SOG Brawlers
by PerfectPhoenix
Summary: After the defeat of Tabuu, the world of Brawl is safe, until mysterious lights appear in the sky as well as a human named Mikee, who comes from a different universe seeking help. Can the Smashers trust him, with his secrets that can ruin their trust?
1. The New Danger

**Welcome to my first Fan-Fiction of Brawl! This is my first time, so if you flame me, I'll rise from the ashes and redo again. Hence why I'm PerfectPhoenix.**

**So, this is the first chapter of S.O.G Brawlers! I hope you like it as much as me!**

**S.O.G Brawlers**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Danger**

* * *

This is the Brawl universe. In this universe, various warriors from different dimensions are made here into Brawl, led by Master Hand. Each Brawler is real, but they are actually trophies. Each Brawler is from a different universe, and each one of them lives their lives as the same character from their universe. When these Brawlers are critically injured, they resort to their trophy state, healing slowly. This trophy state is indestructible, but it takes a long time to heal. Only when the Brawler heals completely, then will he/she/it be reborn back into the Brawler world, but with their memories erased, a new beginning for some, and a terrible outcome for others.

This world was threatened by a being named Tabuu, an energy being who wanted to control Brawl. Using its powers, it fought against the Brawlers, resulting in the event known as the Subspace Embassary. Tabuu was defeated and Brawl was safe. The Brawlers are unaware about a new threat even bigger than Tabuu. This threat will test the skills and the relationships between the Brawlers.

Each Brawler lived in the Smash Mansion, also owned by Master Hand. The Brawlers live together in the Mansion as roommates and companions. The Mansion was big enough to hold a garage, garden, practice fields, and much more. In Brawl, the Brawlers weren't limited to their attacks they used before. After the defeat of Tabuu, Master Hand allowed the Brawlers to call on more powers for them. This was for an extra defense in case Tabuu ever showed up again.

Our view goes to the garden, where Mario walks on towards a tree. He was holding a picnic basket in his right hand and a smile on his face. Near the tree was Princess Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario saved her a bunch of times from the dreaded Bowser, but now, things are at peace. Right now, Mario was going to enjoy a nice picnic with her. He approached the princess and she smiled back with a nice smile. "Oh, hello Mario! Ready for our picnic?" The princess asked, stroking back her blond hair. Mario nodded with his own smile and set down the basket on a blanket that the princess laid out. The plumber sat a couple of inches away from the princess, enjoying the site of SmashTown, a town just a few miles away from the mansion. It was a beautiful day there.

Mario reached into the basket and pulled out a pizza box for the both of them to share. It was a simple and hot pepperoni pizza with about eight slices. Mario picked one up and pulled it to rip off the melting cheese. He took a big bite out of it, as he enjoyed it. The princess pulled out a piece and ate it herself, and then pulled out a napkin to wipe her lips of the grease. Mario smiled at the nice breeze and the silence. "Ah, this is-a good pizza!" Mario brought up, trying to stir a conversation with the princess.

"Yes, it is very good. Who made it?" The princess asked, looking at the plumber. Mario took off his hat and set it down. "Well, I made it for our picnic. Do you like it? I a-made it with spices-" Mario droned on, talking about how the pizza was made. The princess was interested, since she liked to cook as well. After Mario was done, he lied on his back, looking up at the tree. He saw a yellow blur move through the branches and saw Pikachu. It was looking for a spot to nap. After jumping past branches and dropping twigs and such on Mario and the pizza, the yellow mouse curled up for the nap. "PIKACHU! YOU RUINED-A MY PIZZA!" Mario yelled and threw the pizza up at the mouse. The Italian favorite hit Pikachu in the face, making the mouse a bit mad. Pikachu jumped down at Mario, jumped on Mario's stomach and let out a big bolt, shocking Mario and Peach in yellow lightning. "Owowowowowowo!" Mario yelled as Pikachu let go and ran off, looking for another place to nap. Mario and Peach's hair was frizzled out and standing. "Mama mia! Look at your hair!" Mario exclaimed, pointing at her hair.

"My hair? Look at yours!" Peach answered, pointing back.

They both laughed at each other and fell on their backs. They settled down and just enjoyed the sights.

* * *

The moment wouldn't last though. A few minutes later, both of them heard a huge thunderbolt crack in the air. Peach was startled and went to Mario, who turned a bit red at the closeness. "What was that?" The princess asked. Mario looked at Pikachu, but it was frightened and ran inside the Mansion. "It wasn't Pikachu?"

"Mario, look!" Peach told the plumber and pointed at the sky. More lightning pierced the sky as dark clouds gathered. Mario looked and saw that all the lightning was striking at one point in the sky. "Mama mia! What's going on?" Mario exclaimed.

Soon, the other Brawlers came outside with Pikachu, who was looking up at the sky with cackling cheeks. All the lightning was concentrated at the one point in the sky. Mario and Peach ran with the other Brawlers. "Mario! What's going on?" Luigi asked. The plumber could only shrug as the lightning now struck faster and fiercer, sending flashes of light everywhere.

**RRRROOOOAAAARRR!**

An echoing roar came out of nowhere, frightening the Brawlers a bit. "Ahhhhh!" Luigi yelled and ducked, scared out of his wits.

Suddenly, the lightning ceased and there were eight lights in the sky. All the Brawlers looked and raised questions with each other. Each light was a certain color: green, red, blue, yellow, brown, light green, white, and black. The eight lights suddenly exploded in a flash of their color and floated away at fast speeds. From the center of the explosion, a black figure fell down from the sky. Mario gulped in fear. "Is that a Primid?" Mario asked, remembering the soldiers of Tabuu's army.

"No, that's no Primid, but it has a massive source of energy!" Princess Zelda told Mario. The figure crashed in the forests near-by, causing the ground to shake a bit and a huge plume of dust to rise. "Come on, lets-a go!" Mario said as all the Brawlers ran except for Luigi, who was shivering. After realizing everyone left him, he went running after the Brawlers.

They made it to the small impact crater, which was still full of dust. Sonic ran around the crater, causing a small whirlwind to clear the dust. The group saw a small teenage boy inside of the crater. Oddly, he wasn't black at all, instead, he was white. "He's a human?" Link asked, putting his Master Sword back in his case. Lucario ran to the boy and touched his back with his paw. Lucario closed his eyes and focused on the aura.

In Lucario's vision, he saw a black and white version of the area. All the Brawlers were radiating a healthy blue energy, but he saw the boy a bit faint. His energy was very low.

_This boy is dying!_ Lucario told the Brawlers, who reacted and carried the unconscious boy to the Mansion.

* * *

**Well, how was the first chapter? Just so you guys know, I have an entire rough draft of this. Originally, I was going to let Mario take a nap himself, but instead, I worked some MarioXPeach moment. Pikachu is my favorite Brawler though, so I had to let him in the first chapter. **

**Kind of mysterious, lightning, lights, and a boy. What will happen next? What were those lights? **

**Also, I have a reason to not include most of the Brawlers in this one, even though there are some mentions throughout the story.**

**Thanks for reading, and Chapter 2 will come soon!**

**~PerfectPhoenix (Mikee)**


	2. The New Adventure

**Here is the next chapter for you guys! Thanks for those who reviewed!**

**I'm also turning Brawlers to Smashers, since Brawlers is more Bakugan.**

**Chapter 2**

**Memory Digging**

* * *

The boy was mumbling something as he shifted around on a couch. He was moaning and in a cold sweat. "No, no, stop. Stop." He mumbled and turned around. This boy had brown messy hair, a red T-shirt, and blue shorts. "NO! STOP!" He yelled and rose up gasping for air.

"Ah, you are awake! Mario!" A woman called out down the hall. She had long brown hair, some jewelry around her head, and a pretty purple dress. Before the boy could say anything, Mario and several others came in. "Mama mia, he is awake!" He said out loud. Everyone was talking about it. The boy looked around to see all kinds of shapes: humans, hedgehogs, even dogs and a mouse. His head was aching and he held it. "Where am I? Who are you guys?" He moaned and then collapsed again, this time, on the couch.

"So, this is the human that you found?" A certain gloved hand asked the Smashers. Princess Zelda nodded as the boy was still knocked out. "Yes, there was a huge phenomenon in the sky a couple of hours ago, and then he came out of it as eight lights flew away into distant places. As you can sense, he's something else." Zelda told the hand. The boy didn't mumble this time in his sleep. "Hmmm, this is very intriguing. He seems to be a normal human being to me, nothing odd. I do sense energy, but nothing evil." He answered, swaying his hand around. Lucario stepped up though, looking a bit concerned. _Sir, when I sensed his aura as he fell, it was the darkest I ever seen. Now, it seems to be like everyone in the room. I fear that he could be evil and a psychic if he could mask his aura like that._ The Aura Pokemon told through telepath.

"Lucario, we won't know until he wakes up, won't we?" Master Hand pointed out. Lucario bowed in response. Zelda looked at the boy again. _Lucario might have a point there. If he could mask that black energy that fast, then he could be evil. He doesn't look evil to me, especially when he collapsed like that. His energy though, feels… warm._ Zelda thought and looked at Link, who sat back down. Everyone looked a bit nervous though. Master Hand floated in the room as well, waiting for the boy to wake up like everyone else.

* * *

Just outside the city, a lone man was walking around the outskirts of town, walking through a desert-like landscape. He was lonely, and a few minutes ago, single. His girlfriend dumped him and right now, he was down in the dumps. He wore a simple grey hooded sweatshirt and white jeans. "Darn, I can't believe Daniela dumped me, ME of ALL PEOPLE!" He yelled to himself and kicked a random rock. He watched it fly, enjoying kicking out his frustrations.

The rock flew and hit a glowing one. The man walked to it. There was a small crater on the ground where it sat. It was glowing blue, and it felt good. The closer he got to it, the better he felt. _Wow, this is weird. It feels as though I know she'll get back with me again! _He thought. The rock was actually sphere-shaped and not a rock, but more of a ball. It was even clear, but blue inside, like an ocean-blue. He hesitated to touch it, thinking that it had some kind of radiation. In a thought, he was a superhero. The man touched it and shut his eyes.

After a while, nothing happened. He lifted it, and tossed it around. It was light enough to toss around like a tennis ball. It slipped from his fingers and hit the ground with a soft thud. After picking it up again, he felt happy as a wide grin came across his face. "Maybe, I can show this to Daniela and she'll feel as good as me!" He said aloud and laughed a bit. Things were looking up as he took a step-

-And a loud crack came out of nowhere as the man fell backward on the grass as a flashing portal opened behind him. A figure was materializing as the man's happy expression turned into pure fear. It was human-shaped from the shape it was taking. It swung its arms to the sides and roared, sending energy around the place. It was a pretty big robot, and human-shaped. It was silver in color, red eyes, arms that seemed detachable, feet with thrusters on the bottom as well as spikes, thrusters on its back, and spikes on its back and elbows. The robot glared at the man, who held on the ball tighter. It focused on the ball. "Give me that Power Orb now!" It boomed, with an echo-like voice, which was intimidating and loud. The man looked around the dirt. "What Power Orb? I don't know what you're talking about!" The man told the robot. It pointed at the blue orb he held. "That is my possession. Give it to me if you don't want to die!" The robot threatened.

The man got up and put the orb at the robot's feet. "Here, please don't hurt me!" He begged. The robot looked at the sphere and picked it up with one metal palm. If the robot had facial expressions, it would be grinning. It expelled more energy and flew up, into the horizon towards the mountains. The man grinned and started running back to town before that machine came back.

* * *

It was becoming sunset, and the boy finally opened his eyes. "Ah, you have finally risen from your slumber." A voice talked to him. He looked around and saw that he was in the same room as before, only problem was that there was a giant floating hand in the room. He gawked at it and looked around for the voice. After looking around, he looked at the glove. "Did-Did you just talk?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. Let me introduce myself. I am-"

"Where am I? Uggg." The boy interrupted and held his side as pain rose from it. It was an injury. He remembered that he was injured from his fight. A fight he didn't want to remember. The Hand made a sound that seemed to be clearing a throat. "Well, you are in the Smash Mansion. We found you falling out of the sky after eight lights flew from where you appeared. I am Master Hand, owner and creator of this world, the world of Brawl." It told him. He shook his head and got up, as pain spread through his body. "Hey, you're injured greatly! We don't have any idea where or how you received those injuries, but if you keep going like that-"

"Look, I didn't ask you to help me, so stay out of my business." He rudely stated and continued until he fell to his knees, crumpling in pain. "Smashers, we need help! The boy is awake!" He announced loudly. At the moment, a green warrior, a blue hedgehog, and a red plumber came inside. The boy glared at them and struggled to get back up. "Here, let us help you!" The green warrior offered.

After a bit of struggling, they got the boy back to the couch. Several more of the 'Smashers' came to see him. "First off, we have a lot of questions to ask you. Are you ready to answer them to relieve us of our curiousity?" The hand asked again. The boy sighed and cleared his throat. "Fine then; It's the least I can do since you guys and girls took the spare time to heal me. First off, I'm Mikee Aeros. Now, what do you want to ask me?" He asked.

* * *

**Well, now here's a fun part. What about some of you guys ask the questions to him as a special part? Ask Mikee! Only for this chapter though, and don't ask anything that's above the rating.**

**He doesn't know much of the Smashers, so ask like this in your reviews:**

**Sonic asks: Are you fast?**

**Like that and I'll put in as many questions as I can before I continue.**


	3. The Power Orbs

**No one reviewed for this story to add questions, but I'll still have an 'Ask Mikee' section at the end of the chapter from further on for those who missed the Asking part.**

**The third chapter is here! We saw who Mikee is and how he acts, but now we'll see more. **

**S.O.G Brawlers**

**Chapter 3**

**The Power Orbs**

* * *

Mikee sat down and relaxed in a guest room in the Mansion. He didn't feel like answering questions to them, but they did provide hospitality to him. They probably understood how he felt. Mikee had to meet the Master Hand later to discuss about him privately. That meant no eavesdropping, and no mind-reading from some of the mind readers in the Mansion. _I don't know if I can trust them. They offer me a room to stay in, but I have to go after those damn Power Orbs. These guys and girls do know about this world more than I do, but if they found out about whom I was- No! _He yelled in his mind and held his head. _I can't be thinking about that. I have to try and forget what happened._ He went inside his shirt and pulled out a gold chain necklace. On the tip of it was an egg-shaped pendant. He opened its contents and it had a small photo of a brown-haired girl smiling.

Mikee looked at it and flashes came through his mind; Flashes of a black monster and then roaring. He closed his eyes and cried silently, letting tears fall down to the carpet.

* * *

Mikee walked in to a simple office room that was large enough for two hands. They looked the same, but one had bent fingers. This was Crazy Hand, as the 'Smashers' called him. Master Hand cleared his throat. "Mikee, right? Please, tell me about yourself." He asked.

"Well, I am not from this dimension, if you could tell." Mikee answered. He clasped his hands together and brought them to his knees as he leaned forward. "I come here in search of my universe's Power Orbs."

"Power Orbs?" Both Hands asked at the same time.

"Yes. In my universe, there exist eight certain elements that keep the balance of life. They are the elements of: Grass, Fire, Water, Thunder, Earth, Wind, Light, and Dark. All these elements in their purest forms are the Power Orbs. They stay in three balances: Grass, Fire, and Water is one balance, Earth, Thunder, and Wind are the second balance, while the last and final balance is Light and Dark. These balances are needed to maintain life in my universe.

"In my universe's legends, the elements represent human emotions. Grass represents harmony, fire represents passion, water represents flow, thunder represents energy, earth represents exterior, wind represents freedom, light represents good, and dark represents the darkness in one's heart. My mission is to gather the eight Power Orbs and return them to my universe so balance can remain."

"I see, but what about you? Who are you in this universe?" Master Hand asked.

"I am a Light element. I can absorb solar radiation to power myself up, I'm decent atclose combat, and some other things. See, when someone uses a Power Orb, they gain the full power of its element. Say you get the Power Orb of Water, you're able to summon tsunamis at will without breaking a sweat, creating powerful water blasts, and even swim in water at supersonic speeds. Same goes with any other element. If you gather all eight, you basically have all the power in the universe. You become the Ultimate Warrior. I need that power to take on the Shadow Queen."

"You never explained how your Power Orbs came to the universe, and how you were a black creature." He asked. Mikee paused for a second there. "I am unaware how, but that is all I have to tell you." He said and got up. He looked at Master Hand and said, "I have to find those Power Orbs and bring them back to my universe."

"Very well, I'll send some of the Smashers with you. You need help, and we will be glad to help you." Master Hand said and vanished. Crazy Hand laughed and popped in his vanish, leaving Mikee with an odd look on his face. _Yeah, this place is weird._

* * *

"So, he has to find those lights that we saw yesterday?" Sonic the Hedgehog asked. Master Hand nodded and looked at the other Smashers he called for, which were Mario, Link, Fox, Samus, Captain Falcon, Ness, Pikachu, and Snake. "That is correct Sonic. Samus, have you found the location of the Power Orbs?" Master Hand asked as she looked in her visor. She shook her head. "No, I can't detect any other energy signatures. If only we had one of them." She told Master Hand.

"That just means we'll have to search on our own for now. Where is Mikee?" Link asked.

"He already headed out, searching the ground. Everyone, start looking. Report back here in an hour." Master Hand told them.

"It's no problem, because Captain Falcon will find one before Sonic can!" Captain Falcon taunted and dashed for the garage. Sonic shook his head and dashed outside. Samus and Snake already headed for the garage and so did Fox. Mario had his doubts though as he ran outside. _I don't know about this Mikee though. He sounded suspicious, and I have a bad feeling about him._ Mario thought and saw Ness run with him as well as Link.

The search already began, and everyone was looking in different places and stages. Mario, Link, and Ness were in Hyrule Temple, searching around. Mikee was in Green Hill Zone while Sonic ran across the Bridge of Eldin. Samus searched in Mario Circuit, Snake searched in Rainbow Cruise and Captain Falcon was searching in his Blue Falcon. Pikachu traveled along the stages, looking around randomly.

"Link, find anything?" Mario asked from the side of the stage. Link got up and shook his head. "No, nothing up here. Geez, for shining balls, they're hard to find." He said.

"Guys, I found something!" Ness yelled from the bottom. The two heroes heard him and dashed to him, who held onto a white orb. It was glowing white with a black etching of a sun. It felt warm to them, even though they were at a distance. "This must be the Light one! See?" Ness pointed out and pointed at the sun part. They noticed it. "All right, we found one!" Mario said and nodded. The three began until they felt a presence in the stage.

The three heroes looked at the edge of the stage and saw Mikee, but he was metal. This was completely different from him, and it looked intimidating. "GIVE ME THE POWER ORB OF LIGHT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!" It boomed to the three of them. Link drew his sword and pointed it at the robot. "Is that you, Mikee?" He asked. The robot's eyes glowed and it laughed. "I am not Mikee, I am the Meta! You dare compare me to that weakling? Give me the Power Orb and I will spare your lives!" It yelled again and took a step.

"We won't give you this! You'll have to fight us to get to it!" Ness declared and gave it to Link, who put it in his tunic. The Meta growled and its back ignited in fire. It backed away a bit. "Very well, but I am not leaving without it, so I will have to kill you three!" It yelled and changed its arm into a machine gun. Mario drew out his cape, Ness put up a PSI Magnet and Link shielded himself from the Meta's attack.

* * *

**Well, kind of short, but pretty decent. **

**Mikee, as you know, is pretty secretive, but there are more secrets even deeper than that.**

**Captain Falcon is prideful, and he likes to compete with Sonic over speed, but Sonic always wins.**

**What will happen in the next chapter? Can the three heroes fight against the menace? Only your reviews will fuel the next chapter!**


	4. The Fight: Mario & Link Vs Meta

**Well, this story keeps getting new readers, but I would like reviews. Thanks for the new readers who like the story so far. Here is the first fight scene of the Meta VS. Mario, Link, and Ness. **

**In this fight scene, they have all their powers. You'll see what I mean soon enough. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, but I do own the S.O.G series as well as my numerous OC's. **

**Chapter 4**

**The Fight**

* * *

"Let's a go!" Mario yelled and charged at the robot, swinging his fist. The Meta backed away and dodged his swings. Link leaped above and dived in for a stab, but the robot grabbed the Master Blade and threw Link off while punching the plumber in the face, sending him sprawling backward. "PK FLASH!" Ness yelled and sent a green light to the Meta, exploding at his side and sending the robot back.

"You three don't deserve to live. If that's the best you got, then I should eliminate you!" It yelled and charged at Link. Bringing up his shield, he blocked several punches from the robot, but then a sweep kick made the Hyrulian fall down and the Meta smashed him into the ground. Mario ran and kicked the robot away. Link got up a bit injured though. "Dang, who is this?" Link asked.

"Master Hand didn't mention anything about a robot looking for the Power Orbs as well! Ness, go warn the others!" Mario told the psychic. Ness nodded and ran out of the stage. Mario looked back at the robot with determination. Link nodded to Mario as the two heroes charged at the Meta.

Ness hurried along to the Mansion, where he saw Sonic, Mikee, and Master Hand outside. The Hand saw Ness run and so did Mikee. "Ness, what's wrong? You look flustered." He asked.

"At Hyrule Temple, there was a robot there! It looked like Mikee, and he's currently fighting Link and Mario!" He said in one breath. Sonic looked a bit confused, but Mikee already left in a huge rush. "Mikee? What are you doing?" Master Hand asked, but he already left.

Mikee was running as fast as he can, and he was glowing partially. His arms began to glow as well with neon blue signs. _There is no way 'he' came to this dimension! Damn it, not now! _He thought and ran faster. His eyes were also changing a bit to red. Mikee had more secrets.

Back at the temple, the Meta was smashed back by a GaleBoomerang and a punch from Mario. Link took out a bomb and threw it as Mario threw a fireball. Both made the bomb explode and sending the Meta crashing back. It growled and then vanished, appearing behind the two. It smashed them off balance and then appeared above them to hammer fist them to the ground. Before they could get up, the robot aimed its palms and then fired an energy beam that blasted them away. They were exhausted by now, and they almost couldn't move. "So, this is the pathetic excuse for the warriors in this dimension? This was too easy." It said to them. Mario looked at the Meta, and smiled. "I'm not-a done yet!" He yelled and from his pocket, drew a feather. The Meta's eyes glowed as Mario got up and whipped out a yellow cape. "Now, we fight!" Mario yelled and floated up and vanished.

He reappeared behind the Meta and with a hammer, swung and hit the Meta. It did nothing, not even move it. "What?" Mario yelled as the Meta grabbed his neck. Mario kicked the Meta off and rammed it out of Hyrule Temple, dragging the robot on the ground. It kicked Mario off and charged its beams and fired them as Mario reflected them back. It vanished before its own beams hit. Mario looked and saw the Meta smash Mario into the ground at New Pork City. It elbowed the plumber with a sharp spike, making the plumber yell in pain. This was worse than Bowser ramming Mario with his spiked shell. It slammed Mario into the wall and aimed its gun this time. The cape vanished as Mario couldn't move right now. "You put up a fight, but it's over." It told the plumber.

* * *

BAM! Mikee appeared out of nowhere and kicked the Meta, sending the robot crashing through three buildings. "Mikee?" Mario asked until drifting off into unconsciousness. Mikee lifted up Mario over his shoulder and ran off as the Meta walked out of the damage. Its eyes glowed as it saw him leave. _Mikee is here in this dimension. This will be interesting. No matter, he will be searching for the Power Orbs as well. He has the Power Orb of Light. I have to search for the Power Orb of Dark and then we will meet again._ It thought and gathered energy to fly out of the area. The Meta would be back, soon.

Mario and Link were now in the infirmary. Both of them were injured, but Link finally woke up. He saw Zelda and Peach in the waiting room, asleep. It was dark outside, meaning it was night. His body was healing, and there was a glow within his tunic. _What's this?_ He thought and pulled it out. It was one of the Power Orbs they searched for. He remembered the robot they faced a few hours ago. _Mikee did not warn us about any competition for the Power Orbs. He's hiding something, and it isn't good at all. Mario and I were nearly killed by that machine thing, and besides, where is he?_ Link thought and got up.

As for Mikee, he was outside on the Mansion's rooftop, looking at the starry night sky with a bright full moon. He opened the pendant again and closed it with his fist tight. _The Meta did come to this dimension. It must be after the Power Orbs like me. Now, this dimension is in jeopardy. If it gets all eight Power Orbs, then this world will be destroyed like mine. Now, I have to protect this world no matter what._ He thought.

* * *

**Not that much, but I hope you guys like this one!**

**Remember, R&R makes the Meta weaker! **

**~Mikee**


	5. Explainations

**Wow, I got some decent reviews, especially from Foxpilot. Thanks for the CC! Now, here's the next chapter, which has some past. Now, that they have the Power Orb of Light, maybe Mikee can start explaining a lot.**

**Blaze, I never noticed that, since I never played Super Paper Mario. I got the idea from the online series, Super Mario Bros Z. That inspired me the most.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, but I do own my series, S.O.G and the OC's I use. **

**Chapter 5**

**Explanations**

* * *

The Meta stood on top of a mountain with a snowy peak. The cold on the floor did not matter to the robot. The sky brightened as the sun began to rise. It had its arms crossed, glaring at the sun. Just yesterday, the Power Orb of Light was taken by his accursed enemy, Mikee, and it was furious. "I must find the other Power Orbs, and become invincible. I will become the Ultimate Warrior and destroy all life to prove I am the strongest." It muttered and from its compartments, the Power Orb of Water came out. He held it in his metallic hand. The Meta could feel the endless power coming from it. "I have this Power Orb and now, I have the Power Orb of Earth. Now to find the other seven." It reminded and focused energy, spreading it all around. The thrusters on its back ignited, making the Meta fly away.

At the bottom of the mountain, there was a ruined city. It was once bustling with life, until the Meta came before and killed everything to receive the Power Orb of Earth.

"Mikee!" Master Hand called through the Mansion. He was still concerned about Mario and Link's condition. From the looks of it, they were almost killed. Ness explained everything clearly. The young psychic explained about the robot and how it knew Mikee. The proclaimed warrior came from the infirmary, looking a bit angry. "What is it?" He asked.

"You know what I want. I demand an explanation to what happened yesterday, which resulted in two of our Smashers in the hospital room right now." Master Hand demanded, clenching his hand into a fist. Some of the near-by Smashers saw him get angry. Master Hand usually never gets this angry, especially like this. "Look, I never wanted you people to get involved in the first place. This was my business was mine and mine alone to do." He told the hand.

"Why did that robot attack Link and Mario then? You better start telling us more if you want this Power Orb." Master Hand told Mikee and held the Power Orb of Light. Mikee clenched his fists and sighed. In a flash, he vanished and took the Power Orb from Master Hand and reappeared, tossing his prize up and down. "Look, I don't want to be hostile, and I don't want to mention my past, all right?" Mikee told the hand. The Smashers who saw what happened had open mouths, even Sonic. "Did you guys see that?" Sonic asked Meta Knight. The Star Warrior shook his head. This Mikee was clearly hiding a lot of his power. "…Very well, but we cannot help you if we don't know you." Master Hand reminded as Mikee walked outside.

Mikee sat next to the tree overlooking the city. He held the Power Orb of Light in his right hand. It felt so warm to his hand and comforting all around his body. _I can't tell you guys about my past. If you knew who I was, then you wouldn't trust me. That's why I wanted to do this alone. If you found out who I was, then you would not have a second thought destroying me. The Meta and the Power Orbs is my business, and I must do this alone. _He thought as the memory came to his mind. It was the time before he came to Brawl.

* * *

He was on the ground, weakened to his limit. Around him were five others on the ground. Those five were his closest friends; two boys and three girls. They were gravely injured and the same Meta that he encountered was there. Mikee was holding a red Power Orb in his right hand. It looked like fire inside. "This is really disappointing. I expected more from you. Now, give me the Power Orb of Fire, so that I will have achieved perfection!" The Meta demanded, stepping on Mikee's hand and causing the sharp pain to further injure the warrior. The Power Orb of Fire rolled out of his grasp as the cyborg picked it up. Mikee tried reaching for it, but the Meta slammed him away. It crossed its arms as nine other orbs surrounded him. After flexing them back, it gained a lot of energy as it blew back the six of them. "Yes, I HAVE FINALLY ACHIEVED PERFECTION!" It yelled and unleashed a huge amount.

After it was done, the Meta was different now. It was sleeker, sharper, and more dangerous. It had two long swords strapped behind its back. The sleek armor shone with the energy surrounding the new upgraded robot. It glared at Mikee and the others, and then laughed. "Witness the new strength of the Perfect Meta!" It yelled.

Perfect Meta stomped the ground, sending everyone of them up in the air a bit. With blinding speed, it smashed them around the air at the same time and then smashed them into a crater. It laughed at them again and then stopped as he saw Mikee rising. Even though his energy was fading, he was still fighting. "No, I won't let you win!" He yelled and charged at the Meta, even though he knew he had no chance. _Come on!_ He yelled in his thoughts as the Meta punched him in the gut and sent him flying in the air pretty high. "Mikee! NO!" One of the girls cried out. It was the same girl in Mikee's necklace photo. _Come on!_ Mikee yelled in his thoughts as the murderous robot hammer fisted the warrior downwards. The other injured saw the Meta appear at Mikee's crash point and draw his swords. They both had black handles and a long purple blade.

The Meta lunged and slashed through Mikee as his last thoughts were yelling his phrase. He didn't feel anything, but his rage as it vanished. Inside of him, he was in complete darkness. _I lost, I can't believe it. I failed everyone, especially Kari. I couldn't keep her safe. That was my promise, and I failed. I couldn't protect the Power Orbs, and I couldn't stop the Meta. What can I do?_ He yelled within the void.

It was when a sudden pair of black hands grabbed him and pulled him further into the void.

* * *

Outside, Mikee cackled with some sort of black energy as he rose to his knees. The Meta and his five friends saw the event and were stunned. The corpse of Mikee was rising to his feet as the energy covered his body. His skin and figure was exactly like how the Smashers saw him. He turned around and roared a loud roar. It wasn't natural at all.

Mikee charged at the Meta as his hands became sharp claws. He began slashing the robot numerous times while grunting. The Meta was shocked at the new speed and strength Mikee possessed as it was smashed around. It roared and slammed the robot into the ground, cracking the armor. Mikee stood on it and roared proudly.

Mikee appeared transparently as he saw himself as the black creature. He gasped as he recognized the form. "No! It can't be that thing controlling me again!" Mikee yelled as he turned white. He saw one of his friends approaching him. "Ritchie! Stay back!" Mikee yelled, but he didn't hear him.

"Mikee?" Ritchie asked, concerned for his friend. The black creature that was once Mikee turned around with a snarl and threw the Meta's body at Ritchie. In reaction, Ritchie leaped straight up to avoid it. "Mikee, what the heck?" He yelled, until Mikee vanished and appeared above the warrior, hammer fisting him straight down with a ton of force. Ritchie crashed and caused a crater about ten feet wide. The warrior was unconscious.

"No, stop it." Mikee muttered as he saw himself charge at the other boy and slash right through him. He then grabbed one of the girls by the neck and smash her body down into the ground. "Stop it!" Mikee yelled again. The monster went after the next one, punching her into the ground and proceeding to beat her in. "No, please stop it!" Mikee yelled, tears forming in his eyes. The creature still bet on until she was dead. "STOP!" Mikee yelled as loud as he can.

He heard someone yell and a light shone in the midst. The creature snarled and jumped away as he saw the girl from the picture shine. In a moment, she was covered in a golden armor. "Stop. Kari, run! Run away! Now, before it gets you!" Mikee yelled to her.

She laughed quietly a bit. Her hands created two swords of white energy and she posed, ready to attack. "I guess, Mikee, I never expected this to happen." She said.

"Please, just go!" Mikee yelled again. She looked over to him. It was like she could see and hear him. "I'm sorry, but this is the only way I could think of." She said and smiled. Her glance went over to the monster. She yelled as she charged with her two swords. The creature roared and charged too. "KARI!" Mikee yelled at the top of his lungs.

He heard something slash through flesh and he looked. The creature slashed Kari as she fell down with a blank look on her face. The creature growled and flew straight above her. Its arms formed huge cannons and it aimed with a snarl. "Please, DeathPhoenix, don't!" Mikee pleaded as energy started cackling around it. Mikee held his head and yelled Stop numerous times as the energy grew bigger and bigger. DeathPhoenix roared and then fired a huge beam. It hit her and she screamed in pure misery, making Mikee gasp. The black creature glowed and eight wings came out of its back. Two of them were oddly white. The six black wings glowed with Kari's energy and her energy was fired at the wings. It was absorbing it. After the process, two more wings glowed white. The creature roared and then faded away as Mikee regained control. Kari fell in his arms as she looked at him. Her body was glowing and she coughed a bit. Mikee's eyes were literally dripping with tears. "So, I guess this is it." Kari mumbled as she shone still.

"Kari, I am so sorry about this. I-I" Mikee said as he broke into tears. Kari smiled and held his face. "I was supposed to protect you, like Aaron asked me to. Instead, I killed you with that transformation." Mikee told her. He knew she was dying.

"Mikee, please. I want you to promise me something this time." She told him as the shining became brighter. He paid close attention.

"Mikee, you are a warrior. You protect people because you care for them. I want you to protect the other universes, always fight for good. Please, do it for me." She asked. Mikee nodded and said, "Of course." He said.

"And Mikee?" She asked once more.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being there for me. I love you." She said and leaned up to kiss him. He was surprised, but accepted and hugged her as the shining glowed even brighter. She released from the kiss and faded into stars. Mikee closed his eyes and then cried out.

"How pathetic." A voice muttered as a familiar robot rose back up. Mikee's eyes flashed white and he charged again, this time he leaped and took down the Meta onto the dirt around them. Mikee was shining and unleashing a lot of power. His fist glowed brighter and he punched into the Meta's chest. "WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" It yelled.

"Taking back the Power Orbs and going!" Mikee yelled as the eight Power Orbs floated around him. The Meta slammed Mikee up, but Mikee yelled out, "SHADOW WARP!" He yelled and vanished instantly with the eight Power Orbs.

* * *

Next thing Mikee remembered was when he landed here, in Brawl. He sat there and watched as the city remained calm. The afternoon sun was there, casting out an orange glow.

From the doors of the Mansion, Zelda, Ness, and Lucario were breathing hard. They just read that entire memory.

* * *

**Uh-Oh. The Psychics and Lucario just read what happened with Mikee! Now what will happen?**

**The Meta just claimed another Power Orb, which is bad.**

**I know this chapter might be confusing to you, but more will be explained later on. I will refer to that memory more often.**

**Read and Review!**

**Also, can you guys review another story of mine? It's about Pokemon and what happens after Dawn leaves Ash. (Come on, we know that will happen sooner or later.) She meets up with my Pokemon OC, Mikee. It is also the first story of Sinnohshipping (MeXDawn)**


	6. The Search Continues

**Thanks for the comments everyone! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. I do own my characters and my series, S.O.G.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Search Continues**

* * *

It was around midnight, and Mikee was running around a desert-like area with brown pipes sticking up from the ground and blocks floating about two feet from the ground. He was looking for the Power Orbs still. He could sense where one was if he focused hard enough. He felt it somewhere around this desert. He looked down a hole he came across. _Could it be down here?_ He thought. Mikee jumped down and landed in a dimly lit cave with blue blocks. Blocks were everywhere and torches lit the way.

He heard something land on the top of the hole where he fell down from and then a flap of wings. Mikee hid within the shadows and got ready. The figure jumped down and two others came too. One came with a sudden clang.

Mikee's fist shone and he swerved from his spot and aimed his arm at them. He fired out numerous blasts. One of them jumped in front and put up a light blue hexagon shield and it reflected his blasts.

"Mikee, stop! We're here to help!" One of the figures yelled. Mikee stopped his blasts and looked. It was more of those Smashers. There was a masked warrior, a fox, the yellow mouse and a person in a robot suit.

"We're here to help you." The fox spoke to him. Mikee was still cautious.

"Why? Last time I checked, you guys hated me." He answered. Mikee turned around to walk away when the woman in the suit spoke.

"We know what happened to you before you came into Brawl."

Mikee stopped and turned around with a normal expression on his face. He didn't show any emotion. "One of your mind readers, am I right?"

"Yes, they read and saw everything. How you became a monster, and how you killed those closest to you." The masked warrior told him.

"What, you'd expect me to just be friends?" Mikee asked a bit coldly. He turned around and went on. There was a lot of pain in his voice. "Now you saw the reason why I have to do this alone. Everyone gets hurt in the end." He said and took a step.

"Mikee, let us help you. You can come back to the Mansion, and we'll all talk. Please, we just want to help." The knight asked him with a sincere voice. Mikee closed his eyes and took out his necklace and looked at Kari again. _Mikee, you are a warrior. You protect people because you care for them. I want you to protect the other universes, always fight for good. Please, do it for me. _Kari's voice echoed in his head.

"…All right. I'll come. First, I have to find the Power Orb here." Mikee said. The four of them smiled as the woman walked to him.

"Not a problem. Let me see that Power Orb you have." She asked. Mikee took it out of his pocket and handed it to her. Her visor glowed green and a lime green line went through it. She handed it back and looked around.

"Got it; It's this way." She said and led the way. Mikee followed with the three. The cave seemed long, so it would be a while. They were unaware of four other figures following them.

* * *

After a lot of walking, they entered the end of the cave. Mikee learned a lot about the place, which was the underground of the Gritzy Desert. He also knew some things about the four Smashers that helped him. Samus stopped and looked around with her visor.

"It should be around here. I can't pinpoint, but the readings are strong." She told them. Everyone nodded and looked around the bricks. Mikee noticed some of the bricks with question marks. Pikachu scurried all around the bricks, looking in every corner. Meta Knight and Fox were looking around and Samus was adjusting her visor. Mikee punched one of the bricks and from it came a familiar red orb.

"Guys, I think I found it!" Mikee exclaimed and jumped to it. It was real; they found the Power Orb of Fire.

"Yes, we finally got it!" Mikee yelled in joy.

Suddenly, the area went black and no one could see. Mikee heard different footsteps coming from behind them, and they were coming fast. He turned around and made himself shine brightly. It gave enough light and he saw four different metallic figures. There were three human shapes and one round shaped. The three human shapes were red, blue and yellow, while the round one was green.

"Whoa, when did the Smashers get a light bulb?" The red one asked. Samus and the others groaned as they got ready.

"Well, if it isn't the Alloids?" Fox said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's us, got a problem?" The yellow one demanded, punching the air.

"What are you doing here, trying to resurrect Tabuu again?" Samus asked.

"Yes, and I, as the Alloid's leader, think we have a solution!" The red one proudly declared. From his back, he pulled out a black sphere, and it made Mikee flinch. It was black, the size of the Power Orb of Fire with a white sun engraving. Mikee made a stance and got ready to fight. _The Power Orb of Dark._ He thought.

"We found this little trinket right outside our base one day. We sensed it has a lot of power, and we also sensed that there are more of them. With this amount of power, we can resurrect Tabuu again and take over the universes!" The red one boomed and made a bad maniacal laugh.

"Give your 'trinket' back to me." Mikee threatened, his fists clenched. The blue figure stepped in front of the red one.

"Who do you think you are, threatening the great Red Alloy?" The blue alloy demanded, getting ready to charge.

"You don't know what those things can do, and yet you want to risk your lives for a being of pure destruction!" Meta Knight asked, drawing Galaxia from its case.

"These things are that good? Then we will keep it if the Smashers are after it too!" The Red Alloy declared. Mikee unleashed more energy again, his anger becoming out of control.

"I've had it with these metallic freaks!" Mikee yelled and dashed towards them.

Red Alloy pointed and declared, "Alloids, Trip Punch formation!"

Blue Alloy, Yellow Alloy, and Green Alloy charged at Mikee. The Green Alloy pulled out a hammer and swung it, but Mikee leaped over that. Yellow Alloy leaped and tried a hammer fist, but Mikee slid to avoid it. Blue Alloy had luck, sweep-kicking Mikee as he ran, sending him towards the Red Alloy. The red being timed his attack and leaped, punching Mikee in the gut and sending him back with a ton of force. The Smashers ducked as he crashed into the bricks.

"Ha, that's what you get for messing with us, the Alloids!" Red Alloy declared and the other three appeared next to him, posing. Samus and the other Smashers sweat dropped as they felt shaking. Mikee yelled out in anger as he exploded and charged at them. "DIE!" He yelled. Meta Knight and Pikachu stopped Mikee.

"Mikee, you must calm down and control your anger. Come on, we can just beat them and take back that Power Orb. Are you ready?" Meta Knight asked. Mikee scoffed and nodded, calming down and his energy was less violent. The Alloids jumped in front of the Smashers.

"So, are we going to throw down or not?" Red Alloy asked, getting ready. The Smashers were ready too, all about to fight.

* * *

Just outside the desert, the Meta flew around, sensing a big gathering of the Power Orbs within the desert. It only had two, while the gathering had three. _I see, so there is more competition for the Power Orbs which I rightfully deserve to become Perfect Meta! _It thought.

Meta Knight, Fox, Pikachu, and Mikee leaped out of the underground to the desert while Samus and Red Alloy fought. She fired out several beams, but it dodged each of them and charged again. This time, Samus fired out her Grapple Beam and threw the Red Alloy into the cave floor. It popped back out and smashed her to the edge of the cave. She rolled into Morph Ball to cushion the fall. The Red Alloy charged with a flaming kick, but Samus ducked and grabbed the Red Alloy again. This time, she electrocuted him and smashed him back and forth outside of the desert.

With the others who leaped up, Blue Alloy charged at Mikee, but he smashed it up higher into the sky. Fox used Fire Fox and charged at Green Alloy, but it smashed him down and Pikachu as well. Meta Knight charged in Drill Rush while Yellow Alloy drew its hammer and collided. Meta Knight broke out of it and slashed his opponent downwards.

Fox and Pikachu fell down behind a bush while Green Alloy looked around. Pikachu leaped out and Skull Bashed the Green Alloy hard. It yelled in pain as it crashed through bricks. The Yellow Alloy came down from Meta Knight's attack and smashed Pikachu away. Fox ran to help Pikachu. The Blue Alloy came back down and so did Mikee. He smashed it away and reappeared at its side. After three heavy blows, he smashed the Blue Alloy up.

In the air, Samus bumped into the Blue Alloy as the Red Alloy charged at her. She went into her Morph Ball and dodged in time. Glowing for Boost Ball, she kept ramming into the Alloys again and again. After some ramming, she smashed away the Red Alloy and fired her Charge Beam at the Blue Alloy.

Pikachu was skidding from the Green Alloy's recent attack. It came again and smashed Pikachu a couple of times around the air. Yellow joined in and was about to dive in to hit Pikachu when Fox came in a Fox Illusion and pummeled it hard. Green Alloy tried to assist his partner when Pikachu ran and stunned the metallic fighter with a Thunder Jolt. The Electric Mouse Pokemon began to use Quick Attack and electrocuted his opponent while ramming it around. Fox and Pikachu began to exchange blows to the Yellow Alloy and Fox smashed the Green Alloy out.

Samus and Meta Knight chased after the Red and Blue Alloys. Mikee appeared in front of the fleeing opponents and grinned as he fired at both of them with his energy. Samus and Meta Knight both leaped and smashed the Alloys the other way. All four of them smashed into each other exhausted from the battle. The Smashers and Mikee landed in front of them.

"You lost, give us that Power Orb of Dark now, or else I'll finish you off right here and now!" Mikee yelled, approaching the Red Alloy.

"Okay, okay! Here." Red Alloy said and took out the Power Orb of Dark. Mikee was about to take it when he saw the Red Alloy jump away in an instant and threw something red at him.

"Mikee, get out of there! That's a Smart Bomb!" Fox yelled.

Mikee sighed and held out his palms on opposite sides of him. Both of them had the Power Orbs of Light and Fire.

"SHADOW FREEZE!" He yelled as the Smart Bomb drew closer.

Suddenly, everything came to a halt. Samus, Meta Knight, Pikachu, and Fox were all frozen in place. The bomb stopped in mid-air, just inches from Mikee's face. The Alloys were together and they looked like they were running from the bomb. He shook his head and grabbed the bomb. It was red, hexagonal, and had a big 'B' on the front. He walked on over to the Alloys and walked away as the area around him resumed time.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion hit the Alloids and they dropped the Power Orb of Dark. Mikee went to pick it up, and he smiled, seeing the Alloids charred and blackened. The Smashers saw and didn't understand about how the bomb hit them when it was about to explode on Mikee.

* * *

"So, you found two more Power Orbs? That's good in your case." Master Hand told him as Mikee had a small smile. The Smashers with him were Samus, Pikachu, Meta Knight, Fox, and Sonic.

"Yes, this means that there are five more to find, if the Meta hasn't found a couple. I will have to confront it sooner or later." Mikee told the floating hand.

"You were pretty good fighting out there, but you have to control that temper of yours." Fox told Mikee.

"Very well indeed. Have you considered staying at the Mansion?" Master Hand asked. Mikee was silent for a moment, and then he said,

"Yes, I'll stay a while."

* * *

**Well, not my best fight scene. If you seen SMBZ, you would have seen that it was heavily inspired by it, just different characters.**

**The Alloids are a group of those things you fight in Multi-Man Melee. Their goal is to resurrect Tabuu again so that they could get more power, although they are considerably weak. They'll play an important role soon enough.**

**Mikee is now staying at the Mansion for a while. I wonder what they'll do to him there. **

**Don't worry, plot will get better. I will also post the total score of the current Power Orbs.**

**Mikee: 3 Power Orbs. (Light, Dark, Fire.)**

**Meta: 2 Power Orbs (Earth and Water)**

**Undiscovered: 3 (Grass, Thunder, Wind)**

**The next chapter will explain a bit more about the Smashers, and reflect a bit more about Mikee's time before coming to Brawl.**

**~PerfectPhoenix.**

**EDIT: I am going to write a fight scene for the next chapter as a training match against Mikee. This way, you can see what else Mikee can do, and this way, you reviewers get to vote your favorite Smasher. Put the vote in your reviews please, and please ask your friends to read, review and vote please. The more votes, the better. Thanks!**


	7. Mansion and Mikee's First Brawl

**The votes have been decided, and thanks for voting! I'll let the story tell you who won.**

**By the way, I do not know the names of some of these attacks, so I'll list them as the button command in Brawl.**

**Chapter 7**

**Mansion and Mikee's**

**First Match**

* * *

It was the morning of a new day at the Smash Mansion. The groups of Smashers were already in the lounge area, eating breakfast cooked by Mr. Game and Watch. It was pretty quiet with the occasional whispers about Mikee.

Everything became quiet as Mikee walked into the lounge area. He looked sleepy still from last night and drained of energy. He walked to the back of the room where Game & Watch was placing food on a large table. Mikee took some things from the table and it seemed to be a lot.

"Morning everyone." Mikee greeted with a half-yawn. On his plate were pancakes, sausages, bacon, ham, eggs, and hash browns. It was surely a lot. He glanced around looking for somewhere to sit when he saw an empty seat where the sun shone.

"Mikee, come sit with us!" Sonic called out to the warrior and waved his hand. Mikee looked and saw Sonic sitting with Snake and even Samus. Mikee shrugged and walked down to them while conversations resumed among themselves. Mikee saw that Sonic had only chili dogs while Samus and Snake had some of the things Mikee picked up.

"That's a lot of food for someone like you." Sonic asked, eating a chili dog with one hand.

"I'd say the same to you, Sonic." Mikee replied. He began eating along with the others.

"So, that thing you did with the two Power Orbs last night to avoid the bomb, what the heck was that?" Samus asked.

"Oh, you mean-"Mikee muttered as he gulped down the food in his mouth, "My Shadow Freeze? Yeah, that is why I'm so hungry. Shadow Freeze is the same as another move I'm trying to master, the Shadow Warp. Shadow Freeze is when I'm able to move so fast that time literally comes to a stop, but until I master it, it uses up all my physical abilities. I'm able to use it freely when I have both the Power Orb of Light and Dark. That's why I eat a lot to regain the lost energy I used."

"I see. So, those markings on your arms and legs when you use Shadow Freeze, are they a result?" Samus asked.

Mikee nodded and looked at his arms. "Those markings are an Aeros Seal. They are on every Aeros. It also appears when I use Aeros Dash. It's a signature move of an Aeros. I charge up energy all around my body, showing those markings as proof, and then I rush out at amazing speed. Only thing is it drains a lot of energy, so I hardly use it." He explained.

"Heh, hear that Sonic, you have competition." Snake teased. Sonic decided to punch Snake on the arm. Mikee shook his head and continued eating. From what they told him, Sonic was the fastest fighter in Brawl, since he can run at the speed of sound. He knew he wasn't fast, only at bursts was he fast.

"Ahem, I have an announcement to make." Master Hand asked from the entrance of the lounge. Every Smasher looked and listened as they swallowed their food. "Today, the audience requested a Brawl to happen for today, a very special Brawl." Master Hand spoke.

"Brawl?" Mikee muttered.

"We usually host tournaments for viewers to see us fight. Whenever we win, the Mansion receives money based on the bets that the Smasher receives. The Brawl is a very complex fight." Samus told him.

"Today's special Brawl is a four free-for-all Brawl. The first three I'll announce is Marth, Pit, and Wolf." The Hand announced. Mikee saw a blue-haired swordsman stand up along with an angel and a wolf who was sitting with Fox and his bird friend, Falco. "As for the fourth member, it is Mikee." The Hand announced.

"Excuse me? I'm in a Brawl?" Mikee asked. Master Hand nodded and a smirk came across his face. "Okay then." He said and put down his half-finished plate. Marth, Pit, and Wolf looked at him. He looked back with the same smirk. This was going to be a good fight.

* * *

"I can't believe we lost that orb though. Tabuu would have been please if we presented him with that though." Blue Alloy told the Red Alloy. They were in Delfino Plaza, walking around aimlessly. Since their defeat at Underground, they haven't been doing much.

"Don't worry, as I, Red Alloy, leader of the Alloids, I will figure out another power source to resurrect Tabuu again! I just need time." Red Alloy declared proudly.

"What's the use? We only got close to getting the source, but you have to throw him the Smart Bomb, in which, led to our miserable failure!" Green Alloy yelled. Red Alloy charged and began punching the Green Alloy. Blue and Yellow shrugged and began fighting each other for no reason.

"I believe I can help you in your ambition." A voice suddenly told them. The Alloids stopped fighting to see the Meta float towards them. They stopped and glared at it. "What do you mean, help!" Yellow Alloy asked.

"I seek the very thing you found the other day when I witnessed your defeat. If you assist me, I will resurrect your being." The Meta told them.

"What do you want from us? We're weak and pathetic." Green Alloy reminded. Blue alloy elbowed the round alloy, making him fall flat on his face.

"All I want is the dark sphere you found the other day, and the white sphere with a black sun. Once you get that for me, then your reward will be your ambition." The Meta told them.

"And what if we don't agree? We know that both of them are important to you, so-"Red Alloy spoke until the Meta appeared and elbowed the alloy hard enough to send through one of the buildings in the plaza. It was already unconscious with the one shot. The remaining three gulped and kept quiet. The Meta flew over to the alloy and dragged him back. _Now, if my plan goes smoothly, I'll achieve perfection!_ It thought and began laughing.

* * *

At the Mansion, all the Smashers were in the Pokemon Stadium 2's seats. The audience members cheered at the battle that was going to be fought. The four participants were in a room with a pad designed to teleport them on the stage.

Mikee learned that Brawls were a bit simpler than normal battles. Each fighter had a damage meter when they entered. The higher it went, the more you would be sent off-stage. If you made contact with a barrier outside the stage, you would be 'knocked out' and re-spawn on the stage with a new damage meter. Also, each fighter has their true moves limited on the stage, so Mikee and Master Hand made arrangements on the moves Mikee was allowed.

"Welcome everyone to the Brawl you have been waiting for! Today, we have your heroic prince, the angel from the underworld, the good wolf, and our newest smasher, Mikee! All four will battle it out to see who the winner is!" Master Hand announced as the Normal stage came up. Marth appeared in his usual array of lights. Pit floated down from the heavens, ready to fight. Wolf jumped out of his Arwing and landed on the stage. Mikee came from the sky, smashing the ground below him. The four waited for the Ready-Go from Master Hand. It was a three stock battle.

"Go!"

Wolf started off by firing his blaster at Mikee. He took the hit and charged, using his Side Smash, which he formed a sphere of light in his palm. He fired it to Wolf, who side-stepped to dodge it in time. Mikee grabbed Wolf and threw him on the ground and then side-smashed Wolf aside only to be hit by Marth charging Falchion for a Shield Breaker.

Pit went up against Mikee, spinning his bow-sword around and hitting Mikee numerous times before Mikee hit him back with his foot. Mikee glowed and aimed his B-Attack, Shine Buster. He fired out a big white sphere with energy flowing around it like an atom. Pit took out his shield and reflected it back at Mikee, who dodged in time until Pit hit him a couple of times up. After trying to recover, Pit side-smashed Mikee out of the stadium.

The Brawl continued with Wolf having one life, Mikee and Pit having two lives, and Marth with all three still. Suddenly, the audience gasped and Mikee saw a rainbowish orb with an odd symbol floating around. "The Smash Ball!" The three other Smashers called out and went after it. Mikee jumped along, getting smashed as the other three frantically tried to hit it. Finally, Wolf got it and he smiled as a rainbowish energy came around him. "We're going to have fun with this thing." Wolf yelled and leaped in the air.

The wolf came back down in a massive tank with a long turret. The wolf fired and charged at the shocked Mikee and the warriors, knocking them out of the stadium and reducing their lives by one. After it faded, Mikee smashed Wolf out of the match. It was Mikee VS Marth VS Pit. Marth jumped down to Mikee and tried his side-B Attack, and Mikee was hit back until Pit hit Marth with one of his arrows and then hit with his side-B attack. Mikee jumped behind Pit and used his Side B attack: Rapid Buster. His arms glowed and he began slamming Pit with a flurry of punches that were considerably weak, but effective, as they weakened Pit's damage meter further. Mikee saw Marth charging up his Falchion again for a Shield Breaker. Mikee dodged as the attack hit Pit out of the stadium and out of the match, leaving Mikee with one life and Marth with two.

The Smash Ball appeared again and Marth smashed Mikee away again to try and reach for it. Mikee was at the edge of the stadium. He charged up his Shine Buster and leaped up, firing his beam. It hit the Smash Ball and broke it, and Mikee felt a huge energy rush. Marth could only gasp as Mikee smashed the ground with his fists and roared, skin turning black and eyes turning red. He exploded in a ball of light and became the same black creature from his memories. Mike became DeathPhoenix.

This time, the creature roared and the wings came out and fired a huge sideways beam from both sides of the stadium, blasting Marth out of the stadium. Mikee reverted back to normal, exhausted though. "All right, I won." Mikee said between breaths.

The Smash Ball appeared again and someone got it. Mikee looked behind him and saw Marth with the Final Smash.

"Oh f-" Mikee mumbled as Marth charged with Critical Hit and smashed Mikee out, ending the Brawl.

* * *

It was night at the Mansion, and the current fighters were resting and recovering from the Brawl. Mikee was glad though, but turning into the monster wasn't. During his transformation, he felt the endless rage, the lust for death, and to kill everything in his path. He shuddered at the thought, but now, looking at Marth and the others, he was safe.

"Wow, that was an awesome fight, even though Marth won." Link said.

"It was Mikee who surprised me, using that creature against me as his Final Smash." The prince admitted. Mikee smirked a bit, feeling proud.

"I feel honored, but I still want a rematch. Maybe sooner or later, but I want to challenge you again." Mikee told them.

"Well, that just makes me want to brawl! Hey Toon Link, wanna spar?" Link asked as he left the room. Mikee left to his room to rest up. When he was in his room, there was something odd. He looked at the window, and it was open. On his bed was the Power Orb of Fire, but nothing else.

He burst into the lobby. "Someone has taken the Power Orb of Light and Dark!"

Just outside the mansion, the Alloids presented the said Power Orbs to the Meta. It cackled in laughter. "Finally, this entire world is going to be finished!"

* * *

**Gasp! The Meta took two of Mikee's Power Orbs! This raises a couple of questions. Why didn't the Meta take the Fire Orb? Why only want the Light and Dark?**

**Well, it was a niceish brawl, although I could have done better. I hope you guys like this update!**

**Thanks for voting though! **

**~PerfectPhoenix.  
**

**Results of the Voting**

**Marth=4  
Pit=2  
Wolf, Toon Link, Link=1**


	8. The Meta's Ambition

**Thanks for reviews, and I'm on fire with these updates!**

**Foxpilot, I understand that. I played through Starfox 64 and read enough about Wolf. You'll see more about Wolf soon enough, and he'll also be a very important character later on.**

**Now, those questions will be answered soon enough. For the eight chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

**The Meta's Ambition**

* * *

"So the Power Orbs of Light and Dark are taken? But how? Not many can get into the Mansion without the system to go off." Master Hand said to the Smashers in the lounge.

"It seems like someone knew what they were doing, but could it be the villains again?" Link asked. He knew who the villains were. They left the Mansion to make their group to take over the world. It was just Bowser and Ganondorf, and they were quiet lately, so it was obvious to suspect them. The only problem was that they weren't found lately and no one knew where they were.

"No, it's impossible. They don't know about the Power Orbs at all, and they would have made an appearance against us. This isn't like them at all." Zelda reminded him. Link's hopes died down. Mikee was in the corner looking at the stars.

"It's the Meta. It must have taken the Light and Dark without us knowing." He answered, holding the Power Orb of Fire.

"It leaves me with one question. Why did he just take those two? Why not take the Fire one?" Sonic asked.

"Because he can use those two to power up and become stronger." Mikee answered with a dark voice. He was hiding out a lot of anger.

"What do you mean? Can't you do that?" Link asked.

"Master Hand, remember when I told you about the three balances in my universe? The balances of Grass, Fire, Water, the balance of Earth, Thunder, Wind, and the final balance of Light and Dark. The Power Orbs grant the user the specific element and full control of the element." Mikee reminded.

"Yeah, but why is that? What's the point of getting just two orbs?" Master Hand asked.

"The Meta will absorb the two orbs and become even more powerful than before. It won't be as powerful as Perfect Meta, but close enough to it. We have to find it and stop it from transforming before it becomes powerful." He answered, getting up.

"So, if it absorbs the two Power Orbs, then won't it be practically invincible, since the other elements in your universe aren't great against Light and Dark?" Link asked. Mikee nodded and went to the door.

"Listen, I know it isn't your style, but if it is the Meta, then this I have to handle alone. It almost killed you and Mario. If it absorbs this power, then it will hold nothing back." Mikee warned.

"You're not going alone, not without your friends. If you're a Smasher, then you must know that we never go alone." Link said. Zelda, Sonic, Mario, Kirby, and Meta Knight all stood up. They were willing to help.

Mikee sighed and nodded. "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." He said.

The six of them were running as fast as they can under the night sky. Mikee was focused on gathering his energy. Another thing that can across his mind was the villains Link and Zelda mentioned.

"Who are these villains you mentioned earlier?" Mikee asked Link as they ran.

"The villains are a group of evil people we know. They grouped right after the defeat of Tabuu. They are evil to us as the Meta is evil to you. They only want to take over the world. Wolf was one of those villains, but he turned himself in."

"Wolf? No wonder why I didn't like him that much at first." Mikee said.

"Yeah, he said he was tired of his life of crime. He came from Fox's universe along with Falco, and he was like a crime boss. They did a number of crimes until Master Hand let Wolf join. Afterward, he was working with the villains, and then he turned a new leaf. Fox doesn't believe it as well as Falco, but the rest of us believe it. Wolf has been good. He helps, and he's nice to people around him. I just don't understand Fox and Falco though. It must be because they hated each other for a long time." Link explained.

Mikee scoffed and said, "Once you're evil, you cannot escape from it. They can never be trusted." They just made it into Smashville, where Mikee learned about a different universe full of talking animals. They weren't open to the Smashers, and luckily, there was no one outside.

"You were once evil, thanks to your DeathPhoenix transformation. We thought you were evil at first, but we're starting to trust you. Even though you have secrets, we still believe you about this stuff." Link told him. Mikee merely replied with a scoff as he was breathing hard.

"Mikee, we can't continue through the night. You still have to recover from your Brawl and besides, don't you need the sun to gather your strength?" Zelda asked him. Mikee thought about it and then nodded.

"Fine, let's rest here for the night." He told them.

* * *

Further on, there were ruins where the Subspace Event occurred here. Red captured his Ivysaur and Charizard here. Inside the ruins, the Alloids and the Meta awaited. The Meta held the two Power Orbs in his metal hands.

"Meta, you have been quiet, can you explain to us what are you exactly? I mean, you're not obviously from this world." Yellow Alloy asked. The Meta got up as holes opened up in its chest and the Power Orbs floated in. It walked outside along with the Alloids and looked at the starry sky.

"I am Meta, the Ultimate Machine. My origins are to those of the Horde. Their ambitions are to destroy the sun to gain power over all life, and to create a world of shadows, so they will reign over their own race. I learned all the data during my creation.

Previously, my masters sent other robots similar in my making to kill Mikee, but all have failed. One experiment led to artificial life. That life was named Indigo, and it's only purpose was to kill Mikee, but after the battle, Indigo turned against my masters. They led to their strongest creation; M315, my former name. I battled against Mikee, but lost. My masters decided to give me all the strength of my former copies. During that time, Mikee and his accursed group along with Indigo attacked my master's hideout. They injured my masters greatly, forcing them to hide in hibernation to recover, leaving me with one goal. Gather the Power Orbs and kill Mikee once and for all." It muttered, clenching its metal fist. The sun started to rise from the horizon. The Meta knew Mikee would be on his way.

* * *

Mikee and the six Smashers still ran on, Mikee in lead to sense where the Meta would be. They approached a cliff area where at the bottom lied an ancient ruins that led into a cave. Meta Knight knew of this place. He saved Lucas and Red here before they were sucked into Subspace.

"Yeah, he's down there. I know it's waiting for me." Mikee told the six.

"Well, let's a go!" Mario yelled and the seven of them leaped down and landed, ready to fight. They ran to the ruins and stopped at the entrance. They heard footsteps and even those sounding of metal. The seven were ready to fight.

"If it isn't my nemesis, Mikee Aeros." The Meta greeted, walking out of the cave. Mikee clenched his fists and glowed. "I see you brought more people to witness the destruction of this world."

"What do you mean by that?" Meta Knight asked, drawing Galaxia.

"Easy, our new comrade will finally use the infinite power to resurrect Tabuu!" Red Alloy told them. Mikee looked like he was ready to jump in and rip things apart.

"We'll stop you right now!" Link yelled and drew his Master Sword.

"As if you weaklings have the power to stop me." Meta told them.

Before the next words were spoken, Mikee vanished and reappeared, sending a kick to Meta's chest. The robot blocked and punched Mikee several times in place and then smashed him into the ground. Mikee rose back up and charged again, but this time, the four Alloids all together kicked him back to the Smashers, who ducked and saw him skid this time. He looked mad as the Meta appeared behind him and kicked Mikee in the air. Before hammer fisting the warrior, Meta Knight appeared and kicked the robot down.

Mikee landed and kicked the Meta away as it skidded back. The six Smashers got ready. It looked like seven against five. The Alloids went to their new leader and made a stance to fight.

Something was off about them though, as Mario could sense. They weren't acting like themselves at all. Usually, they would just announce their plan and attack them, but after seeing the four of them all together kicking Mikee back, they were up to something.

"Let's go, Alloids! Let's show these guys what we can do!" Red Alloy declared.

"No, that won't be necessary." The Meta told them. Before any of them could question, the Meta blew them away with a simple energy blast, sending them back. From its chest came the Light and Dark Power Orbs. Mikee didn't move as the two Power Orbs floated around him slowly.

"We agreed that if we stole those two Power Orbs, you would resurrect Tabuu!" The Red Alloy told the Meta.

"Even as non-human beings, you're just as weak-minded as them." Meta told the Alloids.

"That's it, let's take him out! Everyone, all together, the Alloid Quad-Beam!" Red Alloy yelled. The other three nodded and dashed to the sides of the Red Alloy. They put their palms together and fired out a four-colored beam. It was tearing at the ground and it hit the Meta. Mikee and the Smashers shielded themselves from the energy used and held their ground.

After it faded, the Meta still stood, unharmed. The Smashers flinched as the Alloids got ready.

"Fools! If you wish to throw away your worthless lives", The Meta yelled and crossed its arms, booming, "THEN SO BE IT!"

The Light and Dark Power Orbs glowed and were absorbed into the Meta. It floated up a few feet and it flexed its arms back, releasing a huge amount of energy, sending everyone back and crashing into the wall. The pillars of the ruins were collapsing and the cave shook.

Where the Meta stood, it was the same, but it was gray, and shining with white and black energy all around its arms and legs. Its eyes were black now, instead of red. It glared back at the group, yelling, "I'LL END YOUR LIVES!"

The Alloids began their attack and they all charged at the Meta. It leaped in the air and the Alloids followed. Red Alloy charged and tried to fire a fist, but the Meta warped behind it and smashed it back down. Blue and Yellow tried to attack, but they ended up like Red Alloy on the ground. Green drew its hammer and swung, missing the Meta and getting smashed down again. They tried to get back up, until the Meta dashed around them at high speeds, knocking them around and into the air.

The Meta was beating them around like rag dolls. It was until it was beating around Green again, and this time, using the spikes on its elbows, drove them into the Alloy, killing it.

"No, it killed Green Alloy! That's it, its payback time!" Red Alloy yelled and charged again, this time, drawing a beam sword. The Meta grabbed the blade and blasted the Red Alloy back. Blue Alloy tried to dash in, but the Meta slashed through the Blue Alloy, causing it to explode. Yellow looked scared as the Meta drove the sword through it too. Red Alloy was the last one left.

"How…how could you!" It yelled at the Meta.

The Meta laughed and glared at the Red Alloy. "This is what it is to be evil. You don't understand because you are not evil, just pathetic minions for a being that is already dead."

"That's IT!" The Red Alloy yelled and charged at the Meta, which was a bad choice. In the next few seconds, the Meta unleashed a huge flurry of fists and kicks which knocked out the Red Alloy. The robot grabbed the alloy and threw him in the air. It aimed both palms and yelled, "BE GONE!"

A huge black and white beam was fired out and it enveloped the Red Alloy, tearing the former leader of the Alloids into nothing. The Smashers were shocked, except Mikee, who was still ready.

"I take it you're impressed. This is only with two of the Power Orbs. Imagine when I gather all 8, although I doubt you will live long enough to see it." The Meta threatened.

"We'll see about that!" Mikee yelled and charged. The Smashers charged as well, seven against one.

* * *

The Meta flew backwards as Sonic charged, being the fastest. Sonic tried an axe kick, but the Meta was just vanishing and reappearing every where. Mikee dashed in and rammed the Meta in mid-air, both of them vanishing and colliding in mid-air several times. They appeared fist to foot. Mikee vanished and appeared behind the Meta, but the robot appeared behind Mikee and hammer-fisted him down. Mario ran in and hit the Meta a few times with his hammer, but it just kicked the plumber and the incoming hedgehog into the ground. It stopped and prepared its elbow spikes when a sudden shining arrow hit the robot on the back. It grunted and looked at who just hit him.

It was Link and Zelda, who were dashing in with bows armed and ready. The Meta aimed again, but Meta Knight appeared and slashed the robot. Link and Zelda both fired again and hit the Meta. They kept trying as the Meta deflected the arrows numerous times. Sonic tried another axe-kick, but the Meta vanished.

They heard a high-pitched sound and from the sky came energy spheres. They dodged and dodged again until Mikee vanished and hammer fisted the robot away and vanished again.

The Smashers saw them colliding around the mountain at high speeds. It was one collision that sent them in front of the Smashers. Mikee glowed and he aimed a huge sphere of light energy. "SUNBURST!" Mikee yelled.

"SUNBURST!" The Meta yelled and almost copied the same attack, but his was larger, resulting in the extra energy from the Power Orbs. The Smashers looked in horror as they both fired their attacks at each other. The result was a huge explosion that sent the Smashers flying. Mikee and the Meta were left standing, although Mikee was breathing hard. He charged, but the Meta kicked him on his chin and the force sent him straight up. Mikee flew above the Smashers and the Meta with his elbows, drove Mikee into the ground with a huge crash.

The Smashers all fell down; and some were separated. No one could get back up. The Meta looked around at the Smashers and chuckled before laughing.

"What's…so…funny?" Mikee muttered as he struggled to get back up. The Meta kicked Mikee onto his back.

"Nothing, it is just too easy now. During the time, I have only been using at least five percent of my power, and already you and your friends are on the ropes of death." The Meta taunted.

"It is...not…over." Mikee muttered again.

"Wrong; it was over back in our universe. You only lived for a few more days. Now, I am going to trigger your DeathPhoenix transformation, and kill you once and for all!" It told him. Mikee was thrown into the wall and the Meta flew straight up.

The Meta flew and stopped above Princess Zelda, who was unconscious along with the other Smashers. The Meta focused a ton of energy and aimed both palms at his sides. The energy was being focused into blood red spheres. The ground was shaking as a result of the build-up.

Link finally woke up and saw the Meta aiming both of those energy spheres straight down. The warrior saw that Zelda was the target. The robot fired with all its might. "ZELDA! NO!" Link yelled.

* * *

There was a sudden flash and Mikee stood there, holding the massive blast with his own hands. The ground beneath him began to crack and energy was flying everywhere.

"WHAT? MIKEE?" The Meta yelled. The other Smashers saw his feat against the Meta's attack.

Mikee's arms began glowing as a neon-blue marking began to appear. There were circles on top of his hands and two bold lines reaching to his shoulders and going down his legs. He unleashed more energy and sent the blast back into the sky. The Meta dodged his own blast as it went to a mountain. A huge explosion came from it, wiping out the mountain.

_I should have known._ The Meta thought.

Mikee looked furious, but calm in his eyes. He picked up Zelda and ran to the other Smashers, giving her to Link. He was serious as he walked towards the Meta, who floated back down.

Mikee focused all the energy he could. The Power Orb of Fire was glowing with him as flames engulfed Mikee all around. The Smashers saw him now as his markings went from neon blue to fire red. Flames engulfed his arms and his eyes were bright red.

* * *

**END AT CLIFFHANGAR!**

**Some more author notes:**

**I know about Wolf, he will play a very important part later on in the story. He's turning over a new leaf. We'll see more of him.**

**Sunburst is one of Mikee's moves, but the Meta just copied it. It is also Mikee's Side Smash in Brawls.**

**As for his move list, I'll include it at a later time. **

**Not really my best, but next chapter:**

**Fire Mikee VS Semi-Perfect Meta!**

**Can Mikee stop the powered Meta with just the Fire Orb, or will the Meta finally kill Mikee once and for all?**

**This will probably be my best fight scene so far!**


	9. Burning Ambition! Burst Mode Unleashed!

**Now, finally, the fight we have been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smash Bros, but I own my series, OC's and Power Orbs and such.**

**Chapter 9**

**Burning Ambition! The **

**Burst Mode Unleashed!**

* * *

Mikee had flames all around him as he glared at the Meta, who was laughing at him. The Smashers looked in awe at the new power.

"So, you decided to use the Fire Burst Mode on me, even though you still won't be able to stop me with such a low ascension of power." The Meta told Mikee.

"Heh." Mikee muttered and charged. He rammed the Meta with a head-butt and charged in, sending the Meta punches and kicks at fast speeds. Mikee then kicked the Meta straight up and flew straight up, kicking the Meta back down, crashing into the ground. Mikee floated up there and aimed both palms at the crater.

From Meta's crater came out tons of white and black beams and some of those beams hit Mikee back. The Meta roared and charged at Mikee, smashing him around a lot in the sky. Mikee unleashed energy and hit the Meta back into the mountain. Fire erupted from Mikee's palms and he unleashed it on the robot, pushing it further into the mountain. The Meta broke through and punched Mikee down into the ground.

"We have to help him; he can't fight the Meta alone like this!" Link told the Smashers.

"I know, and I have an idea. Sonic, I need you to run and do something for me." Mario asked the blue hedgehog.

Mikee rebounded and with a fiery punch, slammed the Meta sideways. Mikee flew above and smashed the Meta towards the ground. He flew in a beeline down and aimed a huge fireball. The Meta looked and fired out a huge beam, hitting Mikee head-on and exploded, with Mikee falling down and almost unconscious.

_Damn, this is tough._ Mikee thought and looked towards the Smashers. Sonic was already gone, and Mario was standing. The plumber was waiting for something. Kirby and Meta Knight were waiting as well for something. _What are they waiting for?_ Mikee wondered as the Meta appeared and kicked Mikee across the face, sending him sprawling across the floor. The fires around him burned a bit more as he unleashed more flames around the place.

"Round Two, Meta?" Mikee yelled and dashed in, firing a fist. The Meta grabbed it and threw him towards the ground and fired out a huge beam. Mikee flew in front of it and by unleashing a lot of fire, broke the beam. "WHAT?" The Meta yelled as Mikee flew towards the Meta and fired an uppercut, sending the robot into the air. Mikee landed on the ground and aimed his palm at the Meta. Fire fired out and hit the robot, but it tore through and rammed Mikee through the ground, dragging the hero across the concrete and dirt. It finally kicked Mikee into the broken down ruins and held him there.

"Are you going to give up now? Your attacks merely stung me, and you just keep trying. You'll always lose against me." Meta told him. Mikee looked all beat up with bruises all around and his head was bleeding slightly from being dragged. He still had a smirk.

"You won't understand, Meta. You had the will to keep trying to beat me, but you don't have that anymore. Remember about the day I beat you and you asked me that day about why you can't defeat me?" Mikee asked the robot.

"Famous last words, and right now, it isn't the situation as last time. What makes you think about this situation as you, the victor?" The Meta threatened.

"Just look behind you." Mikee said and pointed.

There were two energy bursts coming from behind the robot. It looked and saw the red plumber no longer red, but golden and white. The blue hedgehog was golden as well with red eyes. The pink puffball wielded a rod with a star on it, and the three of them looked at the Meta.

"WHAT?" The Meta yelled and dropped Mikee, who barely stood. Mario and Sonic vanished and both of them smashed the Meta in the air, causing massive pain. Kirby twirled around the Star Rod and fired out three stars, hitting and exploding on the Meta, sending the robot into the ground. Link dashed in and powered up, glowing the same energy as if he hit a Smash Ball. As the Meta stood up, Link's left hand glowed and he trapped the Meta within two heralds, and he began slashing at the Meta numerous times. At the final slash, Link slashed through the robot, making the Meta shine brightly. The four Power Orbs it had burst out of its chest into the air. Meta Knight caught the four and threw them to the other Smashers.

"NO! THE POWER ORBS!" Meta yelled and was sent away by a combination of Mario's fireball, Sonic's Super Sonic Wind, and Kirby's Star Rod attack. The Smashers all cheered with each other. Mikee even smiled until pain shot through his body and he moaned and collapsed on the ground. He heard the Smashers call his name, but their voices sounded so far away. Mikee drifted into unconsciousness and powered down.

* * *

At the Smash Mansion, Mikee and Princess Zelda were both in the infirmary with R.O.B and Mario in a doctor outfit watching on their conditions. Link was pacing around the waiting room alone. The others were informing Master Hand about the situation. Their collection of the Power Orbs has increased to five, which means only three more remained.

"Link, I have the situation." Mario told the pacing and nervous warrior.

"Are they all right?" Link asked. The doctor nodded and looked at both of them.

"Zelda will be all right, just a mere case of being knocked unconscious. She needs rest for at least one night. Mikee though, will take a lot longer. His injuries are almost critical. His hands were also seriously injured as well. When he stopped Meta's blast, it injured his hands greatly. He probably won't be fighting for a while, if he wakes up." Mario reported.

"Mikee's hands? Oh, that's right!" Link exclaimed as he remembered Mikee stopping the Meta's deadly attack with his bare hands. He saved Zelda's life at the time.

"Link, we have to meet up with Master Hand. He wants all Smashers to meet with him right now. You can inform Zelda about the meeting after." Mario told the warrior.

Link nodded and looked back at the princess. He walked on with Mario.

The entire Mansion was there with Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Everyone was quiet and Master Hand spoke up.

"I gathered you all here today for just a brief meeting on our situation. Currently, we have gathered five of the eight Power Orbs, which means we have an upper hand at the moment. The Meta is still out there, and it is possibly going after the other Power Orbs. Also, we have some bad news though." Master Hand told them.

"What bad news? We finally have an upper hand against the Meta, and Mikee will soon be able to take it out." Sonic told them.

"The bad news is that we finally sense the villains active again. They were hanging around the ruins where you guys were fighting. It seems that they were watching the fight between you and the Meta." Master Hand told them.

"They did, but why? Why didn't they just attack us while they had the chance?" Mario asked, looking serious.

"It looks to me like they were interested in the Meta or the Power Orbs." Meta Knight brought up.

"We have to find them and stop them before they do anything to harm us." Marth told everyone.

"Yeah!" The Smashers exclaimed.

"I HAS RABIES!" Crazy Hand exclaimed and shook around, adding to the glee.

* * *

On an island in the middle of an ocean, there was a huge crater within the center of the land mass. The Meta crawled out of it charred and cackling with static electricity. It was weakening and its eyes were fading. _I must complete my mission to eliminate Mikee. I must eliminate him._ It thought and rose up, but then collapsed. Its eyes were fading in and out, as a power-down sound was heard. _System malfunction. All movement stopped; Energy levels at 0000. Self-Repair Activate._ The Meta thought.

Just behind the Meta, two figures appeared out of a dark vortex. One was known as Ganondorf. He was a big human with dark energy all around him. The one next was a spiky turtle, named Bowser.

"So, this is the infamous Meta, the one that almost defeated the Smashers, especially Mario." Bowser started, growling a bit and letting smoke come out of his mouth. The Meta just lied there, motionless. Ganondorf looked over the Meta's broken systems and looked at the sky.

"Let's bring it back to the base. It might be of some use to us in the future." Ganondorf told the Koopa King.

"What, are you nuts! If it attacks us, I won't hesitate to destroy the little robot!" Bowser warned.

"Go ahead and try. The Meta will help us greatly in the future, and we will finally rule this pathetic universe! Come, Koopa, we have some repairs to do." The Evil King ordered and with a simple grunt, opened a dark portal again. Bowser muttered several things and picked up the robot. The both of them walked though and landed in a dark area. It was inside the Ancient Island facilities, back in the Subspace Days, it used to be the bomb factory. Inside, there were three figures. One was a dark version of Samus, one was a penguin with a big hammer, and the last one was a weird dark being with claws and a white head with a red teeth necklace.

"Dark Samus, Dedede, Darkrai, prepare the Recovery Room! We have a new villain to add to our team. First, we have to repair him. Dark Samus, you're in charge of that." Ganondorf ordered. Dark Samus nodded and Bowser handed her the robot.

"Why do we have a robot to add to the team? I have a bad feeling about this." King Dedede muttered.

"Exactly what I said!" Bowser agreed with the Dreamland King.

"You'll see in the future. Meanwhile, Dedede, Bowser, find those Orb things. Avoid the Smashers at all costs. If they discover you, then Darkrai will take you back to the base. Dark Samus and I will proceed with the Meta." Ganondorf ordered.

"Okay, I have a problem. How in Waddle Dee's strength are we going to find the orb things?" Dedede asked.

"Just look for them and find their signatures. If you bring one back, then we can find the rest. Now, be gone you three!" Ganondorf ordered. The three nodded and vanished within another dark portal. Ganondorf laughed a bit and then went on to the Meta. _Yes, the pieces are all coming together. Soon enough, everything will fall into place, and the Meta will be a part of the final pieces._ Ganon thought.

* * *

Link was in the infirmary, sitting next to Zelda's bed. Every time, he was the one to save her, but his thoughts were mainly on Mikee. How could he save Zelda and not himself? He was supposed to save the princess as his sworn duty, and he almost failed. Instead, Mikee saved her. _Why does that bother me so much? I swore under the King of Hyrule that in the Brawl universe, I would protect the princess, but instead, Mikee did. _Link thought as he looked at the unconscious princess in her sleep. She looked pretty to Link, especially with her at peace like that.

"Link, you checking up on your girlfriend?" A voice asked. The Hyrulian looked and saw Ike walk in with his massive sword, Ragnell.

"Not my girlfriend, but my duty to protect her. When we were fighting the Meta, it overpowered us easily and it was about to kill Zelda, but Mikee there saved her. It was supposed to be me, but Mikee did so." Link told the mercenary.

"I am starting to understand. You think Mikee likes her?" Ike asked.

"Well, probably. I don't know." Link replied, looking away.

"Link, it was only once. Mikee used to be a hero too, remember that. He probably saved other lives just like the lot of us. You think way too much. Want to have a Brawl? Fox is betting that I can beat Wolf within a minute." Ike offered.

"No thanks. I'll stay here until Zelda wakes up so that I can tell her what happened." Link replied. Ike shrugged and left Link alone. Link leaned back on his chair and looked towards Mikee's bed. His hands looked charred and had bad burns. _Maybe Ike is right. I'm just over reacting to this. Mikee doesn't like Zelda; he likes that girl she described. I better get some sleep for tomorrow. I have a feeling I'll need it._ Link thought and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mario was outside with Luigi, patrolling the Mansion with Fox and Falco on the other side. Luigi was armed with a flashlight and a vacuum cleaner.

"Luigi, I-a told you there are no ghosts anymore!" Mario told his nervous brother.

"You never-a know Mario! A ghost could come out of nowhere." Luigi reminded. Mario shook his head and tipped his hat up. There was a beautiful full moon out tonight, giving them enough light to patrol. Fox and Falco came around the Mansion looking bored.

"Nothing on our end. Guard duty is always boring." Falco told them, looking sleepy.

"We just have to keep patrolling until everyone is asleep anyway. Let's go." Fox said with no enthusiasm in his voice. The three nodded and continued on. Mario had to admit, nothing ever happens during patrol, but if it is to protect the others, then he would be glad to do so.

Just up on the trees, casting a large shadow, stood Darkrai, staring at the Mansion. It said nothing, but its blue eyes glowed with the full moon. _Some people are dreaming, how fun. Time for me to ruin some dreams. _The Pitch Black Pokemon thought. By transforming into shadows, it snuck around and saw inside the infirmary. It looked at Link and grinned. _Oh, this will be very entertaining._ Darkrai thought.

* * *

**Well, this is certainly surprising, and full of surprises.**

**I finally added the real antagonists in the story. You can tell who's leader and who's not.**

**During the fight scene, Mario got the Power Stars and Sonic used his Chaos Emeralds, which helped win the battle against the Meta, and now the count is to five! Just three more to go!**

**Link has doubts, and overprotective over the princess. I wonder how Link will treat Mikee from now on. Darkrai seemed to be interested in his dream, which might turn out bad.**

**Now with even more mysteries going on, what will happen next?**

**I'm taking in the suggestion of making a chapter into Mikee's POV, but that will either be next or after the next.**

**Thanks for reading, R&R, and tell your friends!**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	10. Mario's Ascension

**Whoo! Tenth chapter! I feel so proud to be a writer. **

**Anyway, thanks for those who read this. Things are going to get super interesting, and I mean it.**

**Chapter 10**

**Mario's Ascension**

* * *

Inside the infirmary, Darkrai lingered around, looking into Link's dream. It knew if Ganon caught him messing with the Smashers, he would suspect something. It had to go into Link's dream and torture the warrior. His dreams were incredibly tasty to the Pokemon, since Darkrai loved manipulation and scaring people and other Pokemon. It made him stronger. Full moons also made him crave the nightmares. It was only the full moon when he was the most active.

Suddenly, the Pitch-Black Pokemon felt something. Bowser and King Dedede were in trouble. Darkrai looked back at Link and then growled before leaving the infirmary. It will return to mess with Link, if Ganondorf's plans were to be accomplished.

Just outside the Mansion, Luigi looked like he was going to scream. He saw big shadows of Bowser and King Dedede. Suddenly, the shadows vanished and Luigi calmed down.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Mario asked, noticing how pale he was.

"Nothing; I just thought I saw Bowser, but it is just my imagination." Luigi told his brother. Mario shook his head and they continued their night watch.

* * *

Back at the Ancient Island, Bowser, Dedede, and Darkrai appeared. Ganondorf went to them, looking normal.

"So, did you find a Power Orb?" Ganondorf asked the three.

"Yes, we did." Bowser said and held out a brown orb. It was brown with a white symbol the shape of a fist. Ganondorf looked pleased as Dark Samus was working on the Meta. The Phazon Hunter had wires from the Meta's head to her cannon as she scanned the insides.

"Ganon, you might want to see this." Dark Samus asked. Ganondorf approached them and looked as Samus showed the tyrant the data. What Ganon saw were some images of pure black beings. They had blood red eyes, a dark purple energy, long claws, and amazing power. The Meta called them the Shadow King and Shadow Queen.

"These things created the Meta?" Ganondorf said out loud as the other three villains came to look at the data. There was even more about the Shadow King and Queen. They were leaders of an army called the Horde. They were creatures that feasted on an energy called, 'Black Energy'. They would only appear when a huge gathering of Black Energy appears out of nowhere.

"Repair the Meta and let it go. I have a plan." Ganondorf ordered. The villains looked at each other as Ganondorf laughed to himself. Things were getting closer and closer to the goals Ganondorf had planned.

* * *

Back at the Mansion, it was a new morning. All the Smashers were in the lounge room, eating their breakfast. It felt like a nice day today, and things were going to go on schedule. Master Hand floated in the lounge room, clearing its throat.

"Ahem, today's scheduled Brawls are pretty easy and fun. We have Olimar vs. Game and Watch, Link vs. Ike, and Mario vs. Wario. The rest of you can begin training for later matches. That is all." Master Hand announced and left them to talk among themselves.

Mario was in the training room, sparring with his brother. Luigi tried to fire a couple of punches at his brother, but Mario blocked his punches and sweep-kicked the taller sibling to the floor and backed away. Luigi got back up and fired a small fireball at Mario, but he reflected it back with his cape.

Both brothers fought at each other for a while, until Mario was getting exhausted. Luigi was still raring to go.

"Come on, a-Mario! Let's go." Luigi told his brother.

"Hang on, I'm just getting tired." Mario told his brother. He had his hands on his knees and he was sweating beads.

"You beat Bowser in these conditions, yet you cannot defeat your own brother?" Luigi taunted.

"Let me catch my breath." Mario reminded, sitting down.

Suddenly, deep inside of him, there was a rainbow-colored orb shining and then Mario's heartbeat. Mario suddenly felt a rush of energy inside of him.

"What, what's going on?" Mario yelled and crossed his arms. The plumber glowed and unleashed a huge amount of energy, sending Luigi slamming into the wall.

"Mama Mia, Mario?" Luigi yelled. The older brother saw that Mario was in his Super Form with the white cape and golden clothing and the energy flowing out of him. Mario soon powered down after a few seconds of power.

"What was that?" The amazed brother asked. Mario clenched his fist, the power still there, but hidden.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with Mikee. Is he awake?" The Red Plumber asked. Luigi shook his head as Mario tried again and couldn't unleash the power he just felt. It felt so good, and thrilling. Mario just had to wait for Mikee to wake up now, so he could explain this new power.

* * *

It was the Brawl of Mario versus Wario at Final Destination. It was a three-stock match, and Mario had two, while Wario had one. It was an easy match for the red plumber. Wario took out his motorcycle and drove towards Mario, but with a successful double-jump, the plumber avoided him. As Wario turned around, Mario charged up a Side-Smash and hit the bike, which was destroyed and sent Wario flying off the stage, until the rival let out a big fart, and landed back on the stage.

"Wah, hah hah! You cannot defeat me Mario! I am de best!" Wario yelled and charged again at Mario, chomping on him with his Chomp attack. After spitting him out, Wario punched Mario to the side. After Mario got back up, Wario grabbed him, punched him a couple of times and then sent him up in the air. Mario recovered and meteor smashed him, the result sending Wario in the air above him. Mario charged up an Up Smash, but Wario farted again, distracting the plumber. With the oppotinunity, the overweight rival smashed Mario out of the stage, reducing his lives to one.

Mario got back on the stage, exhausted about the fighting. _Come on, I cannot be losing to Wario!_ Mario thought and focused energy. He glowed in a Final Smash aura, even though he didn't touch a Final Smash. Wario had his mouth wide open in shock, which was a big mouth.

Mario glowed and became Super Mario, charging and defeating Wario with one Side-Smash, ending the match and leaving the audience speechless.

* * *

"Mario, what was that?" Some of the Smashers asked him as he came back from the Brawl.

"I don't know, I used it this morning, and then it came to me all of a sudden." Mario admitted.

"It's a Burst Mode transformation." A voice suddenly told the gathered Smashers. They looked and saw Mikee and Zelda finally awake.

"Burst Mode? Didn't the Meta say that you used a Fire Burst Mode?" Meta Knight asked. Mikee nodded as he went to Mario.

"Before I make assumptions, Mario, can you do it again?" the Light Warrior asked the plumber.

Mario nodded and released the same energy, transforming into Super Mario. Mikee looked impressed at the power, which wasn't a look he gave out often. _Already transformed into that much power in such short time? Mario must be a good fighter._ Mikee thought.

"So, the Burst Mode, what is it exactly?" Link asked, getting close to Zelda, who sat down with him.

"The Burst Mode, from what I've heard, is ascension of power that's achieved through sheer willpower and determination, or something like that. Not many can do it because of all the training it takes to perfect it. It surprises me because someone like Mario can do it. The Fire Burst Mode is just my ascension if I use a Power Orb. It can be Earth Burst Mode or Light, etc. What Mario used was a normal Burst Mode." Mikee explained.

"But, I'm wondering, how can we use something that's naturally from your universe?" Zelda asked this time.

"I don't know, but if you guys train hard enough, then you'll be able to use it too." Mikee told the Smashers. Chatter went around seeing if they could use it or not. Mikee closed his eyes and thought of something.

"Do you have one?" Ike asked. Mikee was silent about it until there was an explosion outside. They reacted and ran outside to see the Meta in full working condition. It looked furious with static electricity cackling all around its body. In its palm was the Power Orb of Earth. Mikee looked determined as the Meta absorbed the Power Orb of Earth. Its armor became glowing in a brown aura as the earth around them started shaking.

"Wait!" Mikee yelled to the Meta. It stopped and glared at the hero. Mikee looked back at the Mansion. "Let's take this fight someplace else. If you do, I'll take the five Power Orbs I have with me at the moment. Agreed?" Mikee asked.

The Meta looked at the situation and nodded. It flew off in the distance. Mikee nodded and the five Power Orbs came to him.

"Mikee, don't! You'll get yourself killed!" Zelda yelled to him, getting a nervous look from Link.

"Look, it has the Earth Orb. If it attacks the Mansion, then you guys would be without a home. Besides, it won't come back. I have the Light and Dark Power Orbs, so I'll be able to power up myself. I'll be back." Mikee told them and warped away, towards the battlefield, which was towards the Gritzy Desert. Mario ran towards his direction.

"Mario, where are you going?" Luigi asked.

"To help Mikee, duh!" Mario yelled back to his brother, "If I can use this Burst Mode thing, then I can be of some use!"

Following the path of the Meta was Mikee. Behind him, unaware was Mario. Above them were the five villains, following them as well.

* * *

In the cold frigid region of the mountains, the Ice Climbers were climbing up the mountain, jumping higher and higher. Popo and Nana were racing to the top along with Lucario for training. The Aura Pokemon was away from the Mansion for training purposes a few days ago after they read Mikee's mind. Lucario believed that training in harsh conditions enhanced his senses.

"Come on Lucario, are you getting tired?" Popo asked. Climbing these mountains was a breeze to the Ice Climbers.

"No, let's keep going." The Aura Pokemon replied and they continued on.

They made it to the top and Lucario won. The Ice Climbers congratulated the Pokemon until there was a sudden crack in the sky. The three of them saw a figure falling from the heights and crashing in the snow. The three looked at each other and ran to the figure. It was a dark blue haired girl, and she looked in terrible condition. Lucario closed his eyes and sensed her aura immediately.

"We have to take her to our place! Come on Nana!" Popo told Nana. She nodded as Lucario picked her up. They ran down the mountain pretty fast. The girl was muttering something. "Mikee…" She muttered.

_Mikee? Is it possible? _Lucario thought as they hurried in.

* * *

**Well, pretty short, but not as much going on.**

**It feels rushed to me, because I had a small block going on with this chapter.**

**Recap, Ganondorf saw something about the Meta's Creators; they repaired the Meta to fight Mikee again.**

**Mikee learns that Mario has the ability to use a special ability only known to his universe, so he questions how he was able to use it, and now he's going to fight it with Mario and the villains following him.**

**Also, Lucario and the Ice Climbers found a girl who mutters Mikee's name. Can she be from the same universe? Who is she? By the way, if you guess Kari, Kari has brown hair, not blue.**

**~PerfectPhoenix.**


	11. Kari's Message

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Super Smash Bros Brawl, or Nintendo or HAL. I only own my characters, and the Power Orbs concept.**

**Whoops, I messed up big time on the fight scene. I fixed it right away as well as the Italian accent. I can't do much with Mario's accent.**

**This chapter is one requested by an .MoonX, requesting a Mikee POV chapter. I have considered it, and mulled over it all night. Finally, I came with a touching solution.**

**This chapter takes place in Mikee's coma, during the time he was knocked out for the day; right after the Meta knocked him for a loop. This takes place simply before Chapter 10. To some, this is a filler chapter until the fight scene in Chapter 12.**

**Well, have fun!**

**Chapter 11**

**Kari's Message**

* * *

**Mikee's POV**

_Where am I? _That was the first thing I thought when I found myself in a black void. It was endless and I was floating around aimlessly. I glowed and fired out a simple Shine Buster. It went on until it vanished. At least my powers worked in this void.

"You're unconscious right now." A voice told me. It was the voice of someone I knew, and it was too familiar to me. It was her voice for sure. I looked around and in a flash of light, she appeared.

It was Kari, and she looked absolutely beautiful to me. She was floating across from me wearing a white sleeveless dress that reached down to her feet. Her hair was still short and with the same pink butterfly hairclip. She looked happy to see me with that smile on her face. I was completely speechless for words. The last time I saw her, she was dying in my arms.

"K-Kari, is that really you?" I stuttered at her name. She nodded and floated towards me. She hugged me, and it was real. I could feel her heart beating with mine, and she was so warm. I hugged her back, tears flowing down my eyes. Tears I couldn't stop any longer. It was Kari, the girl I loved and killed.

"So, I'm unconscious, and not dead?" I asked her as we floated side-by-side in the darkness.

"Yes, it's the only way I can reach you right now, even in your dreams." Kari told me.

"So, have you seen the others: Indigo, Ritchie, and Aaron?" I asked her.

"Only a few, and they have new lives in the Afterlife." She told me.

The Afterlife is sort of a heaven for my world. All good or evil goes there and it is the only peaceful place. No one can reach it unless you are dead.

"What about you? How's your Afterlife?" I asked, concerned. Kari always seemed to care more for others more than her self. It usually concerned me, so in the old days, I had to care for her.

"It's nice, but I still miss you. It is so different without you." She told me.

"Yeah, same here." I replied with my own smile.

The blackness around us vanished and we were in a never-ending field of grass with one tree and a soft breeze blowing through. We were sitting next to each other with our backs on the tree. I decided to tell her everything that happened to me in Brawl.

"So, I fell in Brawl right after warping the Power Orbs out of the Meta. In Brawl, I met a group of fighters that call themselves the Smashers." I told her.

"The Smashers?" She asked me, curious and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, they're a group of heroes from the different dimensions out there. There's a plumber who's a fire user, a blue hedgehog who is the fastest thing in the world, and all kinds of others. I didn't trust them at first until the Meta attacked three of their own. Afterward, their mind-readers read my memory of the event that happened before Brawl, and they accepted me because I went through a lot. Now, we're just on the hunt for the Power Orbs. We already have five of them!" I explained to her.

"Five already? That is pretty fast, beating our record." She said. Kari looked at me, instantly sensing my depression. "Huh? What's wrong?" She asked.

"The only thing I worry about though is my anger. The Meta wants me to trigger DeathPhoenix again. It believes by triggering it, it can finally put an end to me, but I know that's not the case." I said, remembering the gruesome time before, when it was unleashed.

"Mikee, I know you can control it. You're a strong person." She told me in a reassuring voice.

"That's what I said and thought before, but now look at where you guys ended up! Kari, I'm a monster inside. You and the team saw who I was and accepted me for it, but in the end, it just caused pain." I told her, looking away from her clear brown eyes.

"Mikee, you can't just say that. You can't give up. Last time, was because you died after the Meta slashed through you. I know you can do it Mikee." She told me, holding my left hand.

"Kari, this time I'm an outcast in Brawl. No one sees who I truly am inside. All they see is that I was evil, and that I have a monster waiting to come out." I told her, still feeling down. Honestly, I did feel it. Ever since I saved Zelda from Link, all I received from the Hero of Time were cold stares and such. I didn't belong with them at all.

"Well, you just need to tell them your story. Tell them about us, and the S.O.G. Get to know them and have some fun." Kari told me with a smile.

"How? How can I, without you? Everything I do, it doesn't feel right." I told her. She sighed and relaxed.

"Mikee, I'm always with you. No matter what, I'll be there for you, just like how you were there for me back then. With the necklace you have, just remember I am there with you." She reminded me. I looked at it and smiled. She was right.

"Yeah, you're right." I told her.

She smiled at me and said, "I know." We both laughed and sighed, enjoying the endless blue sky.

"I feel dark times ahead Mikee. It can even reach up here in the Afterlife. I want you to promise me something." She asked me, "Promise me you won't ever give up, even though when things seem grim. Stop the Meta from gathering the eight Power Orbs and bringing the Horde to Brawl." She asked me.

"Of course I will." I answered. We both closed our eyes and kissed each other. I never wanted this moment to end.

* * *

**Yeah, short but touching.**

**Looks like Kari is still alive, but only in Mikee's dreams or when he's unconscious. **

**Next up, the epic fight scene, and there is a ton of action!**


	12. Dark Times Ahead

**Disclaimers: Nintendo and HAL own Super Smash Bros. I own S.O.G and my OC's. Simple as that.**

**Also, I made a big mistake about the Power Orbs. The Power Orb of Earth belongs to Mikee. The villains were supposed to get the Thunder Orb, not Earth. I was watching Avatar the Last Airbender, so my fault on that one. I'll edit that right now.**

**Chapter 12**

**Dark Times Ahead**

* * *

The Meta flew towards Gritzy Desert, a place full of earth to use. With the Power Orb of Thunder in its possession, the Meta would surely win. It had to. If Mikee stood in the way of the Horde's return, then they will be stopped. Once Mikee is gone for good, the Horde will rise and take this universe. It has already taken Mikee's universe since he left. The Meta made sure of that.

The Meta continued onward, towards Isle Delfino. The people there panicked and ran away in boats. They had good reason to, since storm clouds were gathering. The Meta absorbed the Thunder Orb and had a shining yellow color around him. Electricity cackled around its sharp fingers. It fired out a huge bolt into the sky, the storm replying with a bigger strike on the Meta, powering it up with more energy.

Suddenly, an energy blast came out of the sky and hit the Meta. It skidded the robot back, and the Meta sent it right back. Mikee dodged his own blast and floated down. Mikee looked serious as he came to the same spot. The Power Orbs weren't around him. He was hiding them inside, in case he needed them.

The Meta charged at Mikee, firing out huge amounts of electricity at him. Mikee leaped up in the air to avoid them, but the thunderbolts suddenly switched direction and they struck him, electrocuting the warrior. He yelled in pain as the Meta charged and smashed him down to the ground. Mikee rose back up again until the Meta appeared and kicked him into the bell tower, which collapsed on the warrior.

Mikee burst out of the rubble and charged, landing several hits on the Meta and sending the robot back. He finished up with another uppercut that sent the robot in the air. The Meta recovered quickly and began firing at the warrior with machine guns. Mikee crossed his arms and emitted a light shielding. The bullets bounced off harmlessly as he saw the Meta rush him and rammed the warrior to a building. Using the Power Orb of Thunder, he shocked Mikee with more volts.

Mikee unleashed an energy burst that sent the Meta crashing backwards through the many palm trees. Afterward, Mikee fell on one knee. He was getting exhausted, but he wasn't going to quit. The Meta had to be stopped now. Mikee closed his eyes and focused his energy.

The five Power Orbs he had appeared around him as they floated in a circle. He yelled out in a power-up yell and he exploded in white energy. The energy he released pierced the sky, clearing it of the Meta's clouds.

* * *

Mario saw the huge amount of released energy. "Wow, that's a ton of energy! Is it really coming from Mikee?" Mario wondered to himself. What separated the plumber reaching the Delfino Plaza was the ocean. Mario focused his energy and became Super Mario. The plumber was about to fly when suddenly, a fireball missed him by an inch.

"Mario!" A familiar voice boomed and landed shaking the ground a bit. Mario turned around and saw an old face. Bowser has appeared, looking ready for battle.

"Bowser! What are you doing here?" The plumber yelled, the Burst Mode powering down.

"Easy, I'm here to get rid of you of course! After that, capturing Peach will be a synch!" The Koopa King declared.

Mario saw it coming. Bowser always went after the princess so he could take over the Mushroom Kingdom. It was like the natural order for Mario. He knew it was almost the same with Link and Zelda when Ganondorf was involved. He had to fight to protect Peach. Mikee's battle could wait until he was done.

"Let's-a go!" Mario taunted his signature taunt.

* * *

Ganondorf watched as Mario fought against Bowser. The other three villains watched as the Koopa King fight against his nemesis. The evil tyrant grinned as they heard another explosion in the direction of Delfino Isles. The four looked and saw the Meta being smashed up in the air and smashed down by an invisible force.

"Come, we are going to fight." Ganon told them.

With the Meta, the robot climbed from its crater and something fast smashed him to the side of the island. Mikee appeared in a rush of wind, the signs on his arms glowing white, black, brown, blue, and red. The Meta got up and fired out a flash of thunder. Mikee slammed his fist in the ground, mashing up boulders. His arms turned brown and he shielded himself with the rocks, controlling them to act as a blocker. The thunderbolt struck and caused a huge smokescreen.

Mikee dashed out, the smoke trailing around him. With a swing of his fist, he punched the Meta and made it crash into a rocky section of a wall. The attacks didn't stop there as Mikee followed up by continuing to beat the robot into the wall with blinding fast punches.

The Meta kicked Mikee off and grabbed the warrior, delivering a powerful shock to Mikee. After grinning, Mikee exploded and sent the Meta flying in the air. He charged up a big ball of energy and fired it towards the Meta.

Suddenly, a huge blue beam crossed the attack's path and exploded. Mikee looked in shock as four other beings jumped with the Meta in front of him. They looked evil, and Mikee could sense some powerful energy from them. One of them was a dark version of Samus, a penguin with a huge hammer, a black creature of some sort, and a tall dark-skinned human with a pointed nose. Mikee made a stance and he powered up even further.

"Who are you, and why are you interrupting my fight?" Mikee asked. The tall man laughed a bit.

"You don't know who we are? That's a disappointment. I thought the Smashers would at least tell you more about us." The taller one told the warrior, who remembered about the villains.

"Come on Ganondorf, can we beat him now? I've been itching to use this hammer for some time!" The penguin asked, spinning the hammer around.

"Calm down Dedede, besides, isn't it ladies first?" The dark version of Samus stated, her arm cannon glowing blue. The creature with the white head was quiet through their bickering.

"We can all fight, but remember, we need him alive." Ganondorf told the four of them.

"So, the villains, am I right?" Mikee asked, shining a bit. The Meta stood back up, electricity cackling around the robot. It didn't say anything about the team-up, but went willingly, which made Mikee confused. _Why is Meta fighting with those guys? It works alone!_

"Five against one warrior with five Power Orbs, that's equal." Darkrai muttered, which sounded sarcastic.

"Heh," Mikee muttered and unleashed even more energy, "Very well then, I'll take you all on!" He yelled.

* * *

At the ice caps, after mumbling something, the girl woke up, feeling something in the air. Something bad was going to happen, and she could feel it. The girl in description was pretty. She had long dark blue hair reaching half-way down her back, crystal blue eyes, a blue V-neck top with a white undershirt underneath, and jeans.

"Ah, you're awake. That's good; Nana and I were getting worried about your condition." A blue person asked. She looked and saw two people wearing heavy Eskimo-like coats and wielding hammers.

"Awake? Was I unconscious?" The girl asked. Nana nodded and looked outside. They were in a log cabin out in the snow. A blizzard was picking up at the moment.

"Wow, that's some storm. Luckily, Lucario set out to the Smash Mansion to deliver the news right after you landed here a few hours ago. Let me introduce myself, I'm Popo." Popo introduced.

"And I'm Nana!" Nana introduced.

"My name is Dawn." She told them and held her head. Exhaustion took her, and she felt a bit dizzy. Her feeling was still there though. She got up and ran to the door. Even though with the Ice Climber's protests, she opened the door and felt the sudden freezing temperatures of the snow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nana asked. Dawn looked back at them with a concerned look in her eyes.

"One of my friends is in trouble, and if I don't hurry, then he's going to get hurt!" She told them and dashed out at a fast speed. She dashed along the snow, almost like gliding across the frozen droplets of rain. She was going down pretty fast through the mountain. _Hang on Mikee, I'm coming!_ Dawn thought.

* * *

Mario was backing away from some of Bowser's flames. He had to give the turtle credit, he's improved his game. Several times, the plumber has been knocked down, but he gave Bowser a couple of beatings himself. The Burst Mode was out of the question at the moment. Mario hasn't mastered it yet, and for that, he needed Mikee's help. There were several explosions from before, but things came at a standstill from his end. _What's going on? Not an explosion or anything. Something must have happened._ The plumber thought until a fist from his nemesis broke his train of concentration and sent the hero to the floor.

"Aw, what's wrong Mario? Feeling tired? You should be, since I have the power to destroy you!" Bowser taunted, breathing fire in his direction. With a quick flip, he dodged it and launched himself at the Koopa King, kicking the turtle away.

"I have to help a friend right now, and I don't have time to be saving my strength! Get out of my way!" Mario threatened, anger rising in his voice.

"Ha, if you call that fighting or saving your strength, then that means you haven't improved a bit since our last encounter!" Bowser replied with one of his signature laughs.

_Oh, that's it you overgrown excuse for a turtle!_ Mario thought and focused on the energies before. After feeling it, he activated his Burst Mode, becoming Super Mario. Bowser stopped laughing and grinned. Mario looked a bit surprised. Usually, he would be shaking in fear when he had an advantage over the Koopa King, but this time, he looked ready, or something with that cocky grin.

"So, you have a Burst Mode too." Bowser laughed as his body was enveloped in flames. Mario stared in shock as Bowser was transforming too. Mainly, after the flames died down, he changed color. Now, Bowser had a white shell with golden ridges and black skin instead of the dark green. "Now, meet Super Bowser!" The new Koopa King yelled.

* * *

Mikee glared back at the other villains and the Meta, who hasn't said a single thing since. He leaped in the air as the five of them jumped as well. This was going to prove to be a difficult challenge for Mikee. Keeping an eye on three during his first Brawl was tough, but now it was life and death. His necklace kept flapping around as he rose in the air. _Kari, please, give me strength!_ Mikee yelled in his thoughts.

Dedede came in first and swung his giant hammer, which came in contact with Mikee's shining fist. Dark Samus fired out numerous shots of some blue substance. Mikee pushed Dedede out of the way and shielded himself from the shots. Darkrai came in with two claws of some black energy and the Meta came in with its own claws. Mikee swerved and clashed with his fists. He didn't see Ganondorf charge up his fist with a dark shadowy energy and slam him with the brute force of his strength. Mikee crashed down and the whole city shook a bit from the impact.

Mikee roared out as he flew up in a beeline, unleashing energy to knock them off balance. He punched them all around and sent them in different places. Darkrai fired out his Dark Pulse attack as Mikee fired his Shine Buster. Both attacks collided and exploded until Darkrai charged at Mikee. He charged his fists with fire and they clashed at high speeds. It was like black and red streaks in the air, clashing with different impacts in the air. Mikee eventually won the collision fight and sent Darkrai down into the ocean.

Mikee felt proud until something slammed him on the back, by Dedede. Mikee slammed on the tile and rolled a bit until Dark Samus fired out a massive beam. Mikee crossed his arms, but couldn't put up a shielding as he was blasted through the buildings. Meta appeared and kicked him towards Ganondorf as he powered up another Warlock Punch. The tyrant punched Mikee as he was flying towards the villain in the gut. Mikee lost all air as he fell on the ground.

He was kicked back by Ganon, and he crumpled to the floor, struggling to rise back up for the fight. His body was aching, as he came back up. _How? How could they be so much stronger?_ Mikee yelled in his thoughts. Ganondorf laughed at him trying hard to get up.

"Look at you. This shows how you were never meant to work for the forces of good. You were meant to destroy, and fight on the evil side." Ganon told him.

"No, you don't know me!" Mikee yelled and charged at the warlock. With a fist and the five Power Orbs powering it, he fired his strongest fist. Ganondorf fired his Warlock Punch. Both of the energies gathered in power as white and purple energy lashed out around them, increasing in strength as it became bigger. The other villains joined in by firing their attacks into Ganon's fist, making him even stronger. Mikee continued to hold his position as the five Power Orbs appeared and gave him power as well. The energies were tearing apart the other buildings, shattering windows and making the ocean crash about.

Mikee continued to try and push back, but the energies were getting too powerful. He couldn't hold on as he was being pushed by them. _Come on! COME ON!_ Mikee yelled in his mind. With one final push, the villains pushed back Mikee as the overcharged fist connected to his face.

* * *

Mario kicked Bowser back as the earth stopped shaking as lights shone from the south side of Delfino Island. It resulted in a huge purple explosion, destroying the entire side of the island. Mario looked at the damages and tried flying, but Bowser grabbed Mario's foot and slammed him twice on the ground, cracking the ground beneath their feet. The Koopa King finished off by punching Mario into the air, leaping up to meet Mario's height, and slamming him into the ground. Mario was near unconscious at the moment. Bowser had a smug grin on his face as he powered down.

"Finally, this match is over. I'll finish you off next time we meet, Mario. It seems that our plan worked for your new friend. Now, you and the other Smashers will finally be defeated once and for all!" Bowser mocked and in a collection of flames, the Koopa King vanished. Mario tried to get back up, but the hero fell back down. He couldn't move if he tried. Before the plumber drifted to unconsciousness, he saw a black figure literally skating across the water towards the ruined city.

* * *

The smoke was finally clearing. Ganondorf and the other villains were fine, but they looked a bit exhausted. There was a huge crater where the collision was, and Mikee was collapsed in front of them. The five Power Orbs were flickering and then they stopped glowing. Ganondorf smirked as the others went to pick up the Power Orbs.

Mikee twitched as he opened his eyes slowly. He struggled to get up, grunting at all his pain. He was seriously injured, and he couldn't even move, but Mikee was trying to move. His necklace opened up and he came to his feet. He was breathing hard and his left eye was closed.

"So, you still want to fight?" Ganon asked the weakened warrior. Mikee grunted as his vision was getting blurry. He was taking steps towards them, but mainly to the Meta.

"Erg, you…finally…beaten…me…" Mikee muttered and saw the Meta power up a beam. _I guess this is finally the end._ Mikee thought.

"Mikee!" A female voice called out from behind him. He turned around and saw Dawn, the blue-haired girl. His right eye opened wide as the Meta fired his beam and it made Mikee crash into the wall. Both his eyes were pure white in exhaustion as his body slumped to the ground.

"Mikee!" She yelled again and glared at the Meta who fired it. The robot looked at her as the other villains picked up the Power Orbs. She dashed towards the villains as Ganon opened a dark portal. They vanished, leaving Mikee powerless. She stopped and turned around to see Bowser picking up Mikee. "Leave him alone!" She yelled as her fists glowed with a dark energy. The Koopa King laughed as she threw herself at the turtle. He vanished in a flame with Mikee as she stopped.

On the ground was Mikee's necklace. She picked it up and looked to the sky. _Mikee, don't worry; I'm going to find you and help._ She thought and held the necklace tighter.

* * *

**Whew, this was my longest and best chapter yet!**

**Yes, the girl is an OC, and she's going to reveal more about herself in the next chapter. She is actually going to be very important to Mikee.**

**If it sounds confusing, then get over it. Ha, just kidding. Now, things are going to get super interesting.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	13. Ambitions and Truth

**Now, for the epic thirteenth chapter! Yes!**

**Foxpilot: Thanks for the always inspiring reviews! You, BlankPaperMoon, and all of my Favorite Author subscribers who don't review, but put an alert, you guys make me happy. I'll take your advice.**

**Yes, I realize that after reading it again, it seemed too weird in its own way. Now, it just has some good dialogue, and some of Mikee.**

**This chapter differs from different POV's for a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Nintendo and HAL do, also some of Sega. I only own Meta, Dawn, Mikee, the Power Orbs, Burst Mode, and S.O.G altogether.**

**Chapter 13**

**Ambitions and the Truth**

* * *

**Mikee's POV**

Cold, steel floor; that's the first thing I felt as I woke up. The surroundings were in a steel square cell. It wasn't ordinary as well. The steel was bluish, and it looked like bright blue veins. There was plenty of room inside though, but no bed.

"So, you have finally awoken." A metal voice told me. I turned around and saw an entire side of the wall as glass with that same blue tint. It was the Meta. It was powered down though, so it didn't have the Power Orbs. I also noticed that it was in a large facility. The other villains were around the six Power Orbs, which they seemed to study them.

"Meta, what's going on?" I asked, holding the side of my head. It was a massive headache.

"Allow me to tell you." I heard the dark voice again. It was Ganondorf, and he looked oddly pleased. I glared at the guy, my powers working fine. "You are in our secret facility, Mikee, or should I say, DeathPhoenix."

"How did you know what I am?" I told the head villain, charging at the barrier. As I made contact, everything suddenly burned within me. It was like stepping into live fire, but I wasn't in any kind of fire. I jumped away, hurting again.

"Don't bother trying to get through. The walls are built with a special energy called Phazon. It has extreme radiation, but for those who can't control it, it would burn. The walls are also made of pure hardened steel. Not even our attacks can dent it, so that means you're out of luck if you tried to escape. Only we can open the hatch above you." Ganondorf told me as I healed a bit. There was a solid steel hatch just above me.

"What do you want?" I asked, my question sounding more like a growl.

"You'll see, Phoenix. For now, stay comfortable." The tyrant told me and turned around, leaving the room. The Meta followed oddly, like if it wanted to. Two things were bugging me the most right now. One was the Meta's current behavior. As far as I can remember, the Meta worked alone. Now, during our fight and now, it's been quiet, not saying a single word against these villains. It seems to obey them. If it did, then I didn't have anything to worry about its goal to bring the Horde here.

The second thing was about this Ganondorf person. Somehow, deep inside me, I remember him from somewhere. It's like having déjà vu. I knew him, the dark power inside of him. I just couldn't remember how and why.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mario soon woke up again, feeling a bit better than normal. The plumber suddenly smelt the air of natural green grass, not dirt or the ocean. He rose back up and looked to see that he was near Rumble Falls, where DK and Diddy Kong live. A beautiful clear river was flowing nearby.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good, but don't try to move much." A voice told the plumber. Mario looked at a blue-haired girl, who was sitting with her feet in the water. Shoes were placed nearby along with some socks.

"Who are you? Are you a friend of Bowser's?" Mario demanded.

"Bowser? I don't know who that is." She answered to the plumber, who got up to his knees. She was just a bit shorter than Princess Peach to Mario's eyes. Her hair was shorter though, but dark blue in color, and had blue eyes. In her right palm was a golden necklace. Mario knew that it was Mikee's special necklace with the photo of Kari.

"What happened?" Mario asked. She looked away towards the jungle.

"Some dark people and creatures attacked Mikee and took him somewhere. I can barely sense his energy, but he's pretty far from here." The girl explained to him. She had a very serious expression on her face. "My name is Dawn Raiga, and you?" She asked Mario.

"I'm Mario. But, how do you know Mikee?" The plumber asked.

Dawn sighed and looked to the sky. "Well, it's a long story, but I'm sure that you will understand, if Mikee explained everything to you." She asked, taking her feet out of the water.

Mario shook his head. "No, we had to read his memories, and he barely explained a thing." He answered. Dawn made a sort of a giggle sound and still looked at the sky. It was becoming the afternoon as the sun began to set. The full moon was coming.

* * *

At the Mansion, Master Hand was pacing back and forth in his office room. Things were not going well for the Creator of Brawl. Delfino Plaza almost destroyed, Mario went missing and now, Lucario came back reporting about some girl appearing like Mikee and even saying his name, and also with all five Power Orbs gone. This just wasn't his day.

Master Hand already sent out several scout teams to start looking. Samus, Pikachu, Ike, and Luigi went towards Eldin Bridge and the other Hyrule Places. Toon Link, Red, Link, and Zelda will check out the Pokemon places. Sonic, Captain Falcon, Ness and Lucas would check out the Subspace Areas. Kirby, Meta Knight, Fox, Falco, and Wolf check by the skies. The only ones remaining here to defend the Mansion would be Olimar, Pit, Yoshi, Snake, and Peach. He was yet to receive a report from any of the squads.

_If things get worse, then Crazy and I will have to step in and stop the dangers. I do not want another Tabuu incident. The villains have a hand in this somehow, but why would they want Mario and Mikee? All this is driving me crazy._ Master Hand thought. Clenching his fist, Master Hand floated around still.

* * *

At the Villain's base, Mikee was pacing around in the cell while the Meta kept watch. Ganondorf walked up to them. He looked like he had something to say.

"Allow me to have a word with him, Meta." Ganondorf told the robot. On command, the Meta turned around and bowed to the tyrant before leaving. Mikee turned and just watched hopelessly. The Meta has changed somehow.

"I suppose with the look on your face that you're shocked about the Meta's reactions." Ganon asked Mikee.

"What did you do to it?" Mikee growled, clenching his fists.

"After you and the Smashers sent the Meta off, we decided to speed up its recovery. After that, we have learned so much about your universe, and the Meta's goal. Although, I already knew about it a long time ago." Ganon told Mikee.

"What do you mean?" Mikee asked, getting confused.

"It happened during my search for power alone. I was simply just using my Triforce of Power when I was suddenly connected with a being you are familiar with. We developed a sort of bond through the reaches of space, because we both shared the same desire and goal. After that, I formulated a plan with him concerning you, and Brawl." Ganondorf explained.

"Brawl?" Mikee asked, walking towards the window.

"Yes, and we came to a decision. It was your DeathPhoenix that started it all, so we planned our way greatly. You fought with the Meta with the Power Orbs while I gathered enough strength to reach into your world. You don't realize it, but your DeathPhoenix was never out of control. I controlled the beast while you watched." Ganon told him.

Mikee looked even more confused, but finally, he remembered right after Perfect Meta slashed him; he felt two hands grab him and pulled him into the darkness. His eyes opened wide in realization. _So, it wasn't me who killed my friends? It was this guy who took control?_ He thought. His fists clenched and he held his head. It was almost unbelievable.

"You?" Mikee asked, still in almost total shock, "You killed my friends?"

"Yes, because it was merely a test run to see the beast's power." The tyrant replied, smirking a bit.

Hot tears flooded his eyes as he glared at Ganondorf. "I hate you…" He muttered in a low voice as his body cackled in black electricity. He crossed his arms and flexed them back as his body changed into DeathPhoenix, roaring, "SO MUCH!" Mikee charged and rammed the wall, despite the Phazon burning every part of his body. He kept punching the wall where Ganondorf was, but he couldn't break through as he roared in pain. He ran around the room, slashing and punching whatever he could. "GRR, YOU BETTER PRAY THAT I DON'T GET OUT OF HERE!" Mikee roared as he continued his little rampage.

"Glorious! Despite all the rage I invoked from you, you're still able to control the beast like this!" Ganon exclaimed and looked out the window, his voice sounding pleased. "This is the power I want from you, for my great plan to seize control of this world and to get rid of the Smashers forever!" He stated and began laughing a hearty villain laugh.

Mikee stopped and caught his breath as the Phazon burns took the best of him. He glared back at Ganondorf, yelling, "IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO LIE HERE AND LET YOU DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME, YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!" Mikee roared.

* * *

Dawn was about to continue the story when she sensed Mikee's energy intensify greatly. Mario looked towards the same area Dawn was looking to, sensing the energy too. "I'm going ahead, you stay here and rest. Is that okay?" She asked the plumber.

"Sure, go ahead, if you can defend yourself. The villains are really tough." Mario warned her. Dawn smiled and nodded, running towards the direction of the energy spike, which was down the river. Mario just sat there, feeling terrible, letting her go alone. _Good luck, Dawn._ He wished in thought.

"Mario, there you are!" A voice told him. The hero looked behind him and saw Sonic running towards him. The cobalt blue hedgehog stopped in front of the plumber as Captain Falcon, Ness, and Lucas came on Falcon's Blue Falcon.

"Guys, you came looking for me?" Mario asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, Master Hand told us to look for you as well as find Mikee. Have you seen him?" Ness asked.

Mario shook his head. "No, but I found his friend, a girl who came from the same universe as Mikee. She went to find him after we sensed Mikee's energy act up again." He told them.

"All right, Captain Falcon says that we find her and team up, so that Captain Falcon can beat the villains!" Captain Falcon told them in third person. Everyone sweat-dropped as they helped Mario to the Blue Falcon as they began running to Dawn's direction. Soon enough, they caught up with her and she got on the Blue Falcon too. They flew ahead until thy reached a cliff area. The river poured into a large waterfall falling down into the forest.

"I can still sense the energy. It seems to be in the air." Dawn told them, sounding a bit confused.

"Just look up." Ness asked her. She followed and saw a floating island very high in the sky and very far away. Captain Falcon pressed several buttons on his helmet, making a beeping noise. "We'll be able to reach that. I just called my ship and put a beacon for the birds in the sky. The Smashers will get here soon." Captain Falcon told the group.

* * *

It was finally night time, and Mikee was asleep in his cell, having some burns still from the constant exposure to Phazon. The villains were gone from the room, leaving the six Power Orbs in a container that he could see. He was asleep this time, but he didn't dream of Kari at all. It was just a normal blank dream.

"Psst, Mikee. Wake up!" A voice whispered.

Mikee shook himself awake. "Huh, who's that?" He asked.

"Sshh, listen. Keep your voice down and get ready to run when I open the hatch." The voice said again.

Suddenly, an alarm blared where the villains were. Each of them looked angry.

"What's going on?" Bowser asked.

"It's Mikee, he's escaped! He took the six Power Orbs too!" Dark Samus told them after running to them.

"What? That's impossible!" Darkrai yelled, getting angry.

"If I had to guess…" Ganondorf told them.

Along the hallways, Mikee, Snake and Sheik were running down the path. Mikee had the six Power Orbs inside of him.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys found me. What took you?" Mikee asked with a joke.

"Easy, this island has an entire anti-aircraft system. It wasn't easy to get in." Snake told him.

"It won't be easy to get out either. Now that they know we're here, they'll try to stop us however we can." Sheik told the warrior.

They reached outside the base, which Mikee was greeted to a night sky and dark scenery. They continued running until a dark portal opened up in front of them, unleashing energy to knock them down off their feet. They quickly got up to battle poses.

"That's as far as you guys go." Bowser spoke, appearing within his flames. Darkrai appeared within the shadows. Dark Samus came from the shadows, cutting off their exit. Dedede and the Meta covered the sides while Ganondorf covered the front. They were surrounded by the six villains and no exit. Sheik, Snake, and Mikee were back to back, ready for the fight.

"I suspected it was you two. The both of you should have been out of here. Either you are both losing your touch, or you're carrying some stubborn baggage." Ganondorf told them. Mikee growled a bit and glared at Ganondorf.

"Kiss my white butt! I will never let you use DeathPhoenix! You're better off facing me right now!" Mikee challenged, fists glowing in a bright white light.

"I assure you; that can be arranged. However, you're far too important for me to defeat. I'll just have to drag you back by force." Ganondorf told him, his fists glowing with dark energy.

"Sorry Ganon, Mikee will be out of your hands. This is where we'll take our leave." Snake told the tyrant.

"WHAT?" Ganon exclaimed.

"3…2…1…" Mikee counted down.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Dawn leaped in with a charged purple blast and smashed Ganondorf away, surprising the villains.

"What? Where did you come from?" Bowser yelled until Luigi came and hit Bowser with a Luigi Missile, smashing the reptile into Ganondorf. Pikachu flew in afterwards with a Skull Bash aimed at Darkrai, stunning it. Samus grabbed Dark Samus with her Grapple Beam and flung the Phazon hunter into the pile.

"Let's get out of here, now!" Samus told them, pointing to the cliff. Mikee nodded and they started running again. The cliff was getting closer and closer as they ran along a tile path. Soon, they saw the Halberd rise up from underneath the cliff. The Smashers jumped on and the ship took off.

The villains looked as the ship got away. It was too far to be chased. Ganondorf had a smirk on his face.

"No matter. We will meet again. The seeds have been planted. Now that Mikee knows the reason of his DeathPhoenix going out of control, I wonder how well he'll sleep at night. Dedede, Darkrai, find our other two contacts. Find out what they were doing during this little escape." Ganon ordered.

* * *

Mikee finally caught his breath as he sat down inside of the ship.

"Wow, thanks guys. I owe you big-mmph!" Mikee spoke out when Dawn hugged him from nowhere. His face turned bright red and he received snickers and giggles from the other Smashers. Dawn turned a bit red too, and they separated.

"Ahem, you were saying, Mikee?" Link asked, still holding back a snicker.

"I owe you, and such. Also, bad news. I figured out what Ganon is up to." He said, the blush on his face melting away, "Ganon has corrupted Meta in some way so that the Meta serves him now. I don't have to worry about the Horde coming here. Also, he wants to use my DeathPhoenix transformation for his own desires."

"Use that beast thing in you? How? I'm sure that we can beat you in case you ever lost control again if we work together. Why would Ganon want you?" Link asked him.

"Beats me, but I'm sticking to my original plan. I'm gathering the eight Power Orbs to make sure they don't fall in the wrong hands. If the Meta decides to hurt you guys, then I will stop it." Mikee told them. The Smashers agreed with that and they separated, with Mikee walking to the top of the ship.

* * *

He walked and saw the endless oceans and the island where he was held prisoner. Ganon's words still echoed through his mind as he clenched his fist and leaned against the support rail. _So, I never killed Kari or my friends. It still doesn't change facts though. I'm still a monster, and DeathPhoenix's rage grows stronger every day._ He thought.

"Mikee?" Someone asked. He turned around and saw Dawn again. She still wore her black top and jeans.

"Hey." Mikee replied. She went to join him by his side.

"Sorry for earlier when I hugged you in front of everybody. It's just that you were still alive, and I thought you were gone, like the others." She told him, her face still blushing a bit. She dug in her pocket and pulled out the gold necklace that Mikee kept. "Here. I found it at the place where you last fought. The chain broke though, but I'm sure we'll find someone to fix it." She told him and handed it to him.

His face lit up a bit as he put it within his own pocket. "Yeah, I was worried it was obliterated by the explosion. Thanks Dawn." He thanked as they looked over the ocean. "How did you manage to survive my attacks though? I thought I killed everyone there." He asked her.

"Well, you managed to only smash me into the ground. You broke several bones and knocked me unconscious for a while. After I woke up, I healed myself quite a bit. I just had to find you, so I warped here, but warping when you don't have experience takes a lot out of you." She told him, sighing afterward.

"I understand, but I'm just happy that you're alive though. Now, I'm not truly alone in this world." Mikee told her with honesty in his voice. Dawn blushed a bit, turning away to hide the emotion.

"Well, at least we have the advantages. We have six Power Orbs, we know what that Ganondorf wants, and the Meta won't bring the Horde here into this world. Things are looking great." She said in a pleased voice.

"Yeah, things can't go wrong now." Mikee told her. They both looked at each other and hugged. Mikee was happy that someone from his universe was still alive, and that it was one of his friends. Dawn was happy that he was here now, and that he was still alive.

"So, are you going to tell us about your girlfriend?" Link asked, separating the two of them.

"Sure, are you up for it Dawn?" Mikee asked with a smile. Dawn nodded as they walked. Mikee paused in front of Link and sweep-kicked him while hammer-fisting him making the damage worse. "She's not my girlfriend!"

* * *

**Aww, well, hopefully this chapter won't have too many errors like the last one.**

**Well, now we know that Ganon is involved with Mikee's past, he was rescued by the Smashers, and we have a new possible relationship. **

**Also, I have a forum just for the S.O.G and Super Smash Bros! Come join if you want! **

**.net/myforums/PerfectPhoenix/2126859/**

**Thanks for reading, and review!**

**Also, I would like for those silent readers to add a review. If you don't want to, that's fine, but you know who you are. **

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	14. Back at the Mansion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros, but I own my series involved in this.**

**Foxpilot: Yeah, ninjas and spies are great. I recently played Metal Gear Solid: PeaceWalker and it made me want to use ninjas and spies in that chapter. Glad you liked it!**

**Lolz10290 (): I'm glad you liked the story and my names. There will be plenty more where they came from!**

**.MoonX: They probably did think Mikee had anger management problems, but now he's over it, or is he? Remember Ganon's last words in the chapter. Is Kari fine with the relationship? We may never know.**

**I hold Author Notes on the bottom, and I put responses up here. I have something to ask for you on the bottom.**

**Chapter 14**

**Back at the Mansion**

* * *

The Halberd landed in a hidden garage nearby the Mansion, which surprised Mikee because of the gigantic size

of Meta Knight's ship. As soon as the ship landed, everyone got off and ran inside the Mansion, looking a bit tired. It was a few minutes past midnight, and it was chilly for everyone. They all hurried along inside, exchanging quick 'good night' and 'sweet dreams' before heading to their rooms.

Mikee shared his room with Dawn while he took a pillow to the floor along with a blanket. He was close to falling asleep, being tired from being in a Phazon chamber and all wore a guy out. He closed his eyes and relaxed, but he couldn't sleep. His mind was on Kari and Dawn. Back on the ship, he felt so good with Dawn near him, and so fuzzy inside. Mikee knew that he did like her, but then there was Kari that he loved. He took out the broken necklace and looked at her picture again. Mikee eventually fell asleep, drifting off to his dreams.

In his dream, he finally saw Kari, and they were in their same green field as before. She was still in her white dress and he was still in the same clothes.

"So, Dawn is there with you?" Kari asked, lying on the grass.

"Yeah, I'm happy. She's there with me, and now, the S.O.G universe can go on." He said with a happy voice.

"That's true. I'm glad though. You finally have someone new to like and maybe love." She told him, which turned his face a light red.

"Kari, I can't. I love you. You are the only one I need." Mikee told her. She smiled back at him.

"Mikee, that's sweet of you, but you need to move on. You can't live in the past."

"Kari, remember what I did? I figured out that it was actually Ganondorf who was controlling me at the time. I still feel terrible because I couldn't fight it, or his control. You were completely destroyed, and I couldn't do anything to stop him. Now, there's a new thing I'm worried about. What if Ganon takes control of me again, like last time? Everyone is in danger now." He told her and shifted to look away as he closed his eyes. "I don't ever want to hurt anyone again."

"Mikee, you need to. You can't be alone in this battle against the villains. You need someone to be with you all the way. Just go on a date with her or do something. You'll get to like Dawn." Kari told him. That made Mikee's face redder. Kari giggled at him being embarrassed like this.

"Kari, I-"Mikee told her until she held her hand out.

"No excuses. Just do that at least, for me." Kari asked.

"How? Dawn was your best friend, and you're asking me to date her? That just sounds wrong!" Mikee complained.

"Mikee, please, can you do it for me?" She asked him.

Mikee sighed and looked up. "I'll try, for you." Mikee told her.

* * *

He woke up again at around four o' clock at night. It was really early to do anything. He got up from the covers on the floor and saw Dawn still asleep and breathing softly. Mikee smiled as he left the room. He doubted anyone would be up this late at night, so he went outside to the garden. With a simple leap, he jumped up to the rooftop. The night sky was very bright, as the next morning, or dawn was rising. Mikee enjoyed these quiet moments. The sun started to rise over the horizon, lighting the sky with sunlight.

It was around six when some people started to wake up. Mikee was asleep on the rooftop until he heard something move outside. He opened his eyes and looked towards the ground. There, he saw Pikachu running towards the training field near-by the garden. _What's Pikachu doing all by his self? _Mikee thought and lowered his body so the mouse wouldn't sense him.

Pikachu ran to the center and started to build up electricity within its red cheeks as it shone with the rainbow energy like it hit a Smash Ball. Pikachu's built-up electricity swirled around it in a ball shape and Pikachu floated around, ramming the ground and tearing the earth apart. Mikee knew that must have been Pikachu's Final Smash, the Volt Tackle. Pikachu seemed to be trying something, but Mikee couldn't figure out what.

Afterward, Pikachu settled down, and Mikee snuck back inside before Pikachu could find out about his spy attempt. He saw some of the Smashers already eating breakfast. He joined in afterwards, getting his usual. He sat next to Sonic and Fox. While they ate, Fox decided to bring up a conversation.

"So, Mikee, tell us about Dawn." Fox asked him.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Mikee asked pretty bluntly.

"Who is she, for instance? That kind of stuff." Sonic told Mikee. He sighed and cleared his throat.

"Dawn is a warrior, like my self. We both worked for the S.O.G, or the Super Organization of Good. Put it simply, we were like you guys, only a bit more organized. Unlike me, she's a Dark element."

"A Dark element? But, isn't all Dark people in your world evil?" Fox asked.

"Dawn is the exception, although it's pretty ironic that Dawn and her element contradict each other. She's really kind and pretty good at fighting when she has to." He told Fox.

"So, what are your feelings for her?" Sonic asked. Mikee looked a bit mad, but he looked around. There was only Game & Watch, who was eating somehow, being two-dimensional.

"Well, somewhat. See, she told me a long time ago that she liked me, but that was when I was with Kari."

"Oh, so right now, you have the chance to be with her for good. I know a couple of good spots for dates, burger joints, and the nice places to go to." Sonic told Mikee.

"Look, I'll ask when I have to, all right. Right now, I have to focus on getting the Power Orbs before the villains do. That way, I can truly relax, and then maybe go on a date. That's the most important thing to me right now." Mikee told them and got up. He already finished and put his plate away.

"Bring Dawn with you then." Fox told him with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's the perfect idea! Just bring Dawn with you when you look for the Power Orbs. You both can catch up on lost times." Sonic told him. Mikee looked a bit angry, but he forced a smile.

"Sure, I guess so, but if I hear that you guys said anything to the other Smashers, you'll regret the day you were born." Mikee threatened and walked out, leaving Sonic and Fox laughing quite a bit.

Mikee went to his room and was about to open the door when Dawn already opened it and saw him.

"Oh, good morning Mikee. How are you doing today?" She asked him.

"Pretty good. Hey, I was wondering, after you eat breakfast; want to help me search for the other two Power Orbs?" Mikee asked pretty calmly.

"Me? I'd love to." She told him in response. Mikee nodded and they went separate ways.

After she had breakfast, the both of them went outside to the garden. There, they planned their next outing to look for the Power Orbs.

"Lately, I haven't sensed them around, but there are several places we haven't checked yet. There are the ruins, but deep inside the ruins, the castle grounds, the jungle where Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong live, Spear Pillar, and several others. Where do you want to try?" Mikee asked.

"Hmm, I have a feeling it could be deep inside the ruins. Where else would they go? The Guardians told us whenever the Power Orbs are sent away, they are sent pretty distant, but they are close. Where did you find the others?" She asked him. Mikee told her the locations of the others found, and Dawn nodded and pointed to the ruins. "It has to be there, I know it is."

"All right, let's get moving then." Mikee told her and they began running towards the ruins.

* * *

At the Ancient Ruins, Ganondorf had the Meta again unconscious on the table with Dark Samus hacking into its system. Bowser and Dedede looked really nervous as Darkrai stood in the shadows with its arms crossed.

"Dark Samus, what's the status on his memory return?" Ganon asked, standing there patiently.

"Pretty well, he'll be in full condition within five minutes." The Phazon Hunter reported.

"Ganon, are you sure we should return the Meta back to its normal form? It was perfect as a loyal robot, but now it is going to kill us once it recovers!" Bowser warned.

"Yes, Mikee won't be expecting the Meta to return to normal. We'll simply use the Meta as a distraction and then we can move in for our goal. Now that they are closer to gathering the eight Power Orbs, we will finally take over this world and make it our own!" Ganon told them.

"Finished, and it's waking up!" Dark Samus told the tyrant as the Meta rose up and growled. Before it could injure anyone, Darkrai reacted first and blasted the robot out of the base with a concentrated Dark Pulse attack, hurtling the robot out of the base. Dedede and Dark Samus ran through the hole as the Meta was seen flying away.

"He's gone!" Dedede exclaimed to the villains.

"Well, good riddance!" Bowser laughed, breathing fire around the place, turning some of the steel bright orange. Ganon smirked, his plan was halfway through.

Now for the semi-final phase.

* * *

Mikee and Dawn were at the same ruins where the Smashers blasted the Meta away with their combined attacks. The place looked the same. Even the drag marks from the Meta smashing Mikee's face through the ground were still there. "This is the place. The Smashers saw that the ruins have all kinds of traps for the traveler. If that's the case, then we'd better hurry up to get the Orb. Stay behind me, and walk fast. Let's go." Mikee told Dawn.

"Mikee, this isn't like the old days. I know how to take care of myself, and I know what to do. I'm not like the old me, which was shy, and wasn't that great in battle. Thanks to you and the team, even Kari, I've become a lot stronger. My skills have improved so much; I don't even know my own strength. Now, let's go get this Power Orb!" She replied to Mikee and ran inside the ruins. Mikee smiled and ran after her.

The both of them stopped at pitch-darkness deep inside the ruins. They went a considerable distance inside, but they found nothing yet. Mikee lit the way using his charged Shine Buster. It was pretty much like a building deep inside the ruins. There were different paths, and long hallways.

"This place is long, but the Power Orb is near, I can feel it." Mikee told Dawn.

She nodded and they were nearing a light at the end of the hallway they were in. Inside was a huge ceiling that reached the skies until it hit a ceiling.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Dawn exclaimed, her echoes bouncing all around the place. She laughed and it echoed as much as her exclaim.

"I found the Orb." Mikee said and pointed up. She looked and saw a faint greenish glow on the top of the ceiling. She felt the energy too; it was the Power Orb of Wind. Mikee clashed his fists together and flew up as he was going higher. It was lodged within the ceiling, like if it pierced through the other ruins while falling. He grabbed it and dislodged it from the hole.

"I got it! The seventh Power Orb!" Mikee yelled down.

Suddenly, before he could even react, a bright blue energy came straight down and rammed Mikee as they fell down the chasm and crashed on the ground. Dawn looked into the smoke as she saw two figures. One of them stood on the other, holding the greenish orb. The smoke cleared and it was the Meta, holding the next Orb.

Mikee sweep-kicked and with a punch, sent the Meta into the wall. The Meta rushed back out, both of them clashing fists and kicks at each other. The Power Orb of Wind was still in the Meta's hand. Mikee ducked from the Meta's fist and slammed the Meta's arm with an elbow, knocking the Orb into the air. Both of them looked and leaped for it, until Dawn jumped in between them, grabbing it herself and landing away from them.

"GIVE ME THE POWER ORB OF WIND!" The Meta yelled and knocked Mikee away as the robot charged at her. Dawn's hands were enveloped with a dark energy as she blocked the Meta's attacks. Mikee was hurt but he saw the situation and clashed his fists together. This time, the signs appeared and energy was gathering around him.

Dawn ducked and dodged the Meta's attacks until the Meta elbowed her to the wall, dropping the Orb again and making her yell in pain. The robot grabbed it and smashed her towards Mikee, who was at full power.

"AEROS!" Mikee yelled and glared at the Meta. He ducked beneath Dawn and threw himself at the Meta.

"DASH!" Mikee yelled and transformed to a white blur, slamming the Meta through the wall and dragging the robot at least a half mile inside. Mikee leapt back out and began charging for Aeros Dash again. The Meta jumped back out and clashed its metallic fists together as well. Energy gathered around the robot too, as both of them exclaimed,

"AEROS!"

Both of them stopped charging and glared, ready to unleash their high speeds.

"DASH!" They both yelled and collided several times at high speeds of white and gray. Both of them were crashing and colliding all over the room. In slow motion, the battle could be seen.

Mikee leapt from the wall towards the Meta who was on the ceiling. The Meta hammer-fisted Mikee straight down. He recovered and spun around to kick the Meta into the wall and finishing by ramming the robot even further. The Meta unleashed a blast to knock Mikee off-balance and retaliated back with driving its spiked elbow into Mikee's stomach, almost ending the battle.

The Aeros Dash effects faded as they both resumed normal speeds. Mikee was breathing hard as he held his stomach, which was bleeding a bit. The Meta was satisfied until it couldn't find Dawn.

The next moment, Dawn reappeared, smashing the Meta into the pathways of the ruins. Her hair was a soft green, and her fists have wind gusts around them. She aimed both her fists and unleashed a big blast of pure gusts. Mikee only heard crashes and things falling apart. She relaxed and her hair became its blue again as the Power Orb came out of her right hand.

* * *

"Mikee, can you get up?" She asked, helping him up.

"I'm fine, just a small injury, that's all. Hold on." Mikee told her and looked ahead at the dark hallways. He charged up another blast and fired into the chasm, hoping it would keep the Meta there.

"Let's get out of this hole." Mikee told her and fired a Shine Buster straight up. It shattered the ceiling as Mikee held Dawn's hand. They flew straight up and through the hole Mikee created, finally out of the ruins, and claiming the seventh Power Orb. Mikee landed and put Dawn back on the ground.

"Wow that was surely our own little adventure. I had fun, did you?" Dawn commented.

"If you include the Meta exhausting my limits and you getting beat up a bit, and then yeah, loads of fun." Mikee told her sarcastically. They both laughed as Mikee had to relax. Using the Aeros Dash exhausted all energy limits in his body, including his energy to move. He was lucky to fly them out of there, let alone firing another blast to the Meta.

"I'm not that beat-up." Dawn told him, "I've taken a lot harder."

"True. Still, let's get back to the Mansion, and relax a bit there. Maybe later, we can go, I don't know, out?" He asked, scratching the back of his head, even though it wasn't itchy. His face was turning red. Dawn turned a bit red too.

"Are you asking me, out on a date?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. That's what I'm asking. Would you like to?" He asked.

* * *

"Unfortunately, that's one thing you won't be going to." A voice told them. They both looked and saw Ganondorf walking towards them. Darkrai was behind him, looking ready to fight. Mikee shielded Dawn just in case.

"Ganondorf! What are you doing here?" Mikee yelled, getting ready to fight.

"I'm here to see if the Meta is operating exactly as planned. It failed to capture the Power Orb, but now that you have gathered all seven of them, it would be best if you handed them over." Ganon told them.

"The Power Orbs, hah! You won't take them! Dawn, take my hand, hurry!" Mikee demanded. Dawn grabbed it as the Power Orb of Dark appeared in Mikee's palm.

"You won't get away. You will serve me, just like you did when you killed your friends." Ganon told Mikee as he held the Power Orb of Dark.

"Shadow Warp!" Mikee yelled and in a flash, Dawn and Mikee were gone without a trace.

"Should we go after them?" Darkrai asked, being quiet.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling we'll see them again. His time of resisting me is coming to an end. Soon, I will have the world in my hands." The tyrant told his minion and opened a dark portal. Both villains went inside as the Meta burst out of the ground, looking furious.

There was a dark flash and Mikee appeared with Dawn on the Mansion's rooftop. Mikee absorbed the Power Orb of Dark again as he lied on the tile, exhausted. Even with the Power Orb's energy, it still exhausted him. They climbed down afterward, entering the Mansion.

Oddly, it was quiet, way too quiet. No one was talking or anything. Mikee felt a dark presence looming over the Mansion, as if something happened. "Hey, anyone here?" Mikee yelled.

He heard footsteps and saw Wolf clutching his right arm, which was bleeding. "Mikee, girl, there you are!" The former rival of Fox and Falco exclaimed and stumbled towards the two of them.

"Wolf, what happened?" Mikee asked.

"The villains, they attacked us. They brought everyone outside and then capturing them, using some sort of technology. We couldn't stop them, but I managed to get out alive." Wolf explained.

"Did anyone else make it out alive?" Dawn asked, running to help the injured animal. Mikee looked around, and things were left behind: tools, food, and even laser pistols. _Something doesn't seem right here._ Mikee thought until he heard Dawn scream. He ran to see Wolf shocking her with some sort of pistol.

"DAWN!" Mikee yelled and charged until he saw Bowser appear with a golden shell and black skin, firing a fist. Mikee was smashed out of the Mansion. He used the momentum to launch himself back into the Mansion and into Bowser. They both crashed through the other side, dragging into the ground.

Dark Samus appeared and threw her Grapple Beam at Mikee, delivering a powerful shock, making Mikee yell in agony. Bowser blew fire onto Mikee as well, adding to Mikee's misery.

"Mikee!" Dawn cried out as Wolf grabbed her.

"We have to girl, hit Mikee a bit more and let's go!" Wolf yelled and locked his arm around her neck while pressing several buttons on his wrist. A Landmaster appeared and the animal threw Dawn into the tank, sealing it shut. Wolf jumped in while catching a furious glance from Mikee. He aimed the tank's turret at the weakened hero and fired. Mikee was on the ground, near unconsciousness while being held by Dark Samus's Grapple Beam. He couldn't even move.

"If you want to save your little girl, you know where to find us and you know Ganon's demands." Wolf said over a loudspeaker set on the tank. Dark Samus and Bowser jumped on as they flew away. Mikee could hear Dawn's screams.

"D-D…" Mikee mumbled as he drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Well, ending it here. Thanks for reading!**

**Wow, all seven Power Orbs obtained. One to go, but now things are worse. As Foxpilot stated, Mikee screwed things up by saying things are going well. XD**

**Well, as for the late chapter, I'm currently going through college, so updates are slower.**

**Also, for the important things on mind, Labor Day is coming up, so I was wondering, would you guys ask all kinds of questions for the OC's? See, at the end of the series, I was going to post a smaller series called the Brawlers Q&A, where reviewers can post as many questions as they want on whatever they want, and they'll get around to asking them.**

**This small one is just the three OC's I use: Mikee, Dawn, and Meta. If you guys do participate, I will throw in Kari to answer any questions as well.**

**If you do participate, then the only rules is the questions cannot be anything M-Rated, but ask as many as you want. I'll post the answers and such in a talk show on Labor Day for the Labor Day special.**

**Thank you if you do participate! Remember, it can be about anything, but no dares.**

**List of Characters:**

**Mikee Aeros**

**Dawn Raiga**

**Meta**

**Kari**

**Post your questions in reviews!**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	15. Captured! The Fight of a Lifetime!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.**

**.MoonX: It's a possibility, but who knows? Besides, it took the Smashers a while before, but with two people who can sense its exact location, it is kind of easy, but now with Ganon is playing his hand in this series. **

**Foxpilot: WHAT? 9000? LOL. It seems pretty close to the end and the finale, but it seems. **

**Green-girl09: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it!**

**Chapter 15**

**Captured? The Fight**

**Of a Lifetime!**

* * *

"Dawn, wake up! Hurry!" Someone yelled from the room Dawn was in. She woke up in a sort of container with a blue lining. Dawn shook her head and saw the other Smashers in their own cylinder-like containers just like hers. They looked worried and tired.

"Huh?" She asked and then remembered that Wolf attacked them, and Mikee was hurt.

"Good, you finally woke up." A voice told them. The Smashers and Dawn looked as Ganondorf walked in, a grin spreading across his face.

"Ganon, when I get out of here, you'll regret doing this!" Link yelled, ramming the glass and getting burned.

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving at all. The Phazon Barriers are impenetrable. Nothing can cut through them or bust through." Ganon told them, seeing Samus trying to blast her way through.

"This isn't like you Ganondorf. You have the perfect opportunity to eliminate the Smashers right now, but instead you have us trapped here like animals. What are you really after?" Zelda asked.

"That is simple, princess. I'm after Mikee, that's all. On the contrary, I am eliminating you as we speak. At this very moment, the Phazon embedded within the glass is radiating its toxic elements into each of you. Soon, unless you can get away from it, you'll all revert into your trophy states. Well, almost all of you." Ganon told them, looking at Dawn.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked. Some of the Smashers looked terrified.

"You haven't witnessed it yet, have you? The Smashers and the Villains are similar in the way of we happen to die. If one of us sustains a fatal injury, we will never die. Instead, we transform into a figure on top of a golden disc. In this form, we slowly recover our injuries, but we cannot move, and the recovery is slow. The base of the trophy stand will resurrect the Smasher on it once it is golden colored. You are not a Smasher, and neither is Mikee. Once you take the fatal injuries, you will truly be removed from this world." Ganon told her.

"That's not true, Ganon! Mikee has participated in a Brawl, so he will revert back into a trophy state of his own." Fox told the tyrant.

"The girl hasn't, so she will die once the effects set in. I wonder how Mikee will take the grief." Ganon told them and left the room, laughing an evil laugh. Dawn looked around, now shocked that she was going to die in that chamber. _Mikee, where are you?_ She thought.

* * *

Ganon walked into a different room with windows. Outside was a sunset, and the other villains were there, looking a bit nervous, even the calm and steady Darkrai, who shook a little bit.

"Ganon, are you sure about this? I mean, all we had to do was kidnap them to make Mikee come here. You don't actually have to kill the girl." Bowser told him nervously.

"We need Mikee to be furious, and the grief of a love one will make him the greatest weapon of all time." Ganondorf told the fellow villains. An alarm suddenly started beeping.

"Mikee is just outside the base right now! He must have warped!" Wolf told Ganondorf. This didn't go along as planned for the tyrant. He wanted the Phazon effects to impact the Smashers before Mikee got here.

_This is ruining my original plan! Damn it, I'll resort to Plan B. _Ganon thought and pulled out from his pocket a dark green orb with a black etching of a leaf.

* * *

With the Smashers, they tried to smash through the Phazon barrier, but every time they tried, it ended up hurting them and spreading the radiation. Dawn even tried a couple of times, but her body was burning. This felt like having a really bad fever and fire all around your body while you were running out of energy.

"Dawn, stop. You'll speed the process of the corruption in your body. Soon, the Phazon will eventually kill you, and if it doesn't, Dark Samus will control you. She controls people corrupted by Phazon like she did to friends of mine. Once she takes over, then it's over for you." Samus told her.

"Well, there has to be a way to get out. I can't stand here and do nothing while Mikee gets hurt out there. He needs help!" Dawn told them and rammed the cage again. Mario laughed a bit, getting everyone's attention. It wasn't that common that Mario laughed.

"Mario, what's so funny?" Luigi asked, concerned about his laughter.

"It's just the fact about Mikee needing help. We asked him about the Burst Mode a few days back. He never answered Ike's question if he had one, and that got me guessing two things. One would be that he didn't have a Burst Mode, or two; he's hiding his true strength." Mario told his comrades, who seemed to understand. Dawn looked surprised and realized something.

"What if you're wrong Mario? We have seen the way Mikee fights, and he doesn't hold anything back. If he had a Burst Mode, wouldn't he use it already?" Falco asked, sitting down and looking worn out.

"Mikee does have one." Dawn told them. As soon as she ended her sentence, the floor beneath her opened up and she fell through with the Smasher's yells of concern fading as the floor sealed up above her. She hit the floor with her already weakened body as pain coursed through. She struggled to get back up and saw the six villains there. Darkrai walked up front and fired a flash of dark energy before Dawn faded into unconsciousness.

"Come on guys, we have to do something to save her!" Sonic told the Smashers. They were looking around their pods, searching for any weak points.

"Wait, I got it!" Fox yelled, making the Smashers look.

"What is it Fox?" Falco asked his friend.

"Easy. Mario, you have to use the Burst Mode and unleash all the energy you can. Once you do, the glass has to shatter from the overload of energy. If that works, then you can find a way to get us out!" Fox explained. Sonic, Pikachu, and Wario looked inspired as well to try it out.

"Okay, let me try." Mario told them. He closed his eyes despite the burning Phazon and yelled out as he became Super Mario, unleashing all the energy he could. The glass started to crack and then it finally broke, freeing Mario. "Yes! I did it!" The plumber yelled in glee.

"All right, my turn!" Sonic told Mario as the cobalt blue hedgehog glowed in a rainbow color and transformed to Super Sonic, unleashing all the Chaos energy he could, shattering the glass too. Pikachu rolled up in his Volt Tackle and broke through as well.

Wario on the other hand, didn't do so well, as the overweight rival simply let out a big fart to break out, but it failed as a brown cloud enveloped Wario. Ness and Lucas focused on their PK powers. Soon, the Smashers broke free from their individual prisons. They all nodded and left the room, going as fast as they could. They had to find Dawn and fast, despite their weak energies from breaking out.

* * *

The Smashers ran around the base, searching for Dawn as fast as they could. Mikee was going to arrive there at any time. Room after room, nothing was there. They were getting irritated as they continued onward, not finding anything. Not even a trace of the villains or Dawn.

"Geez, how can seven people be so hard to find?" Falco asked.

"We just have to keep looking. If we don't find her soon, then the villains will use her as trade bait for whatever Mikee has, and knowing Mikee, he'll give in." Fox told them, running down the hallways. The hallways split down into two hallways. One was labeled 'Exit', while the other was labeled 'Brig'.

"Now where? Mikee would be coming from the outside, so we just have to go out the exit." Fox told them, acting as a natural leader.

"Dawn could be in the Brig, and we can save her there. I'm guessing we can split up. One group can find Mikee while the other fights off the villains and saves Dawn. That way, we would kill two birds with one stone." Samus told them.

"That can work. All right, since it's the villains, Mario, Link, Pikachu, Samus, Kirby, and Fox can go fight the villains. The other Smashers can go find Mikee and get a ship to get everyone to safety. Sound good?" Falco asked them. The Smashers agreed on the plan and separated down the hallways.

The six Smashers entered a large room, which was simply a square room. There was barely any light at the four corners. They were pretty cautious, drawing weapons and made stances, getting ready to fight. The door they came in suddenly shut and the room shook. The walls were lowering and the ceiling opened up. They were outside at night now, which was at the top of the base.

"So, you finally got here." A voice told them. The Smashers looked at once and saw Bowser and Darkrai, standing there.

"Where's Ganondorf and Dawn?" Mario exclaimed, his hands glowing with a flame.

"Easy, they're after the others that just left for the exit. We're here to hold you off." Bowser told them. They glared at each other, ready to fight.

* * *

The other Smashers were led on by Meta Knight and Captain Falcon. They were running for the edge to get on their ships.

"Stop right there." Dark Samus shouted and fired out a beam to cut off their advance. The large group looked and saw Dark Samus and King Dedede jump in front. They stopped and aimed their weapons at the group of Smashers: Captain Falcon, Falco, Meta Knight, Ness, Lucas, Zelda, Peach, Pit, Marth, Ike, Snake, Sonic, Wario, Lucario, Ivysaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Yoshi, and Toon Link.

"Oh, you think you have the guts to challenge the great Captain Falcon? I will show you that I will own you with one punch." Captain Falcon taunted and charged up a Falcon Punch, but Dedede swung his hammer and smacked the bounty hunter out of the island.

"Wow, that's a new record." Dark Samus told the penguin, who looked pleased with his accomplishment.

"Something tells me you won't let us leave." Sonic asked.

"Nope, we're keeping you annoying Smashers on the island until Mikee comes. That way, you'll be finished once and for all!" Dedede declared, charging at the Smashers and holding his hammer up high. The Smashers scurried as the impact made a shockwave, tripping some of them. Dark Samus fired her beams at the tripped ones. Sonic dashed and axe-kicked the Phazon hunter, causing her to skid back.

"Come on, step it up!" Sonic taunted.

Dark Samus fired out more, until Ness leaped in front and absorbed the blasts using PSI Magnet. Lucas jumped above Ness and used PK Fire, which exploded on the hunter and sent her away. They continued fighting while Meta Knight combated with Dedede. Sword met hammer several times until Meta Knight was smashed into a pillar which collapsed from the force.

"Ha, I got you!" Dedede taunted and threw a Waddle Dee at Pit, who caught it as a surprise attack and was hit back. Lucario rushed in after, grabbing and successfully hit Dedede with a Force Palm. Meta Knight followed up with a Drill Rush and Pit fired off several arrows. Dedede recovered and charged his mechanized hammer to full strength. He smacked Lucario away pretty hard. Pit slashed the king several times with his bow sword until Dedede countered by throwing the angel into the ground. Meta Knight flew in and spun in a Mach Tornado, which sent Dedede flying.

"Is King Dedede usually this powerful?" Pit asked as he got back up.

"He has to be in order for the King to have a rematch with Kirby." Meta Knight told the angel as Lucario was smashed in their direction. They caught the Aura Pokemon as Dedede ran towards them.

* * *

With the other six Smashers, they were fighting Bowser in Burst Mode and Darkrai. Mario and Fox charged at Bowser. Fox dashed in his Fox Illusion and made Bowser flinch. Mario jumped and punched down on Bowser's head. Fox dashed in again, but Bowser spun around in his shell, hitting the fox away. Mario sent out a fireball while Bowser countered with his fire breath. Bowser vanished and slammed Mario away.

Darkrai was fighting off Link, Pikachu, Samus, and Kirby at once. Link and Kirby both charged in until the Pitch-Black Pokemon fell into the shadows and appeared behind Pikachu. Darkrai slashed at Pikachu, but missed thanks to the mouse's quick reflexes. Samus shot Darkrai with a powerful charge blast combined with Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack. Darkrai was stunned as Kirby jumped in and whacked the Dark Pokemon's head with a kick. Link followed up with several slashes.

After aiming both palms, Darkrai fired out Dark Pulse, sending the four of them back hard. Pikachu growled and leapt at Darkrai using Skull Bash, but the target side-stepped and made Pikachu hit the unaware Bowser, shocking and stunning the turtle, making it the perfect moment to finish up for Mario and Fox.

* * *

Back with Wolf and Ganondorf, they were at the other side of the base. They looked and saw a flying Captain Falcon fly by.

"Heh, looks like Dedede had his fun." Wolf commented, snickering at Falcon falling off the edge of the island.

"Hmph, it's about time, Mikee." Ganon said all of a sudden. Wolf turned around and saw Mikee there.

"You're pretty fast there. I thought Sonic was fast." Wolf told the warrior.

Mikee glared at Ganondorf and yelled, "Where are they?"

"The Smashers are currently fighting the others. Your friend, on the other hand, is right there." Ganon told Mikee and pointed to the end of the room, which had Dawn lying there, unconscious and injured.

"Dawn!" Mikee yelled and dashed there while Ganondorf and Wolf watched. He looked at her injuries, which were caused by some attack. He felt that her energy was dangerously low as well.

Mikee heard something charging up and a shine. He picked up Dawn in his arms and leaped to see a massive black arrow missed him and punch through the wall. Wolf held a huge sort of cannon, which looked a lot heavier than he did. It charged up and fired as Mikee dodged again. Wolf fired again and this time, it hit the ground in front of Mikee, causing a smokescreen. There was a bright blue light and Mikee rushed out in a white blur, slamming Ganondorf and Wolf aside and out of the base. Mikee used the Aeros Dash as he powered down. He blasted a hole through the steel wall and escaped with Dawn in his arms, who was still unconscious.

* * *

He ran and saw the other Smashers joining him with the run.

"Mikee! It's about time you came!" Sonic told him, looking a bit beat-up.

"I had to get Dawn. What happened to you guys?" Mikee asked them.

"We had some troubles of our own, but we stopped them. What about you? Did you fight Ganon and Wolf?" Link asked.

"No, I didn't harm them. They're not my fight. Besides, Wolf was using some sort of cannon on me. It shot out a powerful black arrow. Luckily, I didn't get hit by it, but it was able to punch through the steel walls." Mikee described.

The team reached everyone else as the seven Power Orbs surrounded Mikee. He unleashed a lot of energy and used Shadow Warp to teleport everyone out of there. The villains reached the edge after that.

"They got away." Darkrai reminded them.

Ganondorf laughed and held onto the orb he pulled out. The Meta appeared behind them, looking serious.

"Can you get the other Power Orbs and destroy the Smashers?" Ganon told the Meta.

"I will destroy Mikee only. No one else. That was the deal." Meta told them. Ganon nodded and threw the Power Orb to the Meta. It caught it with fast reflexes. The Meta took off towards the Mansion.

"Are you sure this will work?" Dark Samus asked.

"Prepare for tomorrow. We're going to launch our final attack." Ganon told the villains.

* * *

**Gasp, now things are sort of back to normal, but now things couldn't get any worse!**

**Yeah, the fight scenes were shorter, but I liked them. It was a bit rash, but what would happen to Mikee if he was hit with a Subspace Blaster? He would have became a trophy.**

**Read, Review, and Comment! The next chapter will be the Labor Day chapter! **

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	16. Darkrai's Dilema

**Foxpilot: Actually, no one except Mario achieved their Burst Modes yet. They only unleashed a ton of energy to bust out, except for Wario, who simply farted. Thanks for the comments! Who knows if it will come to an end? **

**.MoonX: Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you liked the fight scene!**

**Lolz: I'm glad you love my series!**

**Chapter 16**

**Darkrai's Dilemma**

* * *

Dawn woke up inside a dark room, which was simply a void of never-ending darkness. She was standing on something though, like a hard floor. Dawn started walking around, noticing that she could only see herself.

"Is anyone here? Where am I?" She yelled, hearing her voice echo.

"This is a simple dream, only I'm making it so that I can destroy you." Another voice told her. She looked and saw Darkrai emerge from the darkness.

"Darkrai!" Dawn yelled, making a stance for fighting.

"I'm going against all of Ganon's orders to do this though. This will be very nice for me, since I'll be taking all of your energy in this dream!" The Pitch-Black Pokemon declared and charged at her, his claw shrouded in shadowy energy. She blocked with her own hand covered in dark energy and jumped away. Darkrai kept coming in, trying to strike at Dawn, but she successfully blocked every time until a Dark Pulse was fired and she was hit head-on. The force of the blast knocked her on her back, skidding on a invisible floor. Darkrai aimed another Dark Pulse at her.

"Darkrai, stop it! What's the point in this fight?" Dawn asked, getting back up.

"There is no point, girl! There doesn't have to be a reason to fight!" Darkrai declared and fired numerous times. Dawn was able to hold her ground for a bit until Darkrai vanished into the darkness. She turned around and hit Darkrai in the face with her energy-infused fist, but it did nothing to the Pokemon.

"No effect?" She yelled as a Dark Pulse sent her flying again. Darkrai laughed to himself.

"No, this fight has a meaning, to me!" Darkrai yelled, charging at her and grabbed her. "How can you say this fight has no meaning? I am trying to end your life for my own benefit! Don't you want to save your own life? Fight back and stop boring me already!" Darkrai told her and started slashing her numerous times.

"We're both good! We shouldn't be fighting like this!" Dawn told Darkrai as he smashed her on the ground. She broke free from its grip. "You have to be under some sort of control or something. You're not acting like the Hero of Alimos Town that I've heard about from the Smashers I've heard about!" She told the Pokemon.

"Heh, I'm not? Who is this supposed Hero of Alimos Town?" Darkrai asked. He knew that it was him.

"I've heard everything from the Smashers. You alone saved the town from destruction by the deities of space and time. You saved tons of lives because of your deed! Now, this isn't like you at all!" Dawn told Darkrai.

Darkrai was silent for a moment and then growled. "I cannot stand you, talking as if you were her. WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO I'M SUPPOSED TO BE?" It roared and glowed in a Final Smash aura. Dawn gasped as Darkrai floated up.

"You need to smell the dead roses. That was the past." Darkrai told her.

* * *

At the Mansion, Mikee was sitting in the infirmary, waiting on Dawn's condition. Sonic, Mario, Link and Zelda were with him.

"So, Dawn's trapped in a nightmare?" Mikee asked.

"Yes, it's one of Darkrai's special abilities. Darkrai can lure anybody to a deep sleep and keep them in a nightmare where they never wake up." Zelda told him.

"Is there any way to wake her though?" Mikee asked.

"Not currently. See, before we used to find a Lunar Wing, which was a feather from a Pokemon named Cresselia, but recently, this Darkrai became a lot stronger, and the Lunar Wings doesn't work. We just have to wait it out." Mario told him, concern printed on his face. Mikee just turned to look at his closest friend, who was shutting her eyes tighter and slightly moving around. To Mikee, it looked like she was suffering.

_Damn that Ganondorf. He wants me simply to take over the world. I can't give in, but I can't let the people I care about suffer like this._ He thought and his fist clenched. He got up and looked at her one more time.

"I'm going to find Darkrai and get him to stop Dawn's nightmare." He told the Smashers in the room. He got up and left the room. The Smashers in the room looked at each other.

"Shouldn't someone go with him?" Zelda asked.

"Not this time. This is Mikee's fight, since it went personal. Besides, Samus, Pikachu, and Captain Falcon are going to be right behind him just in case he needs the help." Link answered.

Mikee was on Fox's Arwing while Fox flew over the ocean towards the Ancient Island. The ocean waves gleamed with the sun, which was high in the sky. It was a nice sight to behold. Just nearby enough so Mikee couldn't sense them was Samus's ship.

"All right Mikee, we're getting close. Are you sure you don't need the back-up?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, I don't need the help. Darkrai is my only target." He told Fox. Mikee soon saw the island up ahead. He let his arms out and fell off the Arwing as he dove straight for the island. He skidded along the dirt and flashed a thumbs-up to Fox, who flew away. He nodded and ran ahead towards the base with Samus and team quietly behind him.

* * *

With Dawn, she was still battling Darkrai, but it was at a standstill. Darkrai glared at her and still had his back turned. Darkrai still shone in his Final Smash aura. "I was described as the hero of my town that I protected. Even though I was me, I was still a hero to the one I cared for. I protected the town because I wanted the one I cared for to live in a safe place." Darkrai admitted. His voice cracked a bit.

"But, she eventually passed away, and the town saw me as a dark monster. They treated me like a monster, because of what I am. I am a Pokemon that brings nightmares. I can't help it. It was until Ganondorf showed up. He offered me a life where I can get my revenge on people who assumed I was evil because of what I am!" Darkrai told her.

_Now I get it. That's why Darkrai is doing this._ Dawn thought.

"I never said anything because I don't want people to know about the hero side. That was in the past, and the present just gets better and better for me! You have no idea what it feels like, being assumed and treated like a monster when you're truly not! All the insults, the disrespect, everything because I had no one to acknowledge me for who I am!" Darkrai yelled and held both palms in the air. He yelled out as black lightning struck Darkrai and a huge bright light enveloped the Pokemon. Dawn could only block in reaction as the light covered throughout the realm.

* * *

In another realm, a bright light shone through darkened skies. A figure with red eyes saw the glow. A smirk came across its face.

* * *

"Ganondorf was the only one who accepted me for who I am!" Darkrai told Dawn in a darker voice than before. Dawn cleared her eyes and saw something now.

"I wanted to see life through the villain's side for once! I've never felt so alive! So real! You're mental if you think this is some kind of control! Ganon didn't do a thing on me! What you're seeing now, IS the real me!" Darkrai yelled. Darkrai had a new form. Instead of the black, it was a midnight blue. It also had blood red eyes and sharper claws.

_His power, a Burst Mode! It's just like Bowser's…_Dawn thought and stanced. "I'm surprised Darkrai. I would tell you that I know how you feel, but I don't think words are going to get through to you at this point. I'll have to fight you; but, not because I had to in order to save my own life. I'll fight you, because I know you can do better. You can still be a good guy, and no longer be hated. With all the power in me, I'll make sure you see that!" Dawn yelled and charged her fists to have a massive concentration of dark energy.

Darkrai merely laughed and said, "Even if it is useless, at least you're going to try now. Come on Dawn, you've kept me waiting long enough! FIGHT ME!" The Pitch-Black Pokemon yelled and cackled in laughter while charging with his claws. Dawn charged too, firing a fist.

* * *

Mikee dashed onward towards the base on the Ancient Island. He jumped to the ceiling of the base and looked around for any entrance. _Geez, nothing could go wrong. How wrong I was._ Mikee thought, referring back then as he couldn't find anything to get through. He looked on the floor and charged his fist. _Guess I'll create my own opening!_ Mikee thought and held his fist up high.

A sudden kick in the face stopped him as he was sent away from the building. A hammer-fist smashed him into the ground. He was being pummeled by a fast foe. The Power Orbs soon fell out of him as Mikee saw it was the Meta once again. The Power Orbs glowed as they floated around the Meta.

"Finally, I have achieved perfection!" The Meta yelled as Mikee saw the eight Power Orbs gathering around the machine, causing it to shine. It finally became Perfect Meta. It unleashed enough energy to pierce the clouds above him.

"What the heck?" Samus yelled from her ship as it shook from the massive release. They couldn't get close enough from the sudden release.

Perfect Meta glared at Mikee and laughed as the warrior rose back up. They both glared at each other. Mikee didn't look scared, but angry.

"So, that was why you were flying towards my direction the recent times." Mikee said outloud.

"Yes, now, I finally have the power to defeat you once and for all! I've let you live for far too long, and that will change today!" Perfect Meta yelled.

"Yes, I agree." Mikee said as energy formed around him. He was glowing and he looked at the Meta. "I've let you live long enough! It's time I put an end to you too, Meta! Let's go!" Mikee yelled as he shone and unleashed his own energy. The Smashers saw Mikee shining and having blue streaks in his once-brown hair.

"That's the Burst Mode!" Captain Falcon told Samus and Pikachu. They watched in awe as he prepared himself.

"So, what? It's the Burst Mode. It compares almost to nothing to the Perfect Mode!" Meta yelled. Mikee smirked and looked at the Meta.

"Less chatting, more fighting." Mikee declared and opened his mouth. He fired out a huge white beam at the Meta. It simply stood there and took the full impact, exploding over a fraction of the island. After the smoke cleared, the Meta still floated with no scratches. Mikee growled and vanished instantly, reappearing and slamming the Meta in the head with a straight kick. It only shook the Meta a bit. Mikee continued to disappear and reappear all around the Meta, firing punches and kicks, but they hardly did any effect on the Perfect Meta.

With a huge blast, the Meta blew Mikee away and flew towards Mikee with two beams in his palms. He threw them and they exploded on Mikee, crashing the warrior across the ground. With its two blades, the Meta appeared behind Mikee and slashed through him, injuring the warrior badly in Burst Mode. Mikee rose back up still, but almost fell down.

"You're still weak, after all this time. I figured I didn't have to defeat you in a matter of thirty seconds, but it just proves how pathetic you've become. You're nothing, just like your pathetic friend." The Meta told him.

Mikee cackled in dark red energy. He roared and exploded in energy. This time, he transformed into his DeathPhoenix form. He roared and with its eight wings, threw them at the Meta, who grabbed and blocked each of his strikes. Mikee charged and fired his claw, but the Meta dodged and slammed him away as he was sent in the air. The Meta flew up and with a huge energy ball, rammed Mikee with it and crashed him into the ground.

"This is ridiculous, Mikee can't even hurt the new Meta! Come on, let Captain Falcon Falcon PAWNCH the Meta! That will kill the Meta!" Captain Falcon told Samus.

"Do you see that power? The Meta is way too powerful! If Mikee can't land a hit, then-Wait! I have an idea!" Samus exclaimed and turned the ship around to fly away from the battle.

* * *

**Yeah, my shortest chapter yet. Has a lot of stuff going on though. Now, the battles draw closer.**

I apologize for the slow update, but I'm currently going through college, but still updating though. As for the Labor Day Special, I'll wait until the end to publish it.

Favorite Part: Mouth Laser. I'MA FIRIN MA LAZOR! BWAA!

**Yes, Darkrai is the same one from the Pokemon Movie. That's why he can talk. XD**

**Anyway, lolz gave me quite an idea for one-shots. You guys expect a S.O.G Brawl story coming soon. Thanks for the idea!**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	17. Pikachu's Dedication

**.MoonX: The Ancient Island still remains after the whole Subspace event. Everything returns back to normal after the event.**

**Foxpilot: Yes, Phazon is not your friend. It never is, unless you're Dark Samus.**

**Green-girl: Thanks for the review! As always, you guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smash Bros. Need I say more?**

**Chapter 17**

**Pikachu's Dedication**

* * *

There were several explosions at the Ancient Island facility. Mikee skidded on the ground and threw a huge beam at the Meta, who simply re-directed it away. It charged at Mikee, grabbing its wing and lifting him off the ground. Mikee used his other wing to smash the Meta away, but all it did was push away the robot. It rebounded and drove Mikee into the ground, causing debris to go everywhere. Mikee roared and charged again only to be sent back into the same crater. He got back up and continued charging at the Meta. They kept fighting each other over and over again.

Mikee leapt above the Meta and tried hammer-fisting the robot, but it dodged and struck back at Mikee with its sword, slashing at his body. Mikee crashed on the ground again, breathing hard. He saw the Meta charge and drove him across the landscape, causing a long dust cloud to emerge. After it cleared, Mikee was lying there as he struggled to get up.

_Damn it, Meta is winning, and I can't keep this up any longer. Come on, I need more power! _Mikee thought and roared as loud as he can.

Suddenly, he hit a small dizzy spell, as his entire body grew weak. He collapsed on the ground.

_Good thing your buddies will be here in a matter of minutes. I know you're one to be so headstrong, but maybe receiving more power would be bad for you and for the world._ A sinister voice told him. It was female as he recovered from his dizzy spells.

_What the heck was that? I have heard that voice from somewhere, but I know it can't be Kari. It couldn't be anyone I know; and what did she mean by receiving more power would be bad for me and the world? It has to be my conscious. Come on, I need more strength! _Mikee thought hard as he rose back up.

* * *

In a separate world, the same figure who saw Darkrai watched Mikee from a small portal. It was black all over with blood red eyes. She was laughing to herself. "I warned him. Ha, oh well, seeing Mikee let himself go is really fun to watch." She said to herself.

There were battle cries coming from her left. She looked into a shining light. "Oh, I forgot those two were here." She stated.

Inside the light, it was Dawn and Darkrai's battle. She back-flipped from several Dark Pulses that the Pokemon sent out. Darkrai charged towards her, aiming a diagonal slash. Dawn pivoted around it and slammed the Pitch-Black Pokemon away. With her dark fists, she unleashed a big flurry of fists that damaged Darkrai until it unleashed a field of dark energy.

Darkrai returned the punches by unleashing a huge dark beam towards Dawn. She fired out her own dark beam and both attacks were at a stand-off until she leaped out of the way. _Okay, let's see if I can do this correctly._ Dawn thought and focused her energy. She glowed in a Final Smash aura and felt the energy rush. Darkrai watched as she vanished and reappeared in front of the Pokemon. She fired an uppercut and leapt above Darkrai.

"Dark Finisher!" She yelled and unleashed a whole combo on Darkrai. After hammer-fisting the Pokemon down onto the ground, she noticed it was gone. She gasped and looked around quickly.

An explosion took place and Darkrai sent her away. There was something odd about Darkrai this time. It has an aura similar to a Final Smash, but it was black. She couldn't move as Darkrai charged once more.

A black figure appeared in between the two. Darkrai ceased and Dawn got back up. The shadowy figure was pretty big, but made of energy. She looked back and forth between the two. Darkrai charged up a huge blast and aimed it at the intruder. The figure started spinning really fast as Dawn and Darkrai both closed their eyes.

* * *

Samus was still directing the ship towards the Mansion. _We have to find Sonic and Mario. Hopefully, they still have the Chaos Emeralds and the Star Spirits on them. If they do, Mikee can probably absorb them and have power either equal or close to the Power Orbs. Hopefully, Mikee will then have enough strength to take down the Meta, but will it be enough, or will it overload him? I'm not sure…_ Samus thought as she continued flying. Her memories went back to Dark Samus from back then. She was always after Phazon, or more power instead. In the end, it just destroyed Dark Samus, or so she thought.

"Samus, I hate to interrupt, but isn't that Sonic down there?" Captain Falcon asked Samus. She broke from her thoughts and looked down from the ship's window. There, she saw a trail of dust and a blue blur. _Yeah, that's Sonic, but he's running towards the direction of Mikee. Why? _The bounty huntress thought and directed the ship towards the hedgehog.

Pikachu jumped to the top of the ship and held on as Samus drove closer. "Pika Pika! _Sonic, over here!_" Pikachu called out. The hedgehog looked and saw the ship.

"Hey guys! There you are!" Sonic greeted and jumped on the ship. He joined the three other Smashers.

"Sonic, what's the rush?" Samus asked.

"Easy, back at home, the other villains are attacking! I ran this way because Ganondorf wasn't there! Master Hand told me to come this way to help you guys!" The hedgehog answered.

"The Mansion is under attack?" Captain Falcon asked in shock.

"Pika Pi Pika Pikachu! _That's kind of what he said you idiot._" Pikachu told Falcon. Too bad no one understood Pokemon.

"Don't worry, do you have the Chaos Emeralds?" Samus asked.

"Of course, it has to go with my Final Smash of course." The hedgehog answered.

"All right, you need to help Mikee right now. The Meta gathered all eight of the Power Orbs and Mikee has resorted to his DeathPhoenix form. I figure if he absorbed the Chaos energy, he could match powers with the Meta. We'll fly you there now." Samus told Sonic. He nodded as she turned around and flew towards the island again until there was a sudden light from the ground. The ship's sensors were reacting to the massive energy outside the Hyrule Temple grounds.

"What's going on? It's an energy substance being released!" The bounty hunter exclaimed and ran to check the sensors. It was a bright white light, and then two figures fell out of it. The ship landed near-by and looked at the two figures.

* * *

_Heh heh heh ha! You had your fun in my world. Let's see what happens next leaving you here._ The figure thought and closed the light.

"Dawn?" Sonic asked, walking towards her. "Hey, Dawn!"

She got up and shook her head. "Sonic? Guys?" She asked.

"I thought you were at the Mansion. What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Well, it looks like we escaped that dream. PERFECT! Look, more people to kill! This is great!" Darkrai yelled and unleashed a ton of energy at once, making Dawn almost fall.

"Is that Darkrai?" Samus asked.

"It looks different." Captain Falcon pointed out.

"Yeah, Darkrai has a Burst Mode similar to Mario and Bowser." Dawn told the Smashers. Darkrai approached them.

"So, are you ready to die?" Darkrai exclaimed. The Smashers prepared for battle until Pikachu jumped in front, sparking electricity from his cheeks. Darkrai looked a bit surprised.

"Pika, Pika Pikachu Pi! _Darkrai, you're not supposed to kill humans! It's not the Pokemon way!_" Pikachu told Darkrai.

"So, what's your point? I'll take you all on at one time! You can't escape a chance like this." The Pitch-Black Pokemon taunted to the Smashers.

"Very well, Captain Falcon will own you with one well-aimed Falcon Punch!" Captain Falcon shouted, punching the air in his excitement.

"I guess we have no choice. Dawn, you and Sonic go find Mikee. He's going to need your help." Samus told them. Sonic shook his head as he got ready.

"No way! I'm going to help in this battle! Dawn, you have to find Mikee and fast, he needs your help in defeating the Meta!" Sonic told her.

"Guys, you're all much faster than me. It would make more sense if you went to find him." She asked.

"Mikee left for Ancient Island to deal with Darkrai so he could wake you up, but if he sees that you're awake, he'll retreat back to the Mansion. Don't worry, we'll catch up after we deal with Darkrai." Samus told her.

"Now, we will take care of you! Not one man can defeat me! I shall show you that no one can defeat the high and mighty Captain Falcon!" He declared to Darkrai. The Smashers and Dawn sweat dropped as Darkrai laughed and stopped his energy.

"Not one man can best you huh? Didn't King Dedede, the worst leader in history, simply smack you halfway across this world with one swing?" Darkrai asked. Captain Falcon gulped and Darkrai vanished and smashed Falcon aside.

"Besides, I'm way more powerful than Dedede."

"Damn, Pikachu, let's go!" Samus yelled and aimed her cannon. Pikachu jumped on top of the cannon, charging a lot of electricity. Her beams were now electricified in strength.

"Dawn, hurry up and go! Stop Mikee from using DeathPhoenix and give him these!" Sonic told her and from his body came the seven Chaos Emeralds. They gathered around Dawn and she nodded.

"Fine, but don't let Darkrai beat you guys too." She said and ran off towards the island. The four Brawlers charged at Burst Mode Darkrai, ready to fight.

* * *

Darkrai began first by firing Dark Pulses to match the electrified beams of Samus and Pikachu's combination. Sonic rushed in his spinball and rammed Darkrai in the back. Captain Falcon kicked Darkrai up in the air, which followed to Pikachu's Iron Tail smashing the Dark Pokemon down.

Darkrai vanished and grabbed Falcon's arm. He threw the bounty hunter towards the hedgehog and vanished to appear behind Pikachu, who was away from Samus. Both of them were almost back-to-back, waiting for the other to make a move. Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt, but Darkrai kicked the Mouse Pokemon in the air.

It was until Samus hit Darkrai with a charge beam. He landed on the floor, laughing his head off and getting back up. He waited as Pikachu charged up a Skull Bash.

"This Pokemon won't stay down!" Falcon yelled and aimed a Falcon Punch. Darkrai vanished as Pikachu and Falcon gasped. Their targets were each other. Pikachu and Falcon both stopped as Darkrai reappeared with fully charged Dark Pulses in both palms. He fired at both of them, injuring both Pokemon and human.

"Come on, keep fighting me, this is so entertaining!" Darkrai yelled as Sonic punched Darkrai away. Samus finished up by meteor smashing the Pokemon into the ground. Sonic and Samus both charged at the Dark Pokemon. It got up and charged up Shadow Claw. It unleashed it at the right timing, smashing both of them away.

"Samus, Sonic!" Captain Falcon yelled out as Darkrai appeared and rammed him into the ground. As Sonic got back up, Darkrai threw the hedgehog against the wall. Pikachu dashed to try and save his friend, but Darkrai grabbed the Pokemon and fired a close-range blast, terribly injuring the Pokemon. Darkrai's eyes glinted as it approached Pikachu. It was going to kill the Pokemon.

Captain Falcon elbowed Darkrai and grabbed the Dark Pokemon. "Samus, do it now!" Falcon yelled. She got up and nodded, adjusting her cannon as she glowed in a Final Smash. She aimed her strongest attack: the Zero Beam. She unleashed its full fury towards Darkrai and Captain Falcon.

Darkrai broke free and vanished in time as the beam's full impact hit Falcon. He crashed into the ground, unconscious after the blast. Pikachu looked disappointed and furious as Darkrai appeared behind Samus in her Zero Suit. Darkrai was glowing in its own Final Smash as well. He laughed like a maniac and smashed the vulnearable hunter in the air. It leaped up and surrounded the hunter in darkness.

"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Darkrai boomed as he continued to slash at Samus. After the slashing, she was badly hurt until Darkrai blasted her into the ground.

* * *

"Samus, NO!" Sonic yelled as she fell unconscious and bleeding badly. Sonic charged in as Pikachu stood there, shocked and angry.

_Darn it all! He's too powerful as a legendary Pokemon! Even if I use my Final Smash, he'll dodge me and use it against Sonic! How could I fail for Samus?_ Pikachu thought. His memories trailed back to the Subspace Event. Samus rescued Pikachu from the Primids back then, and from there, Pikachu vowed to protect her. He helped her during the fight with Ridley, and with the Bomb Factory, and still he helps, but now, Darkrai was smashing Sonic's face in.

Pikachu's heart beat increased a bit. _No, I will not let Darkrai harm my master any longer!_ Pikachu yelled in his thoughts and glowed in a vibrant Final Smash aura. Darkrai and the other Smashers noticed the Pokemon's effort.

"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pi, Pikachu Pi, Pikachu! Pikachu PikaCHU! _All right, it's time I put an end to you! I vowed to protect my master! You will no longer harm my master or my friends, so I'll use everything at my disposal!_" Pikachu yelled.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" Darkrai asked, looking determined.

"Pikachu, Pika Pi. _Oh you'll see. Just don't run away when it happens._" Pikachu said, excited. Pikachu yelled out and spun in its Final Smash, but this time, the Volt Tackle stood there as the aura was still around Pikachu. Several bolts of lightning struck the ball of electric energy and Pikachu yelled out as a bright light enveloped the area they were fighting in.

After the light vanished, everyone stared in shock.

"WHAT?" Darkrai exclaimed.

"Wow." Sonic said in amazement.

"Why didn't…Pikachu…use that earlier?" Falcon asked, barely getting up.

_Pikachu…_Samus thought.

Pikachu now floated in the air, completely different from before. Instead of having yellow fur, it had ocean blue fur, crimson red cheeks, two thunderbolt-shaped tails, sharper ears and claws, and clear aqua blue eyes. Pikachu was glaring at Darkrai, ready to fight.

* * *

**Well, CLIFFHANGER!**

**Wow, all this in one day. I'm determined to finish this series so that I can move on to the epic sequel that I'm planning!**

**Wow, Mikee can't seem to defeat Perfect Meta, but at least Dawn's back, and has claimed a Final Smash of her own.**

**Now, the Smashers face off against Darkrai with a new surprise.**

**By the way, Pikachu reminds me of Mikee in some ways. XD**

**Anyway, read, review, and all that stuff.**

**Also, as a special treat, I've been getting into spriting like crazy. I already have several pics of Mikee and Dawn (Well, more of Mikee, but in hedgehog form), and he's on Photobucket. If you look under PerfectPhoenix, then you'll find at least three pics: One of the S.O.G Brawlers cover, one of Mikee's Burst Modes, and one of the S.O.G Brawler cast at the movies. **

**I would post links if I knew how, and as a treat, I would like to sprite you reviewers for being such dedicated fans and be in the final project. Just PM me this time. I can sprite and edit the following characters:**

**Mario**

**Luigi**

**Peach**

**Bowser**

**Link**

**Zelda (Melee and Brawl)**

**Ganondork (Ganondorf)**

**The Axem Rangers (From Super Mario Bros Z)**

**The Koopa Bros (SMBZ)**

**Sonic**

**Shadow**

**Knuckles**

**Tails**

**Amy**

**Mega Man (X and classic)**

**Pikachu**

**Kirby**

**Meta Knight**

**Yoshi**

**Mecha Sonic (Normal and Metal, and Super)**

**King Dedede**

**These I can do, just ask for different custom colors, and I'll respond as soon as I can.**

**~PerfectPhoenix**

**~Next Sprite Project: The Smashers in Town**


	18. Darkness Taking Over

**Foxpilot: *plays through Brawl again* Oh, now I noticed. It's too late now. : P**

**.MoonX: Thanks for the comment! This chapter will really shake the lot of you. Now, playing through Brawl again, yeah, the Isle of the Ancients was destroyed. **

**Fairorie: Thanks for choosing this story as your favorite!**

**Chapter 18**

**Darkness Taking**

**Over**

* * *

Back on the Isle of the Ancients, Mikee was on the ground, growling and hurt. His eight wings were on the ground, slumping. Perfect Meta remained in the air with barely a scratch on its armor and energy still flowing. The area around them was torn apart with craters everywhere. Trees were snapped in half, and there were still fires burning.

_Damn it all, the DeathPhoenix isn't helping at all like it did before. It is probably because before, Ganondorf added more power to it. That's why it's like this, but usually, my rage fuels it, but now it feels too weak. Come on, damn it!_ Mikee thought as he rose back up, stumbling a bit.

"Is this it? I thought this battle was going to be a great one. You are weak and you cannot stop me no matter how hard you tried." The Meta told him.

"Aeros Dash!" Mikee roared and vanished. The Meta simply shined and everything went black. It saw Mikee charging at him with a charged up claw, but he was going so slow. The Meta pointed a palm and fired out a huge beam of energy, sending Mikee crashing further into the ground.

Dawn was racing towards the Isle of the Ancients when she saw Mikee's explosion. She also sensed Mikee's energy dreadfully low. "No, I have to hurry!" She told herself and took off in the sky. As soon as she reached high enough in the sky, she saw a huge smoke plume. The Meta was floating there, looking proud of its attack. Dawn looked further inside, and Mikee was collapsed and hardly moving. She gritted her teeth and glared at the Meta.

After the smoke cleared, Mikee was barely getting back up. He looked like he was on the verge of collapsing. The Meta laughed and aimed another blast.

"Die!" It yelled.

Mikee aimed his palm and tried to muster up enough energy to make a beam, but all that came out were sparks. Suddenly, the Meta yelled out in pain as Dawn slammed him with a direct fist. The Meta crashed into another crater caused by the machine itself. Mikee saw that she was glowing and having golden hair. _What the heck? Dawn unlocked the Perfect Mode?_ He thought.

The Meta unleashed a lot of energy and charged at her, but she vanished and hammer-fisted the robot down onto the ground. She reappeared at the Meta's side and slammed him away into the last of the unsnapped trees. She aimed her hands and fired out tons of beams with dark streaks. The Meta looked and exploded with the beams. Dawn noticed that it stopped and dashed over to Mikee.

"Dawn, where did you get all that power?" Mikee asked, still injured greatly. She smiled until a sudden force smashed her aside. Mikee gasped as she was sent towards the Meta and both exploded. It was Ganondorf who appeared as his Warlock Fist powered up again. The tyrant charged and punched Dawn away as well as Perfect Meta. It grabbed Dawn by the neck and charged another punch.

"Don't TOUCH HER!" Mikee yelled and with the last of his strength, vanished and smashed Ganon away from Dawn and shielded her. He was still weakened though, and on the verge of collapsing. "If you want to fight, fight me instead!" He demanded.

"Don't worry, I will not fight. On one condition, that you finally give in to me. Your time of disobedience has finally come and gone, Phoenix." Ganon told him.

"I told you, I'll never-"Mikee yelled until the tyrant interrupted.

"Ah, ah, ah. You might want to be careful when you're going against me. Remember, you're not alone here." Ganon told him and glanced at Dawn. Mikee turned around and looked at her worried face and turned to face Ganondorf, but he was gone. Even the Meta looked surprised.

"Ganon! You better not!" Mikee yelled to the sky.

"Oh, but this is all up to you, Phoenix. There are so many ways I can do this. Should I come at you at your blind spot, or should I take the life of your loved one behind you, and watch you drown in your sorrow? Maybe I'll be nice, and take all three of you back to the base. At least you won't be alone that way. It makes no difference how I do this. What matters is your final choice. So, what will you do, Phoenix?" Ganondorf told him.

Mikee growled and fell down to one knee. _Damn it, just damn it all. I can't survive any more attacks. DeathPhoenix and my Burst Mode have been exhausted to their limits._ He thought. He grabbed Dawn and threw her away from the field. _Sometimes, I hate having bonds._ Mikee finished as she recovered from the toss.

"Dawn, get out of here! Get going! Urgg!" He moaned as an invisible force grabbed him. Dawn wanted to rush in to help, but she knew, even with the Chaos Emeralds, she didn't stand a chance.

"Don't worry; I'll get rid of everything for you right now. I'd say it's wasted on all these pathetic lives that limited your powers, so why be someone you're not?" Ganon asked, revealing himself.

"Mikee, don't listen to him!" Dawn yelled, noticing the Meta not doing anything either. It just watched Ganon.

Ganondorf lifted Mikee to the air with one hand on his chest. "He doesn't have to listen, because I'm going to make him understand." He told the both of them. Dark spheres started gathering around Ganondorf and Mikee.

"Mikee is a vile beast, a very powerful monster, and my greatest weapon. There is nothing else he could be, because this world will always see him as a monster and never allow him to be anyone else! Our lives are forced on us, because of our actions in the past, and no one will ever see anything other than the evil villains that we are." Ganon spoke.

All the dark spheres started to force themselves into Mikee as he yelled out in pure agony. "So, we shall control this world, and remake it in my own image! That way, we can truly be free to be who we want to be!" Ganon yelled as Mikee's agonizing yells echoed through the entire island.

* * *

At the Mansion, things weren't looking good. Everything was starting to get destroyed. Dark Samus, King Dedede, and Bowser were still fighting the Smashers there, successfully knocking out the weaker Smashers and leaving the fight to Mario, Luigi, Snake, Lucario, Pit, Fox, Falco, and several others. They were getting pummeled by Bowser's Burst Mode and the constant Phazon attacks.

It was their fight until they felt a dark presence in the air. Even form the Mansion, they could hear Mikee's yell of pain. "Mikee!" Mario exclaimed. He looked back at the three villains.

"What is Ganondorf up to?" Link asked, glaring at the villains.

"This is new; Ganon just said he was going to use Mikee as a weapon. Nothing like this!" Bowser told them.

"We have to go help him! Something terrible is going to happen, I can feel it." Zelda told them.

"I don't think so! You Smashers are going to stay here!" Dark Samus told them and aimed her cannon on them. Mario vanished and so did Bowser as both collided in mid-air. Mario drew his hammer and banged the Koopa on the head, sending Bowser into the ground. Mario dove in until Bowser countered with his fire breath, burning Mario. Luigi jumped in the battle by using his Luigi Missile and sending the Koopa King to the side. Mario and Luigi high-five each other while Bowser unleashed Burst Mode.

The others were fighting the other villains until there was a sudden explosion. The entire group saw Wolf's Arwing stopping the battle. The wolf jumped out of the Arwing, and looked at both sides.

"Everyone, listen up. I checked my scanners on this whole event. Ganon is planning to use Mikee as a weapon to face off against Master Hand and Crazy Hand! The energy being gathered by Ganon is far too great. If he succeeds, then this world will crumble from all the energy being used. I hate to be going against my paycheck, but we have to stop Ganon before he uses Mikee!" Wolf explained.

"Stop Mikee? That'll be easy. Let's go then!" Bowser said and started running in the direction of the island. Dark Samus and Dedede chased afterward. The Smashers agreed oddly, but Link and Zelda stayed behind. Link looked a bit worried though.

"Zelda, before we go, whatever happens, if things get dangerous, I want you to get as far away as possible; the last thing I want is for you to get hurt, like last time with the Meta." Link told the princess.

"Link, last time, we faced an enemy we knew nothing about. This time, it's like a match with Mikee. I'm sure with our powers, we can overcome him." Zelda told Link.

"I know we can, but Ganon will be there too, so we can take care of both of them. Only if things get dangerous, then use Fayore's Wind to get out of the battle. I only want you to be safe." The Hero told the princess. She smiled at him.

"You and Mikee are alike. You both want to protect the ones you care about. That's what is great about the both of you." Zelda said and started for the other Smashers.

Link followed after, thinking about Mikee. _Both of us, alike? Well, now that I think about it, we are somewhat. We both defend the ones we care about the most. He also has a decent respect for others. He wasn't going to fight Ganondorf because he knew that's my fight. We better hurry up then._ Link thought.

* * *

Back on Hyrule Temple, Pikachu yelled out as his Volt Tackle grew in strength and he transformed into his newest form, but the Pokemon knew how he obtained this new form.

"_The Burst Mode, from what I've heard, is ascension of power that's achieved through sheer willpower and determination. Not many can do it because of all the training it takes to perfect it. It surprises me that someone like Mario can do it." I remembered a few days back._

_Ever since I heard about that, I was pretty skeptical at first. I didn't believe you could do anything like that. I was, until I saw Mikee use it for the first time right after we first encountered the Meta. When he first used it, I saw that he focused on his anger and rage inside into one spot, giving him all that power. Either way, I was fascinated by the display._

_Mario, I saw that Mario had the same potential to unlock a Burst Mode, that ascension to power just like Mikee, because he wanted to protect Princess Peach. He wouldn't rest until his beloved princess was safe from harm._

The scene in Pikachu's mind flashed back to the time when Pikachu was using Volt Tackle in the training field.

_I thought the need to protect was all I needed to ascend, but, I just couldn't ascend! I had my will to protect my mistress; I didn't want anything to hurt her. How can my will to protect her not work like Mario or Mikee? That's when I began to think about the Burst Mode ascension again. _

_The Burst Mode ascension, as Mikee described, is achieved through sheer willpower and determination. It's not by just wanting the power; you have to train for it. So, I thought about what I can do to get myself stronger. I thought of my electric attacks and how I would be at my best when I was using Volt Tackle; my Final Smash. So, after figuring that, I began to try different things._

_What if I used __two__ Final Smashes at one time?_

* * *

Pikachu came back in his new form. Darkrai looked pleased at Pikachu's new power. "So, you have a Burst Mode too?" Darkrai asked.

_With the power of over one million volts, I finally made the transformation, or Burst Mode. Personally, I like to call it, 'Volt Pikachu!'_

"That's great! It's way more fun for me!" Darkrai yelled and unleashed a ton of energy.

_I may look tough, but I haven't been in this form often. I'm not sure how long I can last. So, this is my real moment of truth. Will I be able to destroy Darkrai, before I run out of energy?_ Pikachu finished thinking and vanished within a flash of lightning. The powered mouse was behind Darkrai in that flash. Darkrai growled and fired a Shadow Ball, but Pikachu vanished in another flash.

He appeared and hit Darkrai numerous times on its side and smashed the legendary Pokemon away. After Darkrai recovered, Pikachu appeared behind it and smashed the Pokemon in the air. After using a combination of Quick Attack and Iron Tail, Darkrai was on the ground. After getting back up, Darkrai laughed and vanished away from Pikachu, getting ready for his next attack.

Pikachu stood there for a few seconds and appeared next to Darkrai, charging up a Spark attack. He unleashed its full force, knocking Darkrai in the air. It roared and transformed into pure energy. Pikachu unleashed a lot of electrical energy and charged, both colliding at high speeds and pushing each other back. It grew in furiousity until Pikachu knocked Darkrai down again. The Pitch-Black Pokemon growled and fired a sudden Dark Pulse. Pikachu expected it and leaped over it, using Quick Attack several times on Darkrai.

Pikachu charged up more electricity and unleashed a lot of energy. This time, Pikachu was cackling electricity all around and he floated in the air. Pikachu flew and rammed Darkrai with a head-butt and whacked it several times with an electrifying Iron Tail. After Darkrai landed, Pikachu smashed it in the air. He blinked and unleashed a huge Thunder attack, sending the Pokemon skidding into the ground. After hitting Darkrai once more, Pikachu grabbed the Pokemon and delivered a huge electric shock over and over again until Pikachu slammed Darkrai away once again.

The three injured Smashers looked in awe and amazement. Darkrai crashed on the ground and barely got back up.

"Grr, no! This isn't right! How can I be losing to a Pikachu?" It yelled and its vision blurred a bit. Pikachu stood in front of the legendary Pokemon and then suddenly vanished. "WHAT? Where did that rodent go?" Darkrai yelled, almost succumbing to its weak energy. The other Smashers looked around.

"Heh." Sonic said and flashed Darkrai a thumbs-up.

"WHAT?" Darkrai shouted and looked up. Pikachu was there cackling a huge amount of energy. It held up a huge blast with his paws.

"PIKACHU! _Time for you to go!_" Pikachu yelled and threw the blast at Darkrai who only watched as the blast hit him. The Smashers all guarded as the blast exploded with debris flying everywhere.

* * *

**Wow, this took a while to do, since I've been busy working on the sprites for these characters. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys notice the meme in there. XD**

**Now, if you guys didn't understand on how Pikachu couldn't ascend with his protective feelings was mainly because Pikachu was a Pokemon. Darkrai used a Final Smash too in order to ascend, and now Pikachu used two Final Smashes at once. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and R&R. Tell your friends and such!**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	19. DeathPhoenix's Inner Darkness

**Quick Note: Mikee might seem a bit too powerful, but you'll see.**

**To you guys who missed the reviews, which are my three-four favorite reviewers, YOU'RE TOO SLOW! No offense. X P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros.**

**Chapter 19**

**DeathPhoenix's Inner**

**Darkness**

* * *

Ganondorf dropped Mikee on the ground after he absorbed all the dark energy. He groaned in pain as he got back up. He looked around and saw Dawn, who powered down from the Chaos Emeralds. Mikee began walking towards her.

"Mikee!" Dawn said and walked to him until she saw his eyes. They had no pupil and she jumped back as Mikee fired a Shine Buster at her. She dodged in time as Ganondorf laughed a bit.

"Phoenix, come." He ordered. Mikee turned around and seemed to gaze at the tyrant before walking towards him and then bowing, which shocked Dawn to the core.

"Perfect, you're performing exactly how you were supposed to in the first place." Ganondorf told him.

"No he isn't! You're just controlling him!" Dawn yelled, getting ready to fight.

"Oh, it would have been better for all of us if he just submitted himself like he did before during his fight against the Meta in his world. Poor Mikee was just so conflicted with emotions, I had no choice but to control the actions he had to take." Ganon responded.

_So, Ganon took over Mikee during the first battle? No wonder why he was able to defeat me. _The Meta thought, slightly cackling in energy as he rose in his anger. That fight before, as Meta calculated, would have been his. He would have everything, but this tyrant ruined it all.

"Now, enough of the explainations. It's time for some havoc. Phoenix! Transform for me! Become the monster I controlled so long ago!" Ganon yelled.

Mikee turned around as he glowed a Final Smash Aura. Dawn ran for it as she saw a huge dark burst of energy. As soon as Dawn got to the edge of the island, the Halberd came up with Sonic, Samus, and Pikachu, who looked exhausted, on top. Mario, Link, Zelda, and Sonic ran to her.

"Dawn!" Sonic yelled as they jumped off. They glanced behind her and gasped.

"Mama mia." Mario gasped.

Behind them, going through the trees was Ganondorf and DeathPhoenix, which was different somehow. It had pure red eyes this time and had no pupils. It's eight wings were now all black as well instead of having four of them white. DeathPhoenix roared at them while Ganondorf looked at the Smashers.

"We're too late." Link stated, drawing his Master Sword.

"Mikee…" Sonic mumbled, looking shocked.

"Yeah, he surrendered himself to get me away from there." Dawn told them.

Ganondorf turned to face DeathPhoenix. "You look bored, Phoenix. Go, your entertainment is there, waiting for you!" Ganon told DeathPhoenix and vanished. The monster growled happily and slowly approached them, charging up energy.

"Mikee, wake up! Mikee!" Dawn yelled.

"Mikee, snap out of it man!" Sonic yelled. Soon, the other Smashers joined in, but it didn't stop his advance.

"It's no use." A voice said and appeared in the creature's path. Perfect Meta appeared in DeathPhoenix's path. He stopped and looked at the super-powered robot. Ganon was intrigued a bit too.

"Mikee is unable to listen to anyone in this form. Very soon, it will advance to the next stage if he remains in this. Once he does, he will no longer exist, but become a true monster. The Horde wants this power because of all the energy he releases in his Final form. Now that he's under Ganon's control, it's useless to talk to him. There's only one option left." The Meta explained and let the Power Orbs surround him, giving it all the power that it needed.

"That's to eliminate him!" It yelled and leaped up above DeathPhoenix. It formed two bright blue orbs of pure energy and fired a huge stream into DeathPhoenix, tearing a hole into the island below the beast as it fell down into the ocean. Soon enough the island began to crumble a bit. The Smashers got onto the Halberd and they flew away.

Ganon floated there with his arms crossed. _I see, you did plan this, Meta. However…_ Ganon thought as a red glow took in the ocean. The air even shook from the massive force it caused. DeathPhoenix roared and climbed on topof the water, perfectly fine.

"WHAT?" The Meta yelled and exploded in energy, flying towards DeathPhoenix with both of its swords. The Smashers and Dawn were shocked. That was one of the strongest attacks they have seen, and Mikee blew it off like nothing.

_Now that he is under my control, he knows nothing of emotion. He knows no injury, no pain, no fatigue, or no conscious that holds him back from his true potential. He will destroy everything and everyone without a single thought, with nothing but my will to control him. He could go on like this forever! _Ganon told himself in his thoughts.

* * *

The Meta tried out several slashes, but DeathPhoenix blocked with its eight wings. It grabbed the Meta and threw him towards another place on the island. It regained its momentum and fired out more beams, but DeathPhoenix took them all and smashed the Meta into the island. After smashing the Meta into the island, it prepared a beam that was pretty large.

"LANDMASTERS!" Fox and Falco yelled and they used their Final Smashs. They landed in front of Mikee and fired their blasts at DeathPhoenix's beam, which exploded in his face. It looked a bit angry as their turrets continued firing into the beast. It just stood there, taking the hits like if they were nothing.

"Damn, even the Landmaster isn't phasing him!" Falco cursed, jumping out and switching to Arwing as his Landmaster vanished into data. Fox continued firing as the Meta recovered his lost energy.

"There has to be a way…to destroy him." The Meta mumbled. Dawn, Mario, Link, and several others went to the Meta.

"We're not going to destroy him! We're going to get through his thick head!" Mario told the Meta.

"It is impossible. As DeathPhoenix and his current rising energy levels, he will never be able to listen to reason." The Meta told them.

"You're wrong, Meta." Dawn told the robot. It looked at her. "Kari told us a long time ago about the first time she met Mikee. He was in this form at its strongest." Dawn explained, "He crashed down a very long time ago and he transformed into a different creature than that. Kari yelled at him and somehow, she got through. Kari, a complete stranger, and an alien to Mikee at the time, got through just fine." She finished.

The Meta calculated this in its head. Link stepped up to the Meta. "Look, whatever story Dawn told you, it has you thinking the right way. Right now, if we want to stop this, we need all the help we can get. Are you with us, or what?" Link asked.

The Meta got up. "I am not on your side. I am only fighting with you to ruin Ganon's plans, just like he did to mine. After Mikee recovers though, we'll finish our destined match." It told them. Link smiled, seeing the Meta's honor through all the coldness.

"Good, and your job is pretty simple. I need you to guard Zelda and me from Ganondorf. He's sure to notice what I'm about to do. The rest of you, keep Mikee away while I gather enough magic power to make this work." Link told the Smashers.

"Make what work?" Sonic asked. Link held his left hand and it shone with the Triforce of Courage.

"My special power source. Mikee has been striving to gather all the Power Orbs and everyone has worked hard to use its power, so I've been working on my own. I'm confident that my form combined with Zelda's Light Arrow will break the spell Ganon has over him, but it takes time to do it, so we need cover." Link told them.

"Okay, we'll do what we have to." Mario told them.

"We have a plan then, let's go!" Sonic yelled and looked at Mikee, who was waiting for them. "Mikee…sorry about this, but you're going home in a stretcher!" The hedgehog spun in his ball and rammed Mikee in the head, following with leaping over him. He knew the attack didn't do anything, but it made him turn around.

"You're too slow!" Sonic taunted and dashed ahead while Mikee followed, growling slightly. Mario and Luigi took feathers and flew off in their direction. Soon, all the Smashers followed them to a undisturbed section of the Isle while Meta, Zelda, and Link stood behind. They were both charging energy. Ganondorf saw the whole swarm of Smashers and Dawn chasing after Mikee. He looked and saw Link and Zelda, charging up something.

"What are you up to?" He asked himself and jumped down to their position. The Meta jumped in front and made a battle stance.

"Even when we fixed you, you were never loyal to us, Meta." Ganondorf told the robot.

"That is because I only serve the Horde, no one else." The Meta told the tyrant as it vanished and smashed Ganondorf towards the ocean and began beating the tyrant down faster.

With the other Smashers, Dawn landed a hammer-fist on DeathPhoenix's head and dashed away. Mikee started following until Falco flew in close, firing numerous lasers impacting him. He stopped and was about to take flight until Samus and Snake began firing at him, distracting him towards them. Fox began firing at him again with the tank again. He charged up and fired at the tank, destroying it and sending Fox flying. Dawn hurried to get him out of Mikee's beams. Sonic appeared a few feet from Mikee's back.

"Here I'll show you! Super Sonic Wind!" Sonic yelled, using the Chaos Emeralds and firing his beam, distracting Mikee from Dawn and Fox.

"He's easily distracted by any attack it seems. Keep this up everyone!" Mario yelled as he and Luigi pummeled Mikee with red and green fireballs from the air. Falco joined, firing his cannons at him as well.

The Meta was smashed up from Ganondorf's elbow smash. The tyrant flew up and Warlock punched the robot into the isle, and dashed in to follow up with another punch. The Meta unleashed a blast that knocked Ganon to the top of the island. It created machine guns from both its arms and fired at the tyrant.

"Heh, I don't need to destroy them, I'll simply let my new weapon do it! Phoenix! Come here and destroy these two! Ignore those other pests!" Ganon yelled as he grabbed the Meta and smashed it onto the ground.

* * *

Mikee turned to the direction of Link and Zelda and started walking towards them.

"Super Sonic Wind!" Sonic yelled and fired his blast again. It hit Mikee, but he didn't turn around this time. Captain Falcon leapt above Mikee and aimed his fist.

"FALCON PAWNCH!" He yelled until one of his wings whacked the racer away on accident.

"No!" Dawn yelled.

"Oh crap, Mikee will just blow aside all our attacks until he obeys Ganondorf!" Fox told them.

"So, what do we do? What do we do?" Luigi asked.

"We can't stop him, but maybe we can slow him down if we worked together." Mario told them team.

"That could work, but can the rest of us do that?" Fox asked.

"Add four more to your group, Fox!" A voice yelled. They looked and saw Wolf jump from his Arwing, holding a Smart Bomb. He dashed and threw it at Mikee, exploding and causing him to stop for a moment until the effect wore off.

"Wolf!" Fox exclaimed.

Dedede fell from the sky and slammed DeathPhoenix with the brute force of his hammer, causing the ground beneath him to crack slightly. Dark Samus appeared and fired numerous lines of Phazon, wrapping him unable to move. Bowser jumped down and in a flash of Final Smash light, became Giga Bowser and threw Mikee off the island.

"Bowser! Dark Samus, Dedede!" Mario yelled.

"We arrived a bit late, but we're here." Wolf told them.

* * *

Ganon kicked away the Meta which almost left the robot unconscious. Even with the Power Orbs, the tyrant was powerful. Ganon looked a bit angry, but pleased.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself." Ganon said. As he turned around to face them, there was another energy burst. This time, it came from Dawn, who took the Power Orbs from the Meta, who was unconscious and powered down, lying like it lost all energy.

"Well, if it isn't Phoenix's girlfriend." He muttered as the energy around Dawn grew stronger.

"I didn't want to disobey Link, but seeing as how you stopped the Meta, I decided to use the Power Orbs to go Perfect Mode and stop you myself!" Dawn yelled as she transformed herself, her hair becoming longer and more golden than the time she used the Chaos Emeralds. This time, a light black armor covered her body and her fists too.

"I see, but do you have what it takes to stop me?" Ganon yelled and charged at the dark user, who charged at Ganon as well. Her fist fully charged with dark energy and Ganon's fist powered to the max with Warlock Punch's energy both collided and they were at a stand-off.

The Smashers were doing well, seeing as how Mikee never came back up from being tossed out while being tied up. Suddenly, the area started shaking again, making them fall. Link and Zelda didn't break their concentration and neither did Dawn and Ganondorf. A black blur flew straight up and leaped in between all of the Smashers and villains. With opening a mouth, the black blur roared and the simple shockwave was enough to send everyone flying, even Giga Bowser, who was the heaviest at the moment. The creature was Mikee still, but no longer blood-red. Instead, it was completely different from before. It no longer had the wings, but all human, and a black energy took over. It glared with simple white eyes as it roared again in the air.

"What the heck is that?" Mario asked, losing his cape.

"That-That-That-is-Final-P…Phoenix." Meta muttered and powered down completely.

* * *

The newest form of Mikee glared at the Smashers and opened his mouth again. This time, it fired a huge beam and it tore the ground. The Smashers scurried and avoided it, but the blast hit the ocean water and exploded with great power, the shockwave reaching the island itself. It turned around and fired at more Smashers, but they were lucky enough to dodge.

"Phoenix! Destroy Link and Zelda now!"Ganon yelled and shoved Dawn with all his might, winning their stand-off and sending Dawn back. The creature glared at Link and Zelda and held its head up high. It charged up a black orb cackling with a purple lightning as it grew larger.

With Link and Zelda, they were both fully charged and they held their fists up. "THE POWERS OF THE TRIFORCE OF COURAGE AND THE TRIFORCE OF WISDOM! GIVE US YOUR STRENGTH!" They both yelled in unison. Above them, two triangular pieces of pure gold floated above them. The creature finished as it fired the orb. The two pieces floated in its path and stopped it from hurting Link and Zelda. The Smashers saw as both pieces glowed a bit more. Ganon's left arm shone and he looked in shock. The Triforce of Power flew away from him as he looked furious. It floated with the other pieces, creating the Triforce. Ganondorf looked angry and fired out his strongest beam yet at the pair. Dawn leapt in front and unleashed all her power, blocking the attack. The Triforce's energy now went into Link and Zelda. They both glowed and unleashed a ton of energy, which blew away Dawn and Ganondorf. Final Phoenix stood its ground and roared out a huge beam again, but it bounced off the shielding and went into the sky, where it exploded greatly.

After the light faded, Link and Zelda both stood there now, looking completely different. Link lost the usual green outfit he always wore. This time, Link had white flowing hair, which was covered with no cap. Across his forehead was a blue point shape. His eyes were pure white and around them was a red marking. He was in a powerful armor and no longer held the Master Sword, but a blade with two steel edges swirling once. One of them was steel grey while the other was more of a teal.

Princess Zelda was now in a golden armor that covered her whole body. Energy flowed all around her and she wielded a large bow. Strapped on her back was a quiver loaded with arrows that were shining as well.

Dawn looked shocked at their new forms. _That's not a Burst Mode, that's not even close to a Perfect Mode! What is that?_ She thought and got back up.

Ganon knew their forms. Link was in his classic Fierce Deity Link form. Zelda was using the Triforce as an armor and using its energy as well. Both of them had the Triforce glowing on their left hand as well. Both of them looked at Final Phoenix, which roared and charged at them.

_Dawn, listen!_ Dawn heard Zelda's voice through telepathy. _We're going to weaken Mikee a bit. I can sense that he's barely in there, and we need you to get in there and get him to stop himself. If it fails, we'll have to resort making him a trophy. We would send someone else, but you're the one closest to him. Are you up for it?_

Dawn nodded as Link smirked and slammed Mikee into the ground in front of him. Zelda armed her bow with one of the arrows and fired it at Mikee, which impaled him into the ground. It roared in agony as a light shone.

_Now! Go now!_ Zelda told Dawn as she leapt into the light and her world went into darkness. Final Phoenix roared again in agony as it ripped off the arrow and roared again at Link and Zelda. None of them noticed Ganondorf was missing.

* * *

**Wow, two chapters in a row! I am awesome. XD**

**God, I was inspired to do this scene for a long time. Dawn's right, that's no ordinary ascension, because that's their own world's transformation. It's no Burst Mode or Perfect Mode. It's kind of like Mario's Super Mario using the Star Spirits and Sonic's Super Sonic using Chaos Emeralds.**

**Anyway, this chapter was loaded with action, so I hope you like it!**

**To answer a question from a reviewer, it is now, slowly coming to an end, but in the next few chapters, it will be.**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	20. Dawn's Desperate Attempt: Mikee vs Dark

**Note: green-girl09, thanks for the inspiration for this chapter from our conversations! Now, we enter Mikee's Mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros, but I do own my series. The Burst Mode rules!**

**Chapter 20**

**Dawn's Desperate Attempt**

**Mikee vs. Dark Mikee**

* * *

Dawn leaped in, but was sent right back out and this surprised the Smashers. Final Phoenix roared and broke free from Zelda's arrow, sending out a ton of energy and sending everyone back. It glared around, targeting Link and Zelda. It fired out a sudden red beam at both of them. Zelda was able to protect with Naryu's Love, and Link blocked with his sword, but the force pushed them back. They had to be careful; one mistake could cost them their lives.

Dawn got back up, looking at Final Phoenix with scared eyes. _Mikee, come on, snap out of it!_ She thought and got up. The Power Orbs still gave her the power of Perfect Mode, but it wasn't going to be enough. There was one move though that could save him. Her Radiant Burst, but it required a lot of power, and it had healing properties. It could heal Mikee from the spell. Dawn began charging a ton of energy from the Power Orbs as Final Phoenix fought Fierce Deity Link and Princess Zelda. _Hang on, you two. Please, keep on fighting. This move will be ready soon._ She thought. Dawn held up her palm.

Final roared and charged at Link, slashing against his sword. Zelda prepared another Light Arrow, but the monster was onto her and threw Link towards her, knocking both of them down. It roared and the island was shaking with its battle roar. Ganondorf was watching from the sky, far enough to avoid their strikes. _Yes, as I anticipated, the angrier Phoenix gets, the stronger he becomes. Soon, Master Hand and Crazy Hand will arrive and then, I will finally have this world. Nothing will stop me._ Ganon thought and sensed a build-up in energy. His glare went to Dawn, who was now holding him her raised palm a big orb of colorful energy. It was gaining more strength with every passing second. "What are you up to?" Ganon said to himself and floated down to her.

Suddenly, he ducked from a blue blast. He growled and saw Super Sonic and Super Mario; both were powered by their Chaos Emeralds and Star Spirits.

"We won't let you hurt Dawn! Let's go!" Sonic yelled and behind him, the other Smashers were ready. Ganondorf sighed and shook his head. He charged at Dawn again until Mario smacked him towards the sky with his hammer. Sonic flew up and axe-kicked the villain back down. The other Smashers charged to attack Ganondorf.

As for Link and Zelda, they weren't doing well as they were getting injured by Final Phoenix, and it didn't seem injured at all. It just kept attacking them with no end or fatigue. Link and Zelda began dimming. Link grunted, since this meant they were going to power down soon enough. If they did in front of Final Phoenix, then they were going to be trophies.

"Damn, what can we do? He's undefeatable!" Link told Zelda. She didn't have an answer as Final charged up another beam. It fired it and they dodged until Final flew to them and smashed them back down, finishing with driving them farther into the ground. Link smashed the creature up and tried several slashes, but it did no damage. Link grunted as Final grabbed the powered warrior and slammed him into the ground. It began to slam him again and again.

Zelda tried to rush in and help Link, but the creature slammed her into the ground too. It aimed both palms and fired numerous beams on them, further weakening them. They couldn't take much more soon enough.

Dawn's orb glowed and shone and she said, "Done! Now, I have to shove it into Mikee. Sonic, I need your help!" Dawn yelled as she ran towards Mikee. Sonic heard her and flew to her.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"I need you to lift me up in the air and then throw me at Mikee. I have to hit him head-on with this orb." She told him, showing him the now compressed orb. He nodded and held her hand and took her up. Dawn looked at Mikee with a determined face. It was almost done charging up its beam. _Mikee, this is going to work, I know it will. I won't lose you. _Dawn thought as Sonic spun and threw her to Final Phoenix.

"Mikee!" Dawn yelled as she got the creature's attention. She put her palm forward and yelled, "RADIENT BURST!" She dived down and slammed her super-charged attack and it made the creature yell in agony. Light rays shot out of the orb and it made the area glow brightly. The Meta shimmered a bit and it woke up, still injured as it cackled a bit in static electricity.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled as he covered his eyes from the immense light. Dawn jumped away as Final Phoenix roared in agony. It held its head and looked at the ground. Its growling was becoming lower, and thoughts were heard somehow.

_What's happening now? There's so much light…_ Mikee's voice rang through everyone's ears. He sounded so tired and weakened. Dawn was surprised at his voice now.

"Hey, he's thinking! Whatever Dawn did really worked! MIKEE!" Mario yelled. All the Smashers were yelling his name. Final Phoenix looked at them and fell down to his knees. _You guys?_ Mikee thought.

Dawn walked to him and looked at him in the red eyes. She was full of worry. The creature gazed back into her blue eyes and the red eyes became white with Mikee's brown eyes. _Dawn…_ He thought and shone in another burst, standing for a second and falling back, not injured at all, but he was breathing slowly. The mood seemed to calm down as everyone powered down.

"Did it work? Is he all right?" Mario asked. Dawn walked to him and looked at Lucario and Princess Zelda, who can sense their energies. They took a glance at Mikee.

"He seems okay, but he still has a part of the darkness from before. It's deep in there." Princess Zelda told them.

"Darn, I was trying to get rid of that too." Dawn said, falling to her knees and being next to Mikee. She felt his cool forehead as he slightly mumbled things. She smiled a bit, knowing he was going to be fine. It reminded them of the time they fought off the Horde so long ago. Mikee was trying so hard, and he ended up like this. Kari made sure he recovered well enough.

It was because of Kari that she could use Radiant Burst. It was not long before the Meta attacked them for the first and the last time. Kari was the only one who could master it because she was a Light element. Dawn asked her if she could learn it, so that she could be of some help to the team mates, but back then, Dawn wanted to just help Mikee, and Kari knew that, but kept it a secret.

As she learned it, the Meta was going after the Power Orbs, so she didn't have that much training with it, but she knew enough, and that was her moment of truth, using it on Mikee and healing all of his injuries sustained from Final Phoenix, but he was still exhausted in the end. She knew she had a lot of training to do in order to perfect that move.

"Wow that move was spectacular, and it stopped Mikee!" Link told her.

"Amazing, I didn't know Dawn had that kind of power within her." Mario said to himself, smiling.

The one that was the most shocked was Ganondorf, who was standing there, dumbstruck. His strongest magic was blown away by a simple child like Dawn. "Impossible, how can that girl destroy my magic? Zelda has that kind of power, but not her." He said to himself and closed his eyes. The tyrant drew the Sword of the Six Sages and held it.

"She has proven to be the biggest threat in my plan to conquer the world. I must end her life now!" Ganon yelled and vanished.

"Dawn, LOOK OUT!" Mario yelled to the female hero. She barely turned her head to see Ganondorf so close with the sword held high in a stabbing position and he swung down towards Dawn.

* * *

Inside Mikee, he was in his Burst Mode surrounded in darkness. He couldn't see anything but himself. He felt a presence in front of him.

"Why do you bring light into this realm?" A voice similar to his asked. Finally, a figure materialized in front of him. It was himself, but he was the DeathPhoenix transformation in all of its glory with eight black wings instead of four being white. It growled at him and he made a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Mikee asked DeathPhoenix, not taking his eyes off the clone.

"Haven't you noticed that I'm you? I am the darkness inside of you, but call me, Dark Mikee, if you want. You must have faded into total unconsciousness. This means if I defeat you, I can finally be free, but after what that girl did to me, my power has been weakened, but I still have enough to take you out. Once I do, I'll take over your body and wreck havoc in this world." Dark Mikee told Mikee, wearing a terribly evil grin on his face.

"You think I'm going to let you get away with that? I don't think so!" Mikee yelled and charged at his dark copy. Mikee's fists glowed white as Dark's fists glowed black and they began fighting.

Dark was fast enough to strike first, landing a couple of blows to Mikee's chest. He countered by sweep-kicking Dark and punching it into the ground. The eight wings softened the impact and slammed Mikee away. Dark rose back up, the eight wings acting like a spider's legs. It scurried towards Mikee, slashing at him with its wings like daggers. Mikee reacted by unleashing a field of energy. Mikee unleashed a ton of energy and zoomed to Dark and slammed him into the air with his fists and continued the barrage, punching him higher and higher until he stopped and hammer-fisted the copy into the imaginary ground. As Dark recovered, it saw Mikee dive in and slam him again even further down.

Dark grabbed Mikee's face and fired several dark blasts into his chest, sending him sprawling on the ground and rolling. Mikee held his injured chest and got back up. His energy burned more and Mike vanished. Dark looked around as he was smashed around by an invisible force. After a dark energy explosion, Mikee stopped, the signs on his arms vanishing. Dark vanished and returned the same attack on Mikee, only seemed to slash this time.

_Damn, this guy is me for sure. He's copying my every move! He's got my moves, my special abilities, and even the same strength!_ Mikee thought as he unleashed more energy. It sent Dark skidding back, dark versions of his signs vanishing on its arms. Dark still had a smirk.

"You know, there's no way you can beat me. I'm you. I'm just more ruthless, more agile-" Dark told Mikee as he back-flipped from one of Mikee's beams.

"-Stronger…" Dark continued and slammed him away.

"…Faster…" Dark said and grabbed his neck and slammed him down onto the ground, holding his neck and draining his energy.

"The universe needs a super-powered dark being, just like the Horde's leaders that we fought. The Brawl world will never accept you now, since you let out your true colors. You will be the most hated thing now, since you are now probably killing everyone. You will never find a home now." Dark told him.

Mikee was getting weaker, his strength was overwhelming now.

"RADIANT BURST!" He heard Dawn yell. Dark suddenly yelled in pain as he released his grip. Mikee breathed in gulps of fresh air. The surroundings started to sparkle brightly and it shone, revealing a perfect green field. It was the same one he and Kari were in one before.

"Hey, he's thinking! Whatever Dawn did really worked! MIKEE!" Mario's voice yelled. He soon heard the other Smashers cry out to him. _Dawn? Dawn did this?_ Mikee thought and he remembered what he promised to Kari.

"_Promise me you won't ever give up, even though when things seem grim._ He had to stop all evils that would threaten the world, and this was one.

Mikee rose back up as Dark was still yelling in pain of some sort. This was his one and only chance. He backed up and let out both fists. He yelled out in his power-up yell and his energy cackled greatly. He rose up in the sky and he aimed both palms.

"You're going to die right here and now!" He yelled and fired out millions of light bursts, exploding and making Dark yell in more agony. The blasts continued as he stopped. The energy was still there in a white orb. He held up his palm.

"ShineBurst!" Mikee yelled as all the energy formed around his palm. He threw it at the build-up, causing a massive explosion. He looked pleased until a huge black column of energy burst up, and Final Phoenix crawled out of the crater, roaring at Mikee. He gasped and got ready. His energy was cut in half from using that huge barrage.

_Final Phoenix huh, I don't want to resort to using my form until I need to. This is going to be tough._ He thought.

* * *

Back with Dawn, Ganondorf brought the sword down. Suddenly, Dawn was pushed aside and there was a yell of agony. As she landed, there was a massive blast of static electricity. The Meta was slashed in half as the metallic warrior fell down, destroyed for good.

"Meta? META!" Dawn yelled.

"Grr, darn you!" Ganondorf yelled and was smacked away by an unseen force several times. The tyrant swung its sword and it collided with one of light. The force back-flipped away, wielding two swords in both hands. It was a brown haired girl, and Dawn gasped at her sight.

"K-K-K…" Dawn muttered as the girl transformed both swords into a long staff. She swung it around and made a stance, as if she was a master of the weapon.

"Kari?" Dawn asked.

* * *

**Yes, I'm ending it in a cliffhanger! Wow, this took a ton of writing, and not to mention the laptop getting problems!**

**I'm pleased with this chapter, even though what I had originally had planned. I hope this chapter does some good! XD**

**Power Academy is going as planned, so I'll have that chapter up soon enough.**

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	21. Mikee's Battle: Inner Rage

**Thanks for the comments guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Just as a side note: Kari mainly fights close-combat, and can create energy weapons based on her element, and she is a Light. **

**Chapter 21**

**Mikee's Battle: **

**Inner Rage**

* * *

Mikee was staring at Final Phoenix, as his darkest form roared at him. It vanished and slashed at him viciously until driving him across the ground, spinning while doing so. Mikee eventually kicked him away and rammed away the beast. Mikee fired multiple Shine Busters, but they had no effect. Final roared and unleashed its own beams and they hit Mikee as he fell into the ground, groaning in pain. All his energy was used on the last move.

"Come on, I need more power!" Mikee yelled. Final charged again and Mikee held his position. Eight black wings came out of Final's back and wrapped around Mikee so fast that he couldn't dodge. It was close to crushing him, but held him there. Mikee grunted and couldn't unleash anything to stop him.

Suddenly, Mikee felt his heartbeat fasten a bit. His eyes turned the same color of red as his DeathPhoenix form. He growled and tried to resist the energy flowing through him. Mikee knew the strength of the DeathPhoenix came from his rage, and right now, it was close to bursting out. This Final Phoenix that was nearly crushing him, this was what Ganondorf created when he used his dark magic. Mikee now understood about what he recently did with the attacks on the Smashers, the reason why his Burst Mode wasn't effective against the Meta, why his natural DeathPhoenix couldn't hurt the Meta.

Ganondorf prevented his rage from the first time he attacked his friends.

Now that the spell was wearing off, his rage and natural powers were returning. Final Phoenix's eyes glowed a bit and it looked at Mikee.

"So, the girl's blast weakened my restraints on you. This is the true power I have been absorbing from you. Why aren't you attacking with that power?" Ganon's voice rang in the area around them as the wings shone in static electricity and Mikee was electrocuted badly, as if every molecule in his body was being shocked. He fell to his knees and still had the red eyes.

"No, when I use my rage, everyone I know gets hurt! Kari, Dawn, and my whole team!" Mikee told Final Phoenix. It shocked him again and he almost fell over if it wasn't for the wings wrapped around him.

"As of the current moment, I am fighting Kari. She came to protect you and the girl, but she won't last long against our combined strength. Show me all the power, the true darkness within your heart, the darkness the Horde craves." Ganon told Mikee as Final was close to nearly defeating him. Mikee somehow stood back up and looked at Final in the white eyes.

"I will defeat this Final and stop you from hurting everyone!" Mikee declared.

"But, you know better than anyone else that you cannot do that." Ganon told Mikee as Final closed its eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Mikee asked as the crushing began.

"So, their names are Aaron Hakura and Issac? You couldn't save Aaron from being slain by the evil forces and you couldn't save Issac from the darkness in his soul." Ganon brought up.

Mikee's eye was slightly twitching as he stared in shock. He remembered slightly about the events that happened to Kari's brother and Issac, his greatest rival.

"You cannot save them if you're so weak!" Ganondorf yelled and dragged his body through all the ground around them. After flying up, Final smashed him further into the ground, several feet below. The once blue skies were now gray in color until Mikee exploded in red energy, nearly destroying the wings that wrapped him. Final roared in a bit of agony as it retracted the blown-off wings. In the smoldering crater stood Mikee, but in the same DeathPhoenix energy with the four white wings and four black. He seemed so angry and furious.

This was the true DeathPhoenix.

"That's right, feel the rage, feel all the rage within your body!" Ganon yelled as Mikee vanished and appeared above Final. His fists became pure red and while spinning to increase the initial power, he roared and punched Final in the face, sending the creature crashing into the ground. Mikee roared once again and slammed the creature again. He jumped back after the debris fell down.

Final lashed out and fired a fist, only this time, it impaled Mikee in the stomach. He was gasping for air.

"You won't be able to save them. I'll finish everyone off after I see you fail." Ganon told him.

The white wings behind Mikee turned black and his expression hardened to near pure evil. His eye pupils vanished and Final jumped away as black energy surrounded Mikee and his body. His injury vanished instantly as the energy surrounded it.

In a different dimension, far from the Smashers, two pairs of red eyes opened wide. _He's using the Final Phoenix form. Mikee's done it._ The eyes thought.

* * *

Back with Dawn and the others, she sensed the evil energies inside of Mikee. She felt the evil. Mikee was almost groaning as she felt his forehead. He was burning up and sweating. Lucario sensed his usually blue aura turn a horrid black. Kari was blocking Ganon's sword strike.

"What's going on?" Kari asked and pushed back Ganondorf to swing herself, but the tyrant vanished within his own shadow and reappeared behind her, swinging the Sword of Six Sages. She blocked quickly and jumped back, skidding on the ground. Ganondorf dashed in, sending sword strikes in every direction and Kari successfully blocked. Link was amazed at her swordplay. Her movements were not wasted as she kicked Ganondorf in the face.

"It's Mikee, he's doing something in his battle that's turning him evil!" Zelda told Kari. She gasped and leaped over Ganondorf's swing and using a staff, smashed Ganon across the face. _Mikee, what are you thinking?_ She yelled in her thoughts.

"Zelda, can you send me in?" Dawn asked the princess. Kari knew what she wanted to do.

"I can, but it's risky. If I get hit, you could get lost in his mind. If you get lost inside his consciousness, then you could possibly lose your mind. I can't pull you out if that happens. You have to maintain a constant concentration so that I can pull you back out." Zelda told her.

"It doesn't matter, I need to help him." Dawn told the princess.

"Unfortuantly, I won't allow that." Ganondorf yelled and leaped up. In his palms, he charged up a massive dark blast. Kari gasped and focused energy in her palms. They both fired, but Ganondorf's beam curved at the moment Kari's energy was supposed to hit and it went for the unconscious body of Mikee.

Kari jumped in the way and created a huge shielding using the same energy as her swords and staff, as the beam made full impact and pushed Kari back a bit. Ganondorf scoffed and fired another beam to make his even stronger, tearing at the ground of the Isle, leaving them almost floating. Kari grunted and held her ground, but she wasn't going to make it.

"Dawn, get Mikee out of here! This island is falling apart; get Mikee to safety!" Kari yelled. She was being pushed back still.

"What about you? I'm not leaving you to Ganondorf, he'll kill you!" Dawn told Kari. She smiled and Dawn understood. She knew she was going to die. Dawn nodded and the remaining Smashers picked up Mikee and left.

* * *

As for Mikee, the energy surrounding him grew three times its size and exploded in red fury. Final Phoenix was pushed back a bit as Mikee roared out in his own Final Phoenix form, slashing Final's chest and then its arm, causing the copy to roar in agony. Mikee reached and slashed off the copy's wings, making the copy roar even louder and back off. Mikee dashed towards the creature and slammed into it, crashing it into the ground.

The Final Copy was breathing weakly, lying on the ground and at the mercy of Mikee's inner rage. Mikee growled and jumped back, charging up a powerful beam to finish the job. The beam's strength was growing even more with every passing second. The energy build-up was even cracking the ground beneath Mikee.

* * *

Back with Kari, she was standing on the only section of the Isle of the Ancients. The entire island was completely destroyed, and she was standing on the last remaining piece. Ganondorf still held his position in the air, the beam still as destructive as ever. Dawn and the others were on the ground near Jungle Japes, around the waterfall. Zelda was powering up for mind travel. Kari's land below her feet was beginning to crumble.

_Dawn, listen to me, I know I'm not going to make it. Before I go, please, I want you to take good care of Mikee just like I would. He knows about this, and once I'm gone, he'll sense it. Be with him and make sure you're there for him when he wants to be alone._ Kari told her in Dawn's thoughts as the last of the ground crumbled and her shielding went down.

Her yell of pain echoed through the air as the beam destroyed her completely, leaving nothing left. "KARI!" Dawn yelled.

* * *

Mikee was about to fire when a small glow came from his chest. It fell to the ground with a small thump and it shaped to his necklace. It opened up and had Kari's picture with the glass cracked across her face. Mikee stared at it and his eyes vibrated a bit. His expression softened and he reverted back to his normal form.

"Kari…" Mikee thought and picked it up, noticing the crack. He knew that she couldn't last against the tyrant, and that's the reason why he had to finish this. _Kari, we'll talk soon._ Mikee thought and charged at Final Phoenix.

* * *

Dawn stood horrified as Ganondorf floated towards the Smashers. He was extremely agitated at the moment. His sword glowed in black energy as well. The Smashers were now nervous, and they backed away as he advanced slowly.

"This fight was over from the beginning. Now, since you have wasted my time, I have no choice but to turn each and every one of you into trophies, erasing all your memories, and ending your lives. After I'm done here, I will target Master and Crazy Hand, demand the world I so rightfully deserve!" Ganondorf yelled and charged at them.

Mikee leaped and slammed Ganondorf away as the tyrant crashed into the ocean, dropping the Sword of Six Sages. He was refreshed and ready for battle.

"Well, it's about time. Do you know what we had to go through to save your butt?" Mario asked Mikee. His attention was on Dawn.

"Do you have the Power Orbs?" He asked. Dawn nodded and the Power Orbs encircled Mikee. He nodded and floated above the ocean. It was time.

He crossed his arms as the Power Orbs circled him faster and faster. He yelled out in a power-up yell and exploded in energy once more, as the Power Orbs floated towards Dawn so that she could hold onto them. Mikee was now in Perfect Mode, but his was different. His hair was a bit longer than before, and he was stronger. Mikee was ready to take on Ganondorf, and end him.

Ganondorf came back up, but he wasn't himself, as he was covered in black energy. He moaned in pain and grew twice his own size. He stood on four legs and grew a huge red line of fur along his cracking spine. Tusks were created in front of Ganon's former face and finally, the creature, Beast Ganon, roared in Mikee's determined face. This was going to be a challenging battle.

* * *

**Yeah, wasn't that long, but next chapter will be awesome. Trust me.**

**Anyway, I finally have an animator, and I've told you guys I've been getting into spriting, which means that if I get all the things I need, I can make this an actual series over Youtube or such.**

**It's still pretty early, but I have made the Power Orbs, Mikee's Normal, DeathPhoenix, Final, and Perfect Modes using Naruto and Goku edited sprites. I also made Dawn using Sakura's sprites. **

**So, look forward to that. As for Power Academy, I'll have the next chapter once this story is finished, since PA happens after this one.**

**~PerfectPhoenix**

**S.O.G Productions**


	22. Final Battle: Kari's Sacrifice

**I've noticed that lately, my writing has been a little off. I promise, things will be better. **

**Foxpilot: I'm mainly writing a response to your review, and I wasn't that disappointed. Yeah, this stuff resembled DBZ, but some elements are not DBZ. Some stories are mainly DBZ fights, like for example, my main inspiration lately, Super Mario Bros Z, which highly resembled the DBZ plotline. There are tons of series out there inspired by DBZ. My series is probably one of millions out there. Power Orbs are like Dragonballs in a sense, but there's a huge reason why I publish the series like this.**

**Personally, my dream is to mainly put the S.O.G out on actual TV all over the world, just like the many TV shows out there. For ten years on 10/10/10, I've been holding on to that dream. I'll talk more about it on the bottom, but I'm taking up more story time just for telling my opinion.**

**Chapter 22**

**Final Battle:**

**Kari's Sacrifice**

* * *

Mikee stood his place as Beast Ganon roared in his face. He was unmoving from all the force it unleashed. The others were blown back though, unable to hold their ground. Beast Ganon charged at Mikee, roaring again. He responded by grabbing its tusks and slamming his feet on the ground, being pushed back by Beast Ganon's brute force. Mikee grunted and continued to hold as the ground cracked beneath them. If he let go, Beast Ganon would hit the others.

With a great amount of strength, Mikee threw Beast Ganon to its side, but it vanished in a dark portal as it landed, getting Mikee's attention.

"Mikee, it's going to appear somewhere around you, be careful!" Zelda warned. Mikee nodded and saw six portals open up around him. Beast Ganon dashed out at full speed, ramming Mikee aside hard with dark energy cackling around him as a result of the physical attack. As the warrior got back up, Beast Ganon dashed out again and slammed Mikee away again.

Mikee looked and saw the now eight portals open up. He got up and yelled, "SHADOW FREEZE!" Mikee yelled and made the area freeze around him. He turned and saw Beast Ganon behind him. He aimed a fist and made time resume again. As Beast Ganon charged, Mikee slammed the creature in the head, causing good damage and slamming the beast on the ground, revealing a weak point underneath the stomach. Link rushed in with the Master Sword and began slashing at it, causing Beast Ganon to roar in pain with each slash.

"Aim for the weak point here!" Link yelled to Mikee as Beast Ganon rose back up and ran into a portal. Mikee and Link were back to back, sword and fists ready.

"Link, I know this is your battle, but now it is personal." Mikee reminded Link. The Hylian shook his head.

"I know, but we can fight together and defeat Ganondorf once and for all." Link told him. Mikee nodded and the eight portals appeared again as Beast Ganon charged at Link from the side. Mikee jumped in front and grabbed the tusks again, this time, he threw Ganondorf to its side and Link proceeded with slashing the weak point again. Ganon shook off the pain and rammed Link away.

Mikee grunted at the pattern, and how Ganon kept ramming at the same strength. He flew up as the dark portals opened up around him. _There has to be some way to break this pattern! Beast Ganon runs into those portals, could they heal him a bit? Maybe the portals heal him of recent injuries. That's why it's not losing energy!_ Mikee thought and charged up his Sunburst. In Perfect Mode, the orb grew to double its size. As Beast Ganon charged, Mikee slammed the attack at Beast Ganon's side, causing the beast to fall in the ground. Link slashed at its chest and Beast Ganon rose up, opening another portal.

_I don't think so!_ Mikee thought and yelled, "AEROS DASH!" His body glowed and he dashed at an even faster speed, elbowing the beast hard. As Ganon tried to get back up, Mikee struck like lightning to the weak point. Link charged up his energy.

"Mikee, I'm going to hit him with the Triforce Slash! I need you to hold him long enough for me to do so! If it hits, it could be over!" Link told Mikee.

"Got it!" Mikee answered and slammed the weak point once more. Beast Ganon shook Mikee off and rammed him aside. After Mikee recovered, Ganon rammed him again into the ground. The portal opened and Beast Ganon dashed for it. Mikee got back up and dashed for him. If Ganon went into the portal, all their efforts would be wasted. As Mikee dashed, he fired a beam to hit the beast's back leg, and it roared in pain. The portal closed and Beast Ganon crumpled to its side. Mikee grabbed the creature's back and held out the weak point.

"Link, now! Attack now!" Mikee yelled. Link nodded and glowed in a Final Smash aura. He fired a small beam of light and two Triforces appeared around Beast Ganon as Mikee vanished. Link now unleashed the full strength of the Triforce Slash, slashing fast and with power. Mikee watched as he saw the final slash and Beast Ganon was roaring in agony. It stumbled around until it collapsed on the ground. It stopped breathing and disintegrated into black energy. The battle with Beast Ganon was over. Mikee and Link were both breathing hard, and Mikee was almost done, even in Perfect Mode.

They both heard laughing from the ocean and Ganondorf floated there, injured and breathing hard. Mikee wasn't in disbelief. He knew it wasn't over yet. This is where the true battle would begin. Link drew his sword and his Mirror Shield.

* * *

"Ha, do you believe you have won? Never! I didn't want to use this until I faced Master Hand and Crazy Hand. I can't believe this, using it on such weak warriors! Now, the both of you will die along with the world of Brawl!" Ganondorf yelled and was surrounded with black energy again. It turned from black to a crimson red energy, similar to Mikee's DeathPhoenix energy. Link and Mikee still stood as the energy made the waters storm around. The sky darkened and clouds were shooting thunderbolts. The Smashers and Dawn escaped during the time, and were heading for the Mansion.

They saw Ganondorf glowing in the same energy as DeathPhoenix. He chuckled a bit, and Mikee remembered that Ganondorf absorbed some of the power while his rage was held back. Now that it was released again, Ganondorf used the powers from his rage. The eight black wings appeared behind Ganondorf and his eyes were black as well. The wings were just made of black energy. Mikee looked at the black energy and saw it as something familiar to him.

"At last, all the power I desire is finally within my grasp. From this moment on, call me, Final Ganondorf!" The tyrant yelled and unleashed the last burst, causing thunder to strike everywhere.

"That's it! You're going down!" Link yelled and dashed for his worst enemy. Leaping up in the air, he brought the Master Sword straight down. It connected and touched Ganondorf, but did nothing. The Master Sword cracked a bit from the force of the impact. Link was shocked about the fact that the 'blade of evil's bane' couldn't cut the tyrant, especially on the head.

"What the heck?" Link yelled and went for a spin attack, but Ganon vanished and reappeared above the Hylian. He charged again by spinning in a tornado of winds and slammed into Ganondorf, but he simply held him there with one palm. After a close-range blast, Link was hurt and sent flying. Mikee caught him by the hand and took him to the ground. Mikee glared at Ganondorf, gritting his teeth. _Damn it all, that is Final Phoenix's strength, and it seems that he has more energy than I thought. I have to finish this now!_ Mikee thought and floated up, unleashing all the energy he could from Perfect Mode.

He charged a Perfect Burst and threw it at Final Ganon, but he simply deflected it, and the attack exploded, causing Mikee to grunt.

"Shadow Freeze!" He yelled and vanished in a white flash. Ganon simply held up his fist and charged up a strong Warlock Punch, which had radiating black energy in the shape of a spiraling drill. The powered tyrant punched the air behind him and smashed Mikee in the gut as the energy exploded and sent Mikee crashing into the ground. When Mikee got back up, Ganon fired a blast that sent him crashing again.

Mikee rose back up, but every time he did, Ganon just blasted him further or punched him away. He almost couldn't get back up. _No, I can't let Ganon win!_ Mikee thought and yelled as he vanished and reappeared behind the villain. With a quick elbow from the tyrant as a counter, Mikee was sent back down towards Link, who was barely recovering, and both of them were knocked back.

"What are we going to do? He's powerful! I can't even get close to hitting him!" Link asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not sure this time. Aeros Dash, Shadow Freeze, nothing seems to work! He's too fast for me!" Mikee told Link. Mikee was disappointed and furious at himself. Ganondorf was powerful, possibly the strongest foe he's faced so far. There was no way they could face him in combat now. Even Link's sword was cracked, and from the little information he had on that blade, it was the only weapon to hurt Ganondorf.

* * *

_Mikee, there is one way._ A thought from Kari told him.

"Kari? What way?" Mikee asked.

_Remember my clan's ability, the Hakura Warrior Armor? I can lend that power and you could use it and combine Perfect Phoenix's capabilities and powers with Link. Think about it, the power of light and strength combined with courage that will be something to stop Ganondorf! _Kari told him in his thoughts.

"How can you lend me your powers? Won't it hurt you in some way?" Mikee asked to himself.

_Mikee, after this battle, I can no longer come back. The Afterlife barely let me through because the universe is in danger, and if Ganondorf had his way, everything would no longer exist. Nothing would live, not even the Afterlife. After this, I can only reach you through dreams, but this is the only time I can lend power. You must stop Ganondorf, and then we'll talk once this is all done. Are you ready?_ Kari asked.

Mikee nodded, even though it would be a while to understand. As power started to surge through, he remembered everything he has done. Mikee couldn't stop Ganon from destroying his friends, his attitude towards the friendly Smashers, and his weakness in not protecting Dawn when she was taken; all of this was his mistake because of this wizard. Right now, what mattered most to Mikee was taking down Ganondorf. If Kari's sacrifice was going to give them the slightest chance at victory, then he was going to risk it.

"Link, I need you to feel for my energy. I'm going to try a new move, and if it works, we'll be able to stop Ganondorf." Mikee told the Hylian.

"Wait, what?" Link asked.

"Close your eyes right now, and feel with your energy, or something. Try to feel my energy." Mikee asked as he clashed his fists together. Ganondorf looked in intrigue as the signs on Mikee appeared, but instead of neon blue, they were golden, and they were spreading on the floor.

Link nodded and closed his eyes. All he saw was just blackness with the tint of white from Mikee's glowing.

"Now, can you sense my energy?" Mikee asked as his shining became more vibrant. Link concentrated. In his current vision, he started seeing a figure in the shape of a phoenix. It was white, and to its side was a medium sized butterfly, perched on the phoenix's right wing.

"Yeah, I see a bird and a butterfly, now what?" Link asked, confused a bit.

"Good, concentrate, and brace yourself." Mikee answered and closed his eyes. Mikee shone in a bright light and vanished. A floating ball of white light was left, and it floated towards Link. It sank into his back and he opened his eyes. The same signs that Mikee has appeared on the ground and they unleashed a bright light upon the warrior. Armor pieces were clinging and the Master Sword shone as well, becoming fully repaired. The blade shone and became longer and the steel turning pure white. The purple handle was golden, and Link's armor was complete.

He swung his blade around and unleashed blue slashes. His armor was matching his tunic pieces, and had a green cape with a white imprint of the Triforce on the back. Link lunged his sword forward and held it straight up as the weapon unleashed a huge amount of sparkly energy. After it faded, there was energy surrounding it.

"Wow, how did you do this?" Link asked, feeling all the energy coming in his body.

_I transformed myself into pure light, and by entering your body and fusing with your energy, I unleashed all the power I can, giving you all the powers of my Perfect Mode. Pretty simple, but it is thanks to Kari that I can do this, transforming to pure light is her specialty._ Mikee told him.

Ganondorf laughed and created two swords of the black energy. "So, Phoenix has learned a new trick. Let's see you defeat me now!" Ganondorf yelled and charged at them. Link made a stance as the energy around him moved with him.

_I can fight too if you allow it, but I have no experience with a sword. In order for us to win, we must work together! _Mikee told Link. The Hylian nodded and charged at Ganondorf, their fated battle about to begin.

* * *

It started off with Link slashing several times against Ganondorf's two blades, but Link's speed was nearly doubled as he attacked in a blur. The villain jumped back and aimed his palm.

"Mikee, now!" Link yelled and felt his body being controlled. His palm was aimed and two blasts of white energy were fired out. Link regained control and ran with them, as Ganon fired out his own beam.

_Run on top of the beam, I got you covered!_ Mikee thought. Link on instinct, jumped and dashed on the top of it. Ganondorf grunted and was slashed repeatedly by Link's swift strikes. The tyrant blocked and tried for a stab, but the Hylian blocked that and kicked in response on the villain's chest several times and slashed away. Ganon backed off and Link charged once again, but the villain was on the defensive, blocking each strike again. The Hylian went for a sweep kick, and Ganondorf leaped, slashing hard across Link's chest. He yelled in pain and slashed back, but Ganon was too quick for that and jumped back, avoiding the attack.

Ganon charged again as Link prepared a Spin Attack, glowing more radiantly than before. The villain saw this and leaped over, but he landed behind Link and the Spin Attack was unleashed, slashing Ganondorf within the force of the sword. The tyrant was launched afterward, crashing on the ground. This time, Link charged and went for a Jump Attack, bringing the sword down. Ganon swiftly blocked, but Link pushed on. Both of them were trying to push each other back. Both their swords shone during the collision, and they were still sparking.

Ganondorf exerted more strength and eventually pushed Link back, but energy was concentrated and Link pushed harder, eventually overpowering the villain and pushed him away. Link charged once more and slashed several times, causing Ganondorf to land on his back.

With the momentum, Link leaped up and brought the sword down, but Ganondorf rolled away, getting up behind the warrior. With a yell, Link elbowed the tyrant before he could strike.

_Aeros Dash, full power!_ Mikee yelled in Link's thoughts and time went super slow. Ganondorf was in the air and Link slashed at extreme speeds, bringing down the tyrant onto the ground once more. Once more, Link leaped up and brought the sword down, this time, making impact and causing Ganon to yell in agony. Link jumped back as Ganondorf got back up, staggering in pain. The Master Sword was sticking out from his chest, and Ganondorf stared at them.

"Erg, I can't believe it, bested by you, and Phoenix…" Ganondorf moaned and fell to his knees. The tyrant started to glow softly, as Mikee appeared next to Link, and both of them powering down.

"Know this… the Horde will come, they will devour the entire universe, and there is nothing you can do to stop them… especially with you, Phoenix." Ganondorf laughed and cackled in laughter. He yelled in agony as Mikee kicked the sword in further, and Ganondorf shone, becoming silver in color and a black base. The Master Sword fell to the ground, becoming its normal state.

Link was shocked at Mikee's action. Mikee's expression though, was darkened.

_Damn, Ganondorf is right. Final Phoenix's appearance, Ganon's trophy thing, I have a ton of explaining to do, once again. _Mikee thought. He looked at the Hylian's face, which was still a bit shocked.

"Let's go, he was getting on my nerves." The Light warrior told the swordsman and began walking towards the Mansion until he collapsed after a step.

* * *

The sky from the Mansion's view started to brighten and the dark clouds were no longer there. Dawn saw this from the garden and she smiled. The Smashers soon noticed and yelled for victory.

"The skies are all clear? They did it!"

"I had no doubt they could do it!"

"Hooray, let's celebrate!"

Many more cheers came and Sonic came outside with Captain Falcon.

"Dawn, we're going to go find them. You want to come?" Sonic asked.

"I'll wait here for Mikee. Knowing him, he's all right." She replied with a smile. Sonic nodded as Captain Falcon ran off towards the battle. Sonic trailed behind and Dawn looked around the garden. A few minutes later, she gasped and saw Mikee unconscious over Falcon's shoulder.

Mikee was already in the infirmary, being treated by Doctor Mario and R.O.B. The Smashers were waiting outside for the news. Dawn was just waiting, getting glances from everyone. She was nervous, and no one said a word about Mikee. They were afraid of upsetting her. Everyone was quiet, until Mario came out, taking off his professional garments.

"Mikee's fine, but he really needs his rest. Whatever he did took out all the energy he had in him, and he has to rest. He's not conscious yet, but he will be tomorrow, probably in the morning." Mario briefed, getting numerous sighs of relief. Dawn sighed in relief and got up.

"Can I see him?" She asked. Mario nodded and Dawn went inside. Mikee was still in his regular clothes, knocked out on the hospital bed. He was under a hospital blanket though, and looked okay. Dawn smiled and walked to the unconscious warrior. _I knew you would be okay. You're the strongest person I have ever seen, and like Kari asked me, I won't leave your side._ Dawn thought and bent over to give Mikee a kiss on the face cheek. She brought in a chair and sat down, just waiting for the warrior to wake up.

* * *

At the dinner table, all the Smashers just heard the fight story from Link, and they were surprised. It made perfect sense that Mikee would be in a hospital bed from unleashing Perfect Mode, using his new mode, and all the moves he helped Link with. Link's injury was gone too, which was probably Mikee healing it during the fight. Everyone finished up and Sonic was the one who brought Dawn some dinner, since she wasn't there. As the hedgehog walked in the doorway, she was asleep on the chair, but her head was on the bed. Her arms were used as a support. Sonic smiled and put the dinner on the table. He left them alone and ran to his room.

Link was with Zelda outside, looking at the starry night sky. It was clear with no clouds. Ganondorf's trophy was in Master Hand's possession, hopefully never to be seen again. Things were looking up, but Link couldn't get the image of Mikee's dark expression as he ended the villain's life. It was after Ganondorf told them about the Horde again. Was there a new evil?

"Link, is there something wrong?" Zelda asked.

"It was what Ganondorf told us before he became a trophy. He said that the Horde was coming, and there was nothing we could do to stop it." Link told the princess. She turned her head to face him.

"It was especially Mikee. Ganondorf was dying, and after he told us that, Mikee kicked the sword further and ended him. He had such a dark expression on his face, like if Ganon was right." Link finished.

"Well, all we have to do is ask Mikee about it when he wakes up." Zelda concluded, both of them looking at the starry night sky.

"What about the Triforce of Power? Doesn't it remain with Ganondorf or what?" Link asked Zelda. He thought Zelda knew everything about their power source.

"Yes, after that battle, it will remain with Ganondorf, but if we ever call upon its power again, Ganondorf could be revived. The Triforce of Power will always be with him until the day he does die, and if we use its power, it will return Ganondorf to normal. We can't use Fierce Deity or the Triforce Armor again." Zelda explained.

"So, we'll have to depend on my swordsmanship and your magic in future battles. Isn't there any way to get the Triforce of Power out of him? Last time, I killed him and it vanished away." Link asked, remembering the time he killed Ganondorf in Hyrule. Zelda shook her head, giving him the answer he needed. They both just relaxed together and gazed at the starry sky.

* * *

**Okay, explaining time!**

**See, S.O.G is my personal series. For ten years since yesterday, I've been trying to perfect it. I write and ask people's opinion on it, and try to publish anywhere. Foxpilot, PaperMoon, green-girl, lolz, and all the silent readers are my main inspiration and you don't know how happy you guys make me. I post this everywhere else, and my 'friends' don't help at all. They only ask if they could submit OC's to my series. I did that, and everything was screwed up. **

**I understand about the DBZ fight element in the fight scenes lately. I'm trying to make my own fight element that hasn't been made already. Ironically, for fun, I wrote that Mikee and Dawn faced off against Goku and Vegeta in a short. I'm thinking of publishing it, but maybe not.**

**For ten years, S.O.G has been changing along with me. That's why I'm glad you pointed that out Foxpilot, so that it's another thing that needs fixing. Thanks for that.**

**Also, it was a joke. I want to make S.O.G Productions one day. XP**

**Next up, the final chapter, the Epilouge. **

**~PerfectPhoenix**


	23. Epilogue

**Well, this is it, the Epilogue!**

**Chapter 23**

**Epilogue**

* * *

Mikee was in a dark void once more, floating around with Kari. They were simply floating this time, nothing more. Mikee was completely calm about it. He understood everything that has happened. She would only appear in his dreams or when he was unconscious.

"So, now this is the only way you're going to reach me?" Mikee asked again.

"Yeah, this is basically it." Kari answered.

"By the way, did the Meta go to the Afterlife? I remembered the Meta sacrificing his life to save Dawn." Mikee asked. He remembered hearing that before fighting off Dark Mikee.

"As a matter of fact, he did come into the Afterlife. Why?" Kari questioned.

"I'll tell you later. So, you came to protect me?"

"Of course. If Ganondorf wasn't stopped when he attacked Dawn, you would have been in more sorrow. I guess that's why the Meta stopped him." Kari told him.

"Heh, the reason behind it is simply that it was the Meta's job to cause sorrow, not Ganon's." Mikee joked, both of them laughing. They stopped soon after Mikee thought about the Horde.

"The Horde's coming, isn't it?" Mikee asked anger in his voice.

"Yes, when we fought them last, they went to gather more energy to tend their wounds. That was barely all we could manage, but now, they could be invincible. Don't forget about their powers too." Kari warned. Mikee nodded, remembering exactly their last battle. He had to warn the Smashers about it, and had to watch on Dawn.

"Well, we'll have to see. Kari, remember, it was just us. Now, I have the Smasher's backs in this fight, and that's thirty-something people, give or take. They won't be able to take on all these heroes from the different dimensions." Mikee told Kari confidently. She smiled at his smile. The dark void began to brighten, meaning it was already time for him to wake up.

"Time to go; Kari?" Mikee asked as everything began fading.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"When you see the Meta, tell him, thanks." Mikee said as the dream faded and he woke up on the hospital bed.

* * *

It was only about four in the morning thanks to the analog clock on the wall. He saw Dawn sleeping on his bed, and she looked comfortable. His body felt okay as he clenched his fist.

"Mikee? You're okay!" Dawn exclaimed, shocking Mikee. They were both laughing and looked at each other. It has been so long since they had alone time. The last time was barely anything on the Halberd. Now, it looked like they could spend alone time. They were both quiet for a moment, until Dawn spoke up.

"So, are we finally at peace?" Dawn asked. Mikee's face had a grim look.

"No, the Horde will be here. When I fought inside of me to get rid of Ganon's spell, I resorted to Final Phoenix. Meta was also killed, and so was Ganondorf. He released a lot of dark energy. Remember, whenever a person is killed, all of that energy is released somewhere. The energy build-up must have awakened them and now, they're probably coming for Brawl." Mikee told her. She looked a bit sad too.

"But, we have the Smasher's back. Dawn, the both of us have to stop the Shadow King and Queen from taking this universe. Our universe is in ruins, and I'm not letting this world die because of our enemy." Mikee told her with a clenched fist. She smiled at his remark.

"Yeah, and don't worry, I'll always have your back too. We both have to look out for each other." Dawn told Mikee. He got off the bed and they both saw the sky starting to brighten. The sun was rising. Both of them went outside and into the garden. It was almost perfect. The black sky was being pushed away by the sun's rays, turning it to a dark shade of blue. It brightened over time.

It was truly a dawn of a new day. Mikee looked at it and he looked happy.

"I'm done." Mikee admitted to Dawn. She looked a bit confused.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked him.

"I'm done dwelling in the past. That's all I did back in S.O.G. I was always consistent in finding the Power Orbs in order to heal my DeathPhoenix problem, which eventually led to the Meta. I was only focused on finding them, and ready to abandon everything to get them. Even though I didn't treat you guys the right way at first, you were willing to help me with my goals. After many hardships, we're here now, and we both have to stop the Horde so that they will never disrupt peace." He stopped and looked at the sky.

"That's going to be our future." Mikee finished with a sigh.

"Then, we'll face it together. The both of us." Dawn told him. He smiled and looked at her blue eyes. They turned red at once and leaned forward, faces inches apart. They were going for a kiss, and both of them closed their eyes…

"There you are…whoa." Captain Falcon said as he saw them going for a kiss. Dawn gasped and Mikee looked furious, giving the racer a glare. Falcon gulped as a Final Smash aura came over Mikee.

"FALCON, ALL THE PAIN YOU'VE ENDURED WILL BE NOTHING COMPARED TO THE COUMPOUND FRACTURE I'M GOING TO INFLICT ON YOUR SKULL!" Mikee boomed and chased after him. Dawn sighed and giggled her face still red.

The doors slammed open and Falcon ran past the Smashers there.

"Falcon, did you find…" Sonic asked as Mikee ran through.

"GET BACK HERE AND DIE!" Mikee boomed, making everyone sweat-drop.

"I'm guessing he's fine now." The hedgehog answered, getting laughs from everyone. They heard a crash and Falcon running the other way back outside. There was a whoosh of wind, meaning Mikee resorted to using Aeros Dash. A few seconds later, Falcon was screaming in agony. The Smashers had to pull Mikee off of Falcon before the racer resorted to a trophy.

"All right, settle down Mikee." Link asked, being one of his many restraints. Mikee sighed and broke free, nodding to leave him alone. He had to tell them everything he knew about the Horde. All the Smashers were gathering inside the Mansion. They were in the Meeting Room, ready for Mikee to explain.

* * *

"Okay, now it's time to talk. The Horde is unlike anything you guys have faced before. Believe me, I've heard about what you faced, and they are nothing like that. See, the Horde is a race that is nothing but parasites. They feed on a substance we call, 'Black Energy.' It is rumored to be within every living thing. The Power Orbs also have Black Energy, but a limited substance. See, within a Power Orb lie the Black Energy, and Pure Energy. The Horde wants this energy to simply become stronger."

"Their true goal is to cover every universe in complete darkness. They become stronger in darkness, even if they feast on the Black Energy. They already hit my universe by now, and they'll be coming here because of all the Black Energy used. With my universe's energy in their hands, they're stronger than ever." Mikee explained.

"All right, so in a worst case scenario, if they cover our universe in darkness, then they're just getting stronger and take over other universes." Mario summed up. Mikee nodded.

"Their leaders are the strongest I've ever seen. They are called the Shadow King and Shadow Queen." Mikee said.

"Hey, I fought a Shadow Queen before! It was during my Rougeport days, and that was a tough time!" Mario interrupted.

"Well, as I was saying, the Shadow King and Queen are nothing close to normal villains, not to mention their powers. I told you guys that the Horde was parasites, but they are different. The Shadow Queen retains no form until it reaches Final form. It begins by infesting into someone's energy and remains undetected by anything. All she does is drain all the Black Energy in someone, leaving the Pure Energy to take over. The host will experience stronger powers. After the Shadow Queen has absorbed enough, it will start to take over. The host will then go out of control, destroying everything in its path. At full control, it will unleash its Final Form while using the host as a hostage. That's when she's at her strongest. Even if you separate her from the host, she'll still be at her full power." Mikee explained. His eyes closed for a moment.

"Finally, there's the Shadow King. Unlike the Queen, he doesn't need a host, and he can absorb Black Energy from anywhere around him. He's all about brute force, and can literally destroy anyone he wishes. He's basically the ultimate warrior. The Shadow King knows all 'Shadow' based attacks and abilities, like how I use Shadow Warp and Freeze." Mikee explained.

"The Horde is also equipped with their Horde troops in three ranks. There are Horde Warriors, Horde Hunters, and Horde Elites. Warriors are pretty much like infantry. They're human shape with dark claws. Hunters are the mean ones. They're bigger, stronger, and faster than Warriors. They're more like beasts in various sizes. Elites we have to watch out for. The Shadow King & Queen give them special powers, and they're tough to beat, but they're very weak against light-based attacks since they're made of dark energy."

"That sounds tough, but how many are there? If it's a pretty small group, then we can take them!" Sonic said, feeling confident.

"We're not sure. They seem to multiply with every battle. Every time they lose, they keep coming back with even more. We don't know how many they have, or if they just keep creating them using Black Energy." Dawn answered.

"We've lost so many battles against them. The strongest was against the Queen so long ago." Mikee told them, holding Kari's necklace. He sighed and got up. Mikee walked to the window.

"When we first fought the Queen, she infested Kari. We were unaware until the symptoms started to show, and I was almost forced to kill her until I somehow managed to separate her with the Queen. The King almost killed us until a miracle happened. Our fights were based on luck and miracles, but I'm not so sure this time." Mikee told them with uncertainty in his voice.

The Smashers were quiet about this now. It was, until Link spoke up.

"So what? The Shadow King and Queen are unaware of one thing. They aren't aware about Brawl's actual worth or danger." Link stated, getting numerous confused looks.

"See, Brawl isn't one normal world. It's a linked one between all of our dimensions. We're all heroes from our dimensions. The Horde sounds tough from your dimension, because that's your dimension's super villain!" Link said.

"He's right. We had many super villains from Dream Land. Kirby fought Zero, Dark Nebula, Nightmare, and many others." Meta Knight mentioned. Kirby nodded and smiled.

"He's right. My universe had many villains too, like Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic." Sonic reminded himself.

"The point is, Brawl contains all the universe's heroes. If the Horde comes, they're expecting one hell of a fight." Link told Mikee and Dawn. Both of them nodded and looked at every one.

"Thank you all. We will defeat the Horde together." Mikee announced. Each of them roared in cheer. All that waited now was the Horde.

* * *

**Finally, the END!**

**Well, that was sure boring in my decent opinion. I liked the part where he went to beat up Captain Falcon though.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank green-girl09, Foxpilot, BlankPaperMoonX, lolz, HopeFaith2, Mariko Midori, BlazikenGirl, and all of its silent readers. Without your help, we wouldn't have come this far. **

**Next up though is the sequel, 'Rise of the Horde', and I promise some DBZ style fights, some Brawl fights, much more romance, and a ton of fights as well as OVER 9000 characters!**

**I know I asked on Labor Day for questions for the cast, and I am working on it, but as my second planned video of sprites, when the S.O.G Brawlers makes its sprite debut on the internet. I'm working hard on it and waiting for my new laptop, so that way, you guys can have some visual over the battles and the epic scenes. **

**Thanks again everyone for making this happen!**

**~PerfectPhoenix**

**(JK about the 9000, it's actually over 100 possible.)**


End file.
